


Basketball Love and Cheerleading Do Not Mix

by KingLeon19



Series: Growing Up Korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Basketball, F/F, F/M, Multi, Omega Asami Sato, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeon19/pseuds/KingLeon19
Summary: Korra is an alpha who is captain of the basketball team and Asami is an omega and captain of the cheer squad dancing circles around eachother since they were four. When they finally seem to hook up the cheer squad doesn't agree with it. Thats when they decide to give Korra a little lesson in love.;)
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Growing Up Korrasami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579891
Comments: 70
Kudos: 236





	1. Alpha and Omega

Korra's arms and shoulders flexed as she did another pull up. She and the basketball team had been working out for three hours in the weight room, and getting ready for their next game. Korra was the team captain and always worked out longer and harder than anyone else on the team. " Hitting the grind hard again team captain," Kuvira said as she walked up in front of Korra as she came back down. " You know. Gotta stay in shape for the team, girls, and everyone else" Korra said with a smirk and soft hop to the floor. " Who would want to go out with a hot head like you man." Kuvira said as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. Kuvira and Korra were cocaptains of the basketball team and best friends since kindergarten. Since they were both alphas they got along well and did practically everything together. " Same goes to you Kuv. Now let's hit the showers we got work in half an hour." , Korra said pulling her friends to the locker rooms. They walked over to the locker rooms and passed the gym on the way. The cheerleaders were practicing in the gym and caught the attention of almost the entire basketball team. The cheerleaders wore short shots and short tank tops. With each flip and turn they did show off almost all over their perfect bodies. At the front of the squad stood Asami Sato, cheer team captain, and currently Korra's crush since she was in middle school. Korra leaned against the double doors to the gym and admired the cheer captain's alluring beautiful body.

Ever since Korra had hit puberty she had been playing even closer attention to Asami. They had always been alright friends, but they never really spoke outside of school or hung out very often. Unfortunately Asami turned around and saw Korra staring at her. If Korra wasn't hot and sweaty before she definitely was now. Asami gave Korra a small smile and a short wink. Korra gave a shy smile and a small wave before heading over to the showers.

Kuvira leaned against the locker room with a smirk plastered on her face. " So did you finally get laid with Asami or did you chicken out again." Kuvira said walking with Korra to the showers. " Oh shut up! Now wash your butt so we can get to work." Korra said tossing her shirt and shorts in her gym bag. " I don't see why we need to work. I mean we're only Juniors in high school." Kuvira shouted over the shower water hitting her body and the floor. " First I Gotta pay off my car and second my parents aren't gonna let me stay at the house forever" , Korra said getting in the shower. " Whatever man."

Asami P.O.V

Asami did another backflip and landed next to her friend Opal perfectly. Asami looked over at Opal who was giving her an obvious smirk. " What is it this time Opal" , Asami said with a smile that showed off her perfect white teeth the contrasted against her dark red lipstick. " You know your little puppy alpha was checking you out for the umpteenth time." Opal said slapping Asami playfully on the arm. " Oh shut it Opal Korra and I hardly even talk outside of class." , Asami said grabbing her bag and walking out of the gym with Opal. " Plus with my dad getting thrown in jail and me moving into my new apartment I really don't have time for a relationship. Not to mention Kor is getting ready for her playoff game next week." Opal started laughing hysterically. " You're telling me you know her schedule and everything, but you don't have time to date her." Opal said as they reached Asami's car in the student parking lot. They put their stuff in the backseat and Asami began to drive Opal home. " Come on Sams. You've seen the movie Alpha and Omega. Korra is Garth strong funny but sometimes awkward and Lilly fun loving but strong." Opal said as she was poking Asami in her side.

" First Kate and Humphrey were the main characters of that movie and second we're super busy too since we're preparing for cheer nationals next month." Asami sighed pulling into Opal's parents' driveway. " I like Lilly and Garth better and I guess you're right. See you later Sams" Opal got out of the car and walked up to her front door. Asami pulled away from the curb and started to drive to her parents' house. Asami's life has been really jacked up lately. Her mother had died really early on when Asami was four and her dad had been in deep grieving and started shipping drugs across the world. After a long while he was eventually caught and sent to jail. Asami decided to move out of her parents' house to be rid of the memories and live in a condo she bought when she made her own engineering company. A single tear slipped from her eye as she sped down the street. She reached her parents' house and stared at the dozens of boxes the were scattered about her living room.

The cheerleader reached for her phone was looking through her contacts for the moving company.

Korra P.O.V

Korra scarfed down her burger, as Kuvira worked the phone at their moving company. Since Korra and Kuvira had known each other since kindergarten they always worked really well together. They opened their moving company in order to pay for their tickets to Vegas. Every year the cheerleaders and the basketball team would take a trip to Vegas since the two were the best in the state and got to compete against other schools in the country. Lucky for them it was the beginning of August, or the end of summer, and tons of people were moving lately. " Bro would you please put a shirt on." Kuvira said tossing Korra her work shirt. " Dude it's like 90 degrees and we're sitting in a metal office. You're lucky I still have my pants on." Korra said wiping ketchup off her face and throwing her trash away. " Not to mention people would pay to see my body." , Korra said flexing her six pack and arms. " Oh shut up you hot head" The phone started to ring. Korra answered the phone " Hey this is fire ferrets moving how can we help you?" Korra said trying to put her shirt on one handed. " Hi I would…... Oh my gosh Korra is that you?" Holy shit it was Asami. " Oh yeah hey Asami." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck. Made a hole with one hand and put a finger from her other hand inside and started laughing. Korra flipped up her middle finger and was finishing talking to Asami. " I didn't know you worked for a moving company that's amazing." " Heh heh yeah. So anyway did you need us for a job or something. Or just enjoy stalking me." Korra said chuckling.

" You wish Mrs. team captain. I need some stuff moved to my new apartment tomorrow if you guys have anything open." " Oh yeah anything for you. Oh wait I mean it's no big deal." Korra could hear Asami laughing over the phone. " It's fine. Can you guys come by around ten o clock at 735 republic city avenue." Korra wrote down the appointment in their log book. " Yeah sure. See you tomorrow Asami." " Bye see you tomorrow Korra." They both hung up the phone. " We got a job tomorrow at ten at Asami's house." She said walking over to Kuvira. " Aite as long as you don't stick me with all the work while you're banging with Asami" Kuvira said. " Would you just lay off go home and be here by nine." Korra said walking to her car. " Later man" Kuvira said walking to her car and clapping Korra on the back. Korra drove home and by the time she got there it was 10:30pm and her parents were already asleep. Korra walked up to her room and threw her bag on the floor. Korra threw off her short and jeans, and flopped down on her bed in a sports bra and boxers. Korra put on her beats and started listening to G-Eazy. When I Mean It came on. " I'm only fucking if it's convenient" If only it was convenient right now. If I wasn't busy with work and basketball I would totally ask Asami out. Korra drifted off and started to snore slightly.


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Kuvira and Bolin go to work

Korra's alarm blared in her ears as she peered over and saw that it was seven in the morning. She groaned and slammed her hand down on the clock. Korra got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth she went into her bedroom for her clothes. As she took out some jeans and her work T shirt with the fire ferret symbol on it, she looked at the picture of her and Kuvira when they were seven playing basketball. Korra smiled at the memory of when they were both little and didn't have a care in the world. Korra threw on her clothes, grabbed her phone and then went down stairs. Her parents, Tonraq and Senna, were sitting at the bar talking. " Morning" , Korra yawned as she opened the refrigerator. " Korra you were out awfully late last night. Care to explain?" , Senna asked getting up and fixing some coffee. " Kuv and I got held up at work and lost track of the time." , Korra grabbing the cereal and milk out of the fridge. " How the two of you are able to stay alive together just baffles me." , Senna laughed as she handed Tonraq his coffee. " I agree with you there honey. Apart you two are a mess. Together you two could probably bring down the whole city in an hour." Korra was currently slurping up cheerios like some kind of wolf. " Come on we're not that bad" , Korra said around a mouth full of cereal. " Really because I distinctly remember driving two thirteen-year-old alphas to the emergency room after they tried to jump over a fence with skateboards." Senna said with a smirk. " Alright you got me" Korra said swallowing the contents of her mouth. " Sweetie please try and eat like a human being. Also why are you up so early on a Saturday." Senna said sitting next to her husband. " Oh, Asami asked me to move her stuff into her new apartment." , Korra said putting her bowl and spoon in the sink.

Asami and Korra's moms had been friends before she passed away and ever since then Senna was constantly doing things for Asami. " Oh alright. If she needs anything tell her to just ask." Senna said sipping her coffee. " Alright I better go before Kuvira breaks something at the office." Korra said grabbing the keys to her charger. " Ok. Be good we love you." Her parents said in unison as she walked out the door. Korra got in the car and drove over to the office before they were to head out to Asami's. When she got there she was engulfed in a huge bear hug by her friend Bolin. " Korra! You're here. I've missed you." He said as he spun around with her in his arms. " I've missed you too Bo, but right now I really miss air." Korra grunted. Bolin got the message and put Korra down on her feet. She and Bolin had been friends for a while too. He was wide receiver for their high school's football team, and usually lifted weights with the basketball team. Bolin was actually the whole reason Korra met Asami. His older brother, Mako, had dated Asami back in middle school before she dumped him for cheating on her with Azula. Since Bolin was a close friend she decided to hire him for their company when he said he was looking for a job. " So when do we head out." Bolin asked as Korra locked her car. " Whenever Kuv shows up we can leave, and as long as I've known that slouch she's probably still asleep." Korra said stretching. All of sudden Korra found herself in a crushing headlock and hunched over. " Hey watch it squirt. Don't forget who had to wake your ass up every day when we were at camp cause you slept like a log." Kuvira laughed as she continued to keep her friend in the lock. " Alright alright come on bro you're choking me" Korra wheezed as she pulled against Kuvira's arms. Kuvira let Korra up and put her arm around her friend's shoulders. " Ok if we're all done playing let's beat up Korra! Let's get to Asami's so we can be done early." , Korra said jogging over to the moving van with the rest of her small team. " Alright let's go" Bolin exclaimed starting the van and driving off, while Kuvira and Korra were in the back. " Yeah Kor needs some real stress relief right about now." Kuvira said with a wink directed at Korra. " You know what Kuv!" Suddenly Korra launched at Kuvira and the two ended up in a " friendly" wrestling match. Bolin shook his head " I don't even understand how you two are able to stay alive around each other." He said hearing the thumps and bangs as he rolled down the road.

Asami P.O.V

Asami sat in the middle of her room with her friend Opal while they were trying to label boxes. " You know Sams if you had less stuff this would probably go a whole lot faster." Opal sighed moving another box to the side. " Oh hush you have Justas much if not more stuff than I do." Asami chuckled moving to sit on the foot of her bed. Opal tried with a whole lot of effort maneuverer through the maze of boxes and sit next to Asami. " Aren't the movers the ones who are supposed to be doing all the work. I mean that's why they are payed to do this." Opal said with a huff as she flopped back on the bed. " Yeah, but Korra and her team are gonna have their hands full enough with moving all these boxes. I just thought this would be nice." Opal sighed. " When you two are dating she needs to be doing the work." She said getting up and stretching. " How many times do I have to say that Korra and I aren't going to date." Asami said with a huff. " Whatever you say Sams. So you said you wanted me to come around six tomorrow to finish our project. " Opal said heading towards the door. " Yeah by then the maze of boxes should be gone. I'll see you then." Asami said leading Opal to the door. Opal just lived down the street and Asami went back inside when her friend was out of sight. Asami went into the kitchen for some breakfast and looked at the picture that hung on the fridge.

It was a picture of the Basketball and cheer team on their trip to Vegas last year. In the front you could see Asami kneeling next to Korra in the front. Korra in her basketball uniform and signature lopsided grin while Asami was on her left in her cheerleading uniform. She always remembered talking to Korra during their practices and class. Korra was always funny and had a way to make Asami smile. After Asami found out Korra was an alpha the attraction got even stronger. She remembered very vaguely when her mother was still alive she would hang out with Korra while their mothers sipped on tea, but back then neither of them knew sexualities yet and there was nothing romantic there. Even though they were still friends between Korra's growing basketball career and Asami's involvement in cheer they never really had time to speak to each other. If only we weren't so busy it might actually work. Asami grabbed a protein shake out of the fridge and sat down near the dining room table covered with boxes.

It was currently nine thirty and Korra and her team should be here any minute. Asami began looking through her Instagram to pass the time, and all anyone could talk about on there was either the homecoming game or the homecoming dance. Homecoming at republic city high school was a huge deal and probably even bigger than the prom at Republic City high school. Asami didn't really care each year her and the cheer squad would just go as group and only a few of them you bring their boyfriends or girlfriends. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. Asami out her phone away and went to answer the door. As she opened the door she was met with those amazing sapphire eyes and perfect white teeth that stuck out from her tan sculpted face.

" Hey Mrs. Team captain." Asami said placing a well-manicured hand on her hip and leaning against the door frame. " Hey stalker" Korra said with a smirk and her hands in her pockets. Asami moved out of the way allowing the trio to enter. All three of the athletes stood in awe as they admired the enormous house. Asami chuckled and said" Don't worry you guys aren't moving everything out of here. Just a few things." Asami said shutting the door. " Sure doesn't look like it. Based on box city here." Kuvira chuckled and gestured to the scores of boxes around the living room. " Oh come one Kuv think of this as an extra weight workout for practice." , Korra said ruffling her friend's hair. Korra turned to Asami and smiled " So where do you want us to start?" Korra asked leaning against some of the boxes. " I would like the boxes in the living room my room and the office to be loaded up today." Asami said in a soft shy voice. " Aite Kuv you've got the living room, Bo you've got the office, and I'll get Asami's room." Korra beamed. " Whatever you say boss." Bolin yelled as he ran over to the office. " Whatever squirt." Kuvira said as she put her hand on Korra's forehead and pushed her back into the boxes she was leaning on. That sent her tumbling back into the boxes and collapsing in pile of boxes. Asami couldn't help but laugh as she saw Korra fall back into a heap of boxes. She could have sworn she saw a blush creep onto Korra's face. Korra pulled herself up off the floor." I'm going to get to work before we end up breaking something Korra said as she went off into Asami's room. Asami couldn't help but watch Korra's strong muscular lean body move down the hall.

Korra P.O.V

" Great that's how I wanna start my day embarrassing myself in front of my crush and having a bruised body." Korra mumbled to herself as she was putting items into boxes and taping them up. Korra had cleared out most of the room and gotten most of the boxes on the truck so the room was almost empty. By that time Korra was dripping sweat and her shirt was soaked. She finally decided to just toss her shirt off and into the moving van and continued the rest of her work shirtless. Unlike most people Korra worked hard for her body and loved to show it off. From her toned biceps and forearms to her super defined six pack. Korra went back to Asami's room and grabbed another photo off the shelf to put it into the box. She looked at the picture and held it in both hands running her hands up and down the sides of the frame. It was a picture of when Asami and Korra were for and went to Disney world. Korra was dressed up in a Tigger outfit with her eyes closed and a huge smile while Asami was dressed up as Minnie mouse. She loved the picture and the memory a lot. She sighed in contentment. " KORRA!" Korra whipped around and stumbled back slightly startled by the outburst. She turned to find Asami laughing at her. " I've been calling you for like five minutes. I bought you guys lunch you should come and eat." Asami chuckled.

" My bad I got caught up looking at this picture." Korra said smiling sheepishly. " Let me see" Asami strode over and stood next to a sweaty and shirtless Korra. Asami laughed at the picture and Korra's heart melted at how soft and sweet it was. " I actually remember this. Our moms took us before we were about to start kindergarten." Asami smiled and looked up at Korra who was only about an inch over her. Their eyes locked and they stood like that for a moment in beautiful silence. Korra was so tempted to just lean in and capture those perfect red lips. Be able to feel those soft perfect lips on hers. " We should go eat before the food gets cold." Asami said as she brought Korra back to her thoughts. " You're right" Korra said as she set down the photo and walked to the kitchen with Asami. Asami had bought them noodles and chicken from Kuong's cuisine. Korra grabbed a plate and began to dig in. " Kor do you ever feel like wearing a shirt" , Kuvira teased as she was eating her food. " Hey I wear clothes most of the time. I mean I can't play ball without a shirt." , Korra said through a mouth full of food. " OMG that reminds of that story when Korra refused to play in a game." Bolin exclaimed. " Oh my gosh yeah." Korra's whole face went crimson once she realized exactly what they were talking about. " Guys come on I was fourteen." Korra whined. " Now I'm interested what exactly happened." Asami said leaning on the bar. Korra shot her friends a death glare but they did not seem to care. " So Korra and I were about to play in a preseason game in middle school." Kuvira had stopped eating to tell her story. " Korra couldn't find her Jersey and the game was about to start in like two minutes. Also remember Korra and I had just figured out our sexualities. So Korra was warming up with layups and stuff shirtless while we looked for her jersey. Finally when we were about start and one of the gymnastics team member found her jersey" " Ok end of story" Korra tried deter Kuvira's story, but that apparently didn't work. " So this chick was in a bikini and handed Korra her jersey and gave her a hug to day thank you. This hot head over here got a major boner and we were in super baggy shorts. We started the game and Korra told coach Tarrlok she was done and couldn't play." By the end of that story everyone was cracking up and in tears except for Korra. " I was fourteen! It wasn't like I could control it!" Korra whined hiding her face in her hands. " Oh come on Kor we're just teasing." Kuvira said laughter dying down. " It's alright Korra I bet you still would've played like a beast." Asami said rubbing her bare arm. " Ok um well I got one more box and then we can head out" Korra said hopping up to sit on the counter. " Korra I hope it's not much trouble but there's dome stuff in the attic I need moved to if you don't mind." Asami said in small voice. Korra gave her a reassuring smile. " Yeah no problem I can come by tomorrow around six in the morning to get it over with" Korra stated. " Yo sorry Kor, but I've got football practice since homecoming is coming up." Bolin said with a sad look. " Yeah and I got tutoring so I can play when we get to Vegas." , Kuvira said continuing to eat. " Yeah thanks guys" Korra says sarcastically. " But don't worry Asami I can come on my own it'll be fine" Korra said hopping down from the counter. " Thank you so much Korra." Asami exclaimed as she ran over hugged Korra. Korra hugged her back. " Get a room you two" Kuvira and Bolin yelled in unison. That's when Korra realized she did not have a shirt on. They both pulled away and looked at the floor. " Well I'm gonna finish in Asami's room and then we can go." Korra walked back to Asami's room with a blush creeping onto her face. Asami and the two other movers helped clean the kitchen while Korra got the rest of the boxes to the truck. They all said their goodbyes to Asami and Korra said she'd text when she's on the way tomorrow. As they were driving down the street Korra smacked Kuvira in the back of the head. " Ow. Jeez what was that for?" Kuvira yelled at her friend. " Why the fuck did you have to Asami that story that was so uncool man." Korra said with a pout on her face. " Sorry man. We were in middle school doesn't matter now." Kuvira said defensively. They rode the rest of the way in silence until they got to Asami's apartment and set the boxes inside with the key Asami gave Korra. When they finally got back to the office and Korra drove home it was like nine thirty. This time Korra just took off her pants and slept in her boxers and sports bra again.

Right before she could fall asleep she saw her phone buzz. Reluctantly she looked at the text. It was from Asami.

Asami (9:45)- Come by around seven so I can sleep. Goodnight Boner

Korra swore she could have died of embarrassment right there. Finally Korra drifted off into a snore filled peaceful sleep.


	3. Problem in the Attic

Korra sprinted up the court like some kind of animal with her team. Kuvira had just passed her the ball, and she looked at the clock to see that only three seconds were left and they were down by two. She needed a three to win this game to send them to the playoffs. Korra lined up for the shot as the clock struck two. She got the shot off as the clock stuck one, and hit a buzzer beating three. The whole gym roared with joy and Korra was engulfed in hugs and congratulations. " Yeah" Korra threw her hands in the air she screamed out in victory.

Korra looked over her shoulder to see Kuv kissing her girlfriend Suki, a cheerleader. When Korra looked forward she saw Asami right in front of her with her sexy cheer uniform on. " Congratulations captain" was the last thing she heard before Asami's lips crashed onto hers in a bruising, searing kiss. Korra's shock melted away as her and Asami's lips moved in synch. Korra wrapped her hands around the cheer captain's waist and pulled her closer. Asami put her arms around Korra's neck and pulled Korra down to keep the kiss lasting forever. Korra heard ringing in her ears as Asami made her hips connect with Korra's as perfect as puzzle pieces. Korra couldn't help but moan as Asami began grinding into her hips. Asami moaned as she lifted her right leg to where her right thigh was right on Korra's hip. The ringing in Korra's ears got even louder as Asami's tongue slipped past her lips and the kiss began to heat up.

" Korra" , she heard her name roll off of Asami's lips as they disconnected. " Korra" she loved the sound of her name on Asami's lips. " KORRA!" Korra jolted up and saw her mom yelling in her ear while her alarm was ringing. Korra ran her hands through her hair, leaned over, and turned off her alarm. " Your alarm's been ringing for five minutes, and your father and I can hear it from all the way down the hall." Her mother was obviously still tired and extremely cranky. " Sorry. Asami wanted me to help her move the rest of her stuff and I set my alarm so I'd wake up early" Korra sat up and yawned. " Must have been one intense dream." Senna said with a small smirk. Korra lifted her eyebrow with a puzzled look " What makes you say that." Senna didn't speak at first but merely looked down at Korra's waist. Korra turned her head to where Senna was looking and she immediately felt all the heat in her body rush to her face.

There was bulge in her boxers, and Korra was pretty sure she knew how it got there. Maybe I was enjoying that dream a little too much. Korra rubbed the back of her neck while avoiding her mother's gaze. Senna simply chuckled at her daughter's embarrassment. " Well before you go you might want to take a shower. For more reasons than one." Senna chuckled as she left her daughter's room. Korra flopped back down on her bed in embarrassment. Korra leaned over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to her clock. She looked at the picture of the cheer and basketball team on their last trip to Vegas. Korra had her lopsided grin on kneeling next to Asami on the ground. Korra purred in contentment as she looked at Asami's perfect white gleam against her dark red lips. How her perfect emerald eyes and beautiful black wavy hair fell around her face just made her feel a way that she couldn't even describe. Korra sighed and swung her legs around the other side of the bed.

Korra's clock read five o'clock which meant she had about two hours to shower and get over there. Korra looked down at her crotch and sighed. Even my body knows what I want more than I do. Korra stood up and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed some basketball shorts out of the top shelf. She threw on her shorts, shoes, and grabbed a ball then went out to her driveway. Basketball always helped her clear her head. Korra shot a couple jump shots and worked on her ball handling for almost an hour straight.

Asami P.O.V Asami laid in her night gown in bed as she looked at the photo of her and her father. Asami and her dad just made breakfast for mother's day and they both covered in flour and who knows what else. She remembered exactly how that day went. She told her dad he used to much flour and then through flour at her. Asami retaliated be scooping up some dough from the muffins and launched at his face. Splattering across his face and glasses, and smearing in his beard. Somehow they had managed to fix her mother her food and only waste about half of the ingredients. She was four years old and she needed about three baths before she got all of breakfast cleaned off of her. Asami let out a weak sob. She remembered having a great relationship with her father before her mom passed away, then everything changed. He became cold, never spoke to Asami, and sent her to a boarding school after her mother died for six years. When she came back nothing had changed, and what was worse he had just gotten arrested a couple of months ago. A few tears had splattered onto the photo and frame when she realized she was crying. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. She set the photo down and looked at the clock and read six thirty. Korra should be here in around half an hour.

Asami stood up and looked around the empty house. This house used to be filled with so many wonderful memories and now it was just going to sit here empty and deserted. Asami's phone started ringing and grabbed her phone off the counter. It was Korra who was calling.

" Hello"

" Hey Asami I'm about to head out I'll be there in like ten minutes"

" Why so early I said you should come over at seven."

" Well I wanted to get started early. Plus, it sounds like your wide awake and done sleeping in."

" Very funny. Ok that's fine."

" Asami are you okay. It sounds like you've been crying."

" Oh no I'm fine. Just looking at this empty house. Just got a little emotional."

" Well if you like I could stay a while and it'll be a little less empty."

Asami's mood brightened a little and laughed softly. " Sounds nice but you have work to do first. Alright I'll see you in ten minutes."

" Alright see you soon."

Asami hung up the phone and smiled. Korra was always super sweet to Asami ever since they were little and she loved her for it. Asami went into her bathroom and took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. Asami always has to take short showers since it took her an eternity to apply her make up. She had ordered IHop earlier so Korra and her could eat before they ate. Once Asami was done getting ready she set up their food on the counter and sat playing on her phone. The doorbell rang at six forty-five. Asami answered the door to find Korra sitting on the other side. It looked like Korra was about to say something since her mouth opened but it never shut. Asami caught Korra looking down at her legs. Asami work black denim short shorts along with a red boyfriend T. Asami mentally laughed at Korra's reaction. Asami grabbed Korra's chin with her thumb and forefinger making her look her in the eyes. " My eyes are up here champ." She said in playful tone. Korra smiled as an apology showing off those perfect teeth. " Come on in. We can eat before you start working." Asami gestured for Korra to come in. " Alright. Thanks Asami." Asami closed the door behind her.

Korra P.O.V Korra hopped up to sit on the countertop of the kitchen as Asami gave her a plate. It had chocolate chip pancakes with eggs bacon and sausage. " This is like my favourite meal from IHop" Korra said before diving into her food. " I remember. Our moms would always take us to IHop before we went to day care." Asami smiled as she ate her fruit salad. " Oh yeah I remember that. We used to hang out a lot back then." Korra said and she astonishingly almost halfway done with her food. " What ever happened between us Kor? I mean we used to be really close and now we hardly ever speak?" Asami's question snapped Korra out of her feeding frenzy. She knew Asami well enough to know the question upset her no matter how much Asami tried to disguise it. Korra set down her food next to her. " Asami trust me when we were little I wanted nothing more than to just spend time with you. Then you went away to boarding school, and I felt awful. I was used to seeing you every day then I suddenly have to adjust to not seeing you at all."

Korra could see Asami's emerald eyes fill with hope and revelation after her explanation. " If it was like that than why didn't you try to talk to me when I got back?" Asami's melancholy tone dispersed now she just sounded curious. " Well, I mean when you back you were dating Mako and then you guys broke up and I waited because I didn't think you wanted to jump into a relationship right away." Korra hopped off the counter to move closer to Asami. " Then we both got caught up in basketball and cheer; it just got real busy between the two of us." Korra leaned against the countertop next to Asami. " I understand that totally, but why didn't you text call, email or something" , Asami leaned in to where she was resting on Korra's bicep. Korra stiffened slightly then just relaxed not wanting to push her friend away. " Well the last thing was every single time your dad saw me, it was like he was trying to kill me with his eyes. I mean I can't blame him. My best friend's aunt is the chief of police and my dad is a black ops agent." Korra turned to look at Asami to see her look at the floor.

" Oh shit. Asami I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up your dad. That was a totally bad idea on my part I'm so sorry." Korra wrapped her arm around Asami trying to make up for her foolish outburst. " Don't worry I'm not mad at you, and I'm not sad. I'm furious that my father tried to keep us apart like that." Asami's words were filled with fire and rage and Korra could have sworn she heard Asami grow, which omegas don't typically do. Asami eventually relaxed in Korra's embrace just nuzzled into her side." I wonder what will happen between us since my dad in jail now." Korra swore her heart had just stopped in her chest. Asami looked up into her eyes and sapphires met emeralds. Every instinct in her told her to kiss her to date her. Nothing was in the way anymore it was just her and Asami. " Well I" Korra didn't know what she'd say. " I'm just teasing. Come on let's get your work done so we can chill out." Asami smiled and started pulling Korra towards the attic.

Damn it I missed my chance. All I had to do was ask her out right then and there. I'm an idiot. Asami pulled on the rope for the steps to the attic to come down. Asami started to climb up, and Korra couldn't help but stare at Asami's perfect ass. Korra had to snap herself out of it so she wouldn't get caught. But dang those perfect curves of her ass would have her mesmerized all day. Once Korra had climbed the stairs and joined Asami in the attic she was slapped with a wave of heat. " Jeez it's hot up here." Korra could already feel beads of sweat roll down her neck. " It's because it's the end of summer and there's no air conditioning up here." Oh alright" , Korra was pondering if she should take off her shirt or not for a minute.

I mean I get turned on just from dreaming about her how will I be able to control myself if I'm half naked in front of her. Another heat wave hit Korra in the face. Oh screw it I'll be fine. Korra stripped off her shirt and tossed it down stairs. " Kuvira was right you can't keep your clothes on." Asami chuckled as she walked deeper into the attic. " Rather be naked than sweat to death." Korra laughed. Korra started moving stuff from the shelves into a few small boxes on the floor. Asami helped by cleaning and clearing away the dust and cobwebs as Korra packed stuff in boxes. Korra wiped some of the sweat off her forehead. " Why do you wanna pack up all this stuff anyway." Korra asked packing some books into a box. " The attic was my sanctuary. I'd come up here in the winter when it was cold and read. I'd do a lot of other things to in order to get away from my dad when I was at home." Asami said dusting off a shelf. Korra nodded and picked up the box full of books to bring downstairs. As she was walking Korra tripped over book and fell right near the entrance to the attic. Korra heard a loud slam and Asami raced over her side." Korra are you alright?" Asami asked helping Korra up. " Yeah I'm fine thanks." Korra started picking the scattered books up off the floor. Korra lifted her head and saw that the attic door had closed on them. She got up and tried to push it open and it wouldn't budge. " Hey Asami, the door won't open." , Korra stood and walked over to Asami. Asami's face just went blank." Korra that door only opens from the outside. You just locked us in here." Asami didn't sound mad more like surprised.

" Oops I didn't mean to; it probably closed when I fell on the floor." Korra was placing the books back in the box. " I'll just call Kuv to come get us out." Korra reached in her pocket for her phone, but felt nothing. " Man my phone must have fallen down stairs when I fell." Korra ran her hand through her short brown locks. " What about your phone you could call Opal." Asami stood next to Korra. " My phone is down stairs on the charger, but don't worry too bad Opal said she'd be by around six so we could finish our project." , Asami was rubbing Korra's bicep. " Asami that's probably like ten hours from now and it's like ninety-five degrees up here," Korra stared into those perfect eyes and surprisingly found nothing but a smile. " Well unless you have any better ideas there's not much we can do." Asami sat on the couch positioned against the wall. Korra let out a sigh and joined her. " In the meantime use that brain of yours and read a book." Asami laughed and handed a book to Korra. Korra groaned but accepted it and began to read.

About an hour later it was sweltering hot and the sweat running down from Korra's back was starting to ruin her jeans. Asami stood up over Korra " Kor don't take this the wrong way, but I think we might need to take off a few layers in order to survive this heat for that long." Korra's eyes went wide and she sat up immediately. " Are you sure I mean I can survive." " Kor come one you get hot with a shirt on downstairs I'm pretty sure it's twice as hot up here and I can already see the sweat building on your jeans." Asami said matter of factly. " I'll be okay trust me." Korra was smiling like an idiot right now and scooted back further into the couch. " Korra James Avatar, I swear I will strip you myself if you don't being so unreasonable." Korra flinched at Asami's motherly tone and the last thing she wanted was one of her best friends undressing her. " Alright alright you win I'll take em off." Korra stood up and undid her belt. Korra usually wore baggy pants so her pants just fell to the floor, and she sighed in relief. It may not be total relief but it was better than how she felt earlier. " See now was that so hard." Asami said with an innocent tone.

" Whatever Korra mumbled" she back down on the couch in her sports bra and boxers. Asami began to strip as well. She lifted her boyfriend T above her head to reveal a lacy black bra and threw her shirt to the side. She then slid her shorts down her long creamy legs to reveal matching panties. Asami discarded the shorts in the same pile as her shirt. Korra's mouth began to water and she didn't even realize she was staring. " Would you stop looking at me like that." Asami chuckled with her hand on her hip. " S sorry" Korra stuttered. Korra had to keep going over basketball drills in her head to keep her mind focused, and to keep her little friend from coming back. " Well since it doesn't look like you be reading any more why don't we play some chess." Asami was pulling out a chess set and setting it on the table near her and Korra.

" Ok" , Korra was able to choke that word while trying to keep her body in check. Korra was never that good at chess or anything academic so playing with Asami was a pure nightmare. She was always able to keep a B and sometimes manage an A in class, but Asami was a 4.0 student and didn't even need to attend class if she wanted to. After about the third time Korra lost. She finally figured out Asami's strategy and was able to hold her off. For a few minutes Korra had Asami on the ropes before Asami had finally beaten her. " Well it looks like you do have some skills in the game. Huh Kor?" Asami smiled at her friend as she was resetting the board. " Yeah only after the first three times." Korra had on her signature pout. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and snuggled into her. Korra nuzzled the top of Asami's head with her cheek and began to purr in contentment. Eventually they both fell asleep.

Korra nuzzled the top of Asami's head and purred affectionately. Even though getting stuck in the attic wasn't planned or exactly what she wanted it was one of the best moments of her life. She was cuddled up with the girl of her dreams. Even though it was like one hundred degrees she couldn't be happier. Korra inhaled the sweet scent of Asami's hair. It smelt like Jazmine and vanilla, and it made her nose tingle. Her scent smelled even better than she remembered it was so strong and pulled at her. Korra's eyes snapped open as she finally connected the dots. Asami just went into heat. Korra's cock was already hard and strained against the front of her underwear. What was worst was Asami's hand was high up on Korra's thigh right next to her straining erection. Fuck what am I supposed to do. We're gonna be stuck up here for who know how much longer, and she smells so good. Korra let out a soft whimper. Finally, Asami started to wake up. Shit.

Asami P.O.V

Asami felt a pounding between her legs as she woke and whimpered. She could smell the sweet alluring sent of an alpha. It smelt like the ocean and a sweet spring breeze. The throbbing between her legs and the wetness building there was starting to become unbearable. Asami gently lifted her head up from her alpha's shoulder. Asami's emerald eyes crashed crystal blue azure ones. Asami tried to look down at the floor, but her vision was directed elsewhere. Korra's cock was straining against her boxers, and it only made the throbbing between her legs even more unbearable. She didn't have to Korra about her heat she already knew. She and Korra sat there for a moment of awkward silence. " Korra" Asami tried to break the silence and tell Korra something but she was cut off Korra's tan lips connected with hers. Asami melted into the kiss and wrapped her hands around Korra's neck. Asami's lips moved in synch with Korra's and melded together.

Before Asami Korra had hefted her onto her lap. Asami kissed Korra with even more heat and passion. Asami felt Korra's tongue brush against her bottom lip pleading for access. Asami slipped her tongue into Korra's mouth tasting every bit of Korra's sweetness. Their tongues battled for dominance as they searched every crevice of each other's mouths. Korra's hands began to massage Asami's butt as she began to grind into Korra. Asami moaned into Korra's mouth as she could feel her member rub up against her covered sex. Asami wanted more friction and obviously Korra did too. Asami disconnected their lips and pushed Korra against the back of the couch. " Korra stop. You're not thinking straight my heat is messing with your head." Korra looked up into Asami's eyes. " Sams I've wanted this for before I could even walk. I've wanted to be with you so long it's been eating me up inside for thirteen years. Heat or no heat I love you and that's gonna change." Asami's heart swelled with love as her eyes swelled with tears. She was so happy that the one person in the world she loved loves her back. " I love you too baby." Tears spilled down Asami's cheeks.

" I love you so much baby." Asami said as her forehead rested against Korra's. " It only took you thirteen years, getting locked in an attic, and one heat to make you finally say it." Asami laughed. " Sorry, but hey at least I said it now." Korra nudged her nose against Asami's. Asami felt another pool of wetness rush through her pussy. Asami groaned in frustration. " You know now that you're my baby I could take care of this for you." Korra ran her fingers over Asami's soaked panties. " Who said I was your baby" Asami sat up on Korra's lap. " I don't ever remember agreeing to that." Asami had a seductive smirk plastered on her face. She looked down at chest heaving Korra who gave a soft chuckle. Korra looked beautiful with her defined six pack, and chiselled features of her face. " Asami Grace Sato would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Asami leaned down and gave a soft longing kiss to Korra's tan lips. Asami pulled back. " Yes I will Korra James Avatar." Korra beamed with happiness and her smile was proof. " So now can I take care of your heat now." Korra gave her a little seductive smirk. " Kor baby I love you, but I'm not on the pill and we don't have any protection up here." Asami placed her hand on Korra's cheek, and Korra gave her a pout. " Please Sami. I could pull out." Asami just quirked an eyebrow. " Korra we both know you don't have the control for that." Korra's pout got even larger. Asami couldn't deny Korra looked adorable and her heat was already driving her mad. She had an alpha right here in front of her. " I'll tell you what if you can eat me out to solve my problem." Asami leaned in and pulled on Korra's earlobe with her teeth before whispering in her ear " I can give you the best blowjob ever." Asami sat back up and saw the spark of delight on her alpha's face. " Deal" Korra breathed before capturing Asami's lips with her own. This is the beast day and heat ever.


	4. What Really Happened

Asami was in an immense amount of pleasure and couldn't figure out if she was hot from the heat of the attic or the intense make out session she was having with her alpha. Korra was sucking her tongue out of her mouth while her hands continued their current ministrations on her ass. Asami leaned down trying to gain more access to Korra's mouth as their tongues wrestled in their mouths. Asami continued to grind into Korra's lap feeling Korra's member strain against her underwear and rub against Asami's entrance. She moaned into Korra's mouth feeling the amazing friction. She could feel Korra's hands move up onto her sides as she began circling her thumbs over Asami's toned stomach. Asami moved her hands off of Korra's neck and lowered them onto the favourite part of her alpha's body.

She dragged her dark red manicured nails over the tight hard muscles of Korra's abs. She loved how Korra's muscles tightened under her touch. She could have sworn her girlfriend was one of the most ripped muscular people she had ever seen. Korra moved her hands to cup Asami's still covered breasts eliciting an encouraging moan from Asami. Asami reluctantly removed her hands from Korra's stomach moved them behind her back. Asami, without looking, unhooked her bra and let the lacy black garment fall down her arms and into Korra's lap.

Asami pulled back and looked her girlfriend in her crystal sapphire eyes to catch them staring at her chest. She could see Korra lick her lips at the sight of her tits. " Asami your so fucking beautiful." Korra whispered cupping Asami's right breast and toying with nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Asami gave along moan and pushed into Korra's hand. Asami gasped in pleasure as she felt Korra's warm mouth latch onto her left one and suck on it like a baby. Asami thread her hands through her Korra's soft auburn locks encouraging her continue. Within moments Asami was whimpering mess in Korra's lap. Korra let go of her breast with a pop and began flicking her nipple with her tongue, causing Asami to moan loudly " Oh Korra" .

This obviously encouraged Korra and gave the same administrations to the other one. Asami gasped as she felt Korra's fingers circling her clit through her underwear. Her hips started bucking uncontrollably into Korra's fingers. Asami felt like her body was on fire as Korra continued her work and felt like she couldn't hold out any longer or she'd burst into flames. " Korra stop teasing already." She pushed Korra back onto the back of the couch. She saw Korra give her a lopsided grin as she let her go with a pop. Asami grasped onto Korra's body and wrapped her legs around Korra's waist as she stood up. Korra sat down with Asami in her lap leaning against the foot of the couch. " Why don't you stand up so I can see all of your beautiful body." Korra said raising her eyebrows at Asami. Asami was tempted to tease Korra out of her mind but with another dull throb between her legs those thoughts vanished. She stood in front of Korra and her thumbs through the sides of her underwear. She slowly dragged her lacy black panties down her long creamy white legs. She slowly stepped out of them and through them to the other side of the room. She turned back to her girlfriend to see her gawking at her naked body. Korra leaned forward taking Asami's hips and bringing her closer. Korra inhaled the sweet scent of Asami's heat and began playing with her with her thumb. Asami gave a soft whimper and bit her bottom lip. Korra began sliding her other fingers through Asami's gleaming wet entrance earning her even more praise. When Korra finally started to push into her that's Asami's knees buckled and she fell into Korra's lap.

Korra lust laughed and kissed Asami's hair. " I guess we gotta find a different way to do this huh?" Asami looked up at Korra's smiling face. " You know have a really pretty face." She pecked Korra on the chin. " How about I sit on it" Korra's eyes seemed to widen in astonishment which made Asami chuckle. Asami gave her a small nod. Asami stood and gave Korra a few moments to drink in all her features. Asami put her foot on Korra's collarbone and backed her alpha further into the front of the couch. Asami proceeded to sit on her knees while her pussy hovered just above Korra's lips. Asami shuddered as she felt Korra's tongue trace her glistening outer folds. Asami's hips began to squirm and she felt Korra's strong arms wrapped around her thighs a pull her closer to Korra's waiting mouth. She felt Korra's tongue penetrate her outer folds and shamelessly bucked into Korra's face as she practically fell to pieces. She leaned forward and gripped onto the headboard of the couch.

Korra continued to swirl her tongue inside Asami and taste her sweet juices. Asami felt Korra slip in two of her fingers and practically screamed as Korra curled her fingers and hit the spot that she craved to be touched. Asami dug her nails deep into the old sofa as Korra pleasured her. She felt Korra's fingers stretch her as they pumped in and out. That's when she felt Korra's lips shift and capture her clit between her teeth. That's when Asami wrapped her hands in the soft auburn locks. She felt Korra flick her clit with her tongue before her lips wrapped around it and began to suck like her life depended on it. She began to grind intensely into Korra's face " Korra, oh my god I'm so close I'm so close" Asami whimpered while bucking into Korra's face. With one final flick of Korra's tongue and Asami's inner walls clenched down on Korra's fingers and Asami was a frozen shuddering mess as her juices spilled out of her and onto Korra's face. Asami's convulses felt like they lasted forever. They only continued once Korra's other hand went up to her breast and began to fondle it. Asami's convulses began to die down as she collapsed onto the head board of the couch.

Asami felt Korra release her thighs and let Asami drop into her lap. Asami smoothed out her girlfriend's ruffled hair as she looked into those lustful azure eyes and face half covered in Asami's sticky sweet fluids. " I didn't know you were so good at that." Asami gave Korra a longing kiss and tasted herself on Korra's tongue. " Well I've got a sexy girlfriend to impress I gotta make a good first impression." Korra gave her a smirk. Asami nuzzled into the crook of Korra's neck and gave a soft purr. Asami could have stayed like that forever, but she felt something hard pressed against her ass. Asami had been so caught up in her climax she almost forgot Kor needed to be taken care of too. Asami lifted her head from Korra's shoulder and looked up into Korra's eyes. " Now how about I take care of this." Asami gave a deliberate squeeze to Korra's swollen cock. Korra gave a low groan and threw her head back against the back of the couch. " Well you did make a promise, and I'd like to see how good you are at it." Asami watched her alpha crack her eye open and gave her a seductive wink. Time to make her feel good.

Korra P.O.V

Korra couldn't believe that she ever put off sex with Asami after that display. The sight of her girlfriend's nude body, her soft perky breasts, her sweet alluring scent, and her amazing pussy were all perfect reasons why she should have made her move earlier. She had love seeing Asami come undone so much that she almost didn't mind that her cock was pounding so much that it hurt and could still feel the dampness from when Asami was grinding into her hips earlier. With Asami's heat she was already painfully hard. When Asami had finally grabbed her cock it was so sensitive she didn't even attempt to hold back her long groan. Korra wanted so badly to fuck Asami mindless, to just feel those tight velvet walls grasp her and milk her dry, but Asami was right Korra had little to no restraint and if Asami got pregnant she had no doubt in her mind her parents would literally kill her. Korra decided that getting a blowjob from a gorgeous omega was the next best thing.

Asami began to stroke Korra's erection through her damp boxers and Korra lifted her hips up unintentionally into Asami's warm hand. " Well someone's eager" she could hear Asami's chuckling and just couldn't respond. With Asami palming her shaft all her thoughts went haywire and she was lost in a sea of lust. She felt kissing and nipping at her neck while her hands roamed over her chest. Korra groaned loudly and as Asami's hands slipped beneath her sports bra and play with her nipple. Korra didn't have much of chest and could easily pass for a dude if she wanted but she was still super sensitive, and pressed into Asami's touch. Korra could feel Asami fiddling with the entrance to her underwear and finally grab her shaft and Korra's hips snapped up immediately, and let out a soft whimper. " You're already so hard for Mrs. Team Captain." Asami placed a soft kiss on her lips, which wasn't easy since Korra still had her head leaned back against the back of the couch. Korra felt Asami pull her out of her shorts as her cock twitched finally being free of its sticky prison.

Asami had stopped her administrations and Korra looked down at her girlfriend, only to see her staring in awe. " Like what you see." She pushed some locks of Asami's hair behind her hair. Looked back up at Korra with an astonished look on her pretty face. " Korra you're so fucking big. I mean you're at least ten inches." Korra felt pride swell in her chest hearing her omega's praise, but ended up blushing at the comment. " We can stop if you want to. I mean I didn't really realize that I was that big and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Korra rambled on.

Korra grunted as Asami gave a few testing jerks to her cock. " Oh no. I still have to repay you for your earlier services." Asami's sultry voice only made her even harder. Asami began to scatter kisses across Korra's neck and trail her way down to Korra's abs. Asami licked her way down Korra's abs taking extra time to kiss each individual one. Asami pulled at the waist band of Korra's boxers with her teeth. Korra's thoughts were going wild as she saw her girlfriend's mouth just inches away from her throbbing cock. Asami began to laugh as she kneeled on the floor as Korra was about to go mad that she kept stopping. " You are going to kill me with this waiting why are you waiting and laughing?" , Korra was on the verge of going crazy. " I was just thinking how embarrassing it would be if Opal found us up here with your cock in my mouth." Under any other circumstances Korra would call the whole thing off, but right now she was throbbing hard and couldn't stand being teased anymore. " Sami please I'm about to go crazy here and now you're just teasing." Korra whined.

Asami flashed her a seductive smirk. " Oh is this what you want?" Asami dragged her tongue up the underside of Korra's shaft stopping just before her head. Korra ran her hands through her hair as her head flung back again. " Yes. Baby please" Korra pleaded softly. Asami kissed the tip of Korra's head before licking up and down the sides of Korra's cock. Korra's mouth hung open in ecstasy as moans groans and sighs escaped the alpha's mouth as her partner kept on pleasuring her. Korra could already fill precome building and dripping from her head as she tried to fight off her building climax. Korra took a sharp breath in as she felt her being engulfed by Asami's soft lips and massaging her head. Korra gripped the edges of the couch as Asami began to take even more inches of her massive cock. Korra could feel her head touch the back of Asami's throat and the warm slick muscles of Asami's throat squeeze her cock. Asami began to bob up and down on Korra's thick cock only eliciting even more groans from her alpha. Korra threaded her hands through Asami's hair guiding her up and down her shaft.

Asami pulled up a little further and grasped the base Korra's shaft with her fist and began bobbing up and down on the head of Korra's cock while her hand pumped at her base. Korra could the pressure in her lower abdomen build even more as she neared her release. " Sami I'm gonna come. I'm so close." Korra breathed. Korra could feel Asami double her efforts drawing Korra even closer to the edge. With one final suck on her cock Korra groaned in pleasure as she emptied herself down Asami's throat. Korra's whole body froze all except her hips which gave a few weak thrusts giving Asami everything she had. When her climax finally tapered off as she slumped back into the couch. She heard Asami gulp down all her cum as she released her cock with a pop and a thin line of spit connecting them.

Asami tucked Korra back into her shorts and climbed onto the couch to cuddle next to her girlfriend. " That was just awesome. You were amazing." Korra wrapped her arm lazily around Asami's shoulders giving her a quick peck on the cheek. " You weren't so bad yourself." Asami wrapped her Korra's waist. " I guess it's official I have the sexiest omega in school as my girlfriend." Korra laughed. " You got that right, but I still stand by my state. I don't think you would've pulled out after what I just saw." Asami nuzzled further into her side. " I'm to drained to argue literally." Korra rested head on the top of Asami's. " Come on we better put our clothes back on before Opal gets here." Asami stood up from the couch. Korra just grumbled. Asami sighed " DO you really want the school's headlines to read Basketball Team Captain Caught Naked in Attic with Head Cheerleader" Korra reluctantly stood up. " Why do you always have to be right?" Korra started to put her jeans on.

Opal P.O.V

Opal walked through the front door to the Sato estate and into the house. Asami never locked the door when she knew she was coming over. Opal looked over at the kitchen which was scattered with food from IHop, and looked around to see if she could see Asami. " Sami" Opal's shout echoed through the house. She walked around the hall and saw something lying on the floor. As she got closer she saw it was a Fire Ferrets moving shirt right underneath the attic. Opal quirked an eyebrow as she pulled down the door to the attic. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and could smell something. It was a familiar scent but couldn't quite place it. Suddenly, something fell from the attic and Opal shrieked as she fell back on her butt.

" Wahoo. We're free." Opal sat stunned as she looked at shouting shirtless Korra. Opal shot up and kicked Korra in the thigh, which earned her a whine from Korra and clutching her thigh. " Korra you gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" Opal was shouting at Korra. " You mean besides getting beat up by a short cheerleader!" Korra sassed back. Opal wasn't currently in the mood for Korra's sass. " Kor be nice." Opal looked up to see Asami climbing down the attic ladder. " Does anyone care to want to explain what the hell just happened." Opal was waving her hands around in fury. " Relax Ope. Korra came over to help me move some stuff out of the attic and we got locked in. We didn't have our phones so we had to wait till you got here to get us out." Asami chuckled slightly stepping over to her friends. " That still doesn't explain why there is a shirtless maniac in the middle of the room." Opal had crossed her arms.

" Because Korra can't keep her clothes on." Asami laughed rubbing Korra's back. " Hey" Korra pouted. Korra grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it on over her head. " So what did you guys do till I showed up." Opal had a small smirk on her face as she watched Korra blush and rubbed the back of her neck. " I just beat Korra at chess a couple times and we took a nap and read some books." Asami strode over to her looking rather confident. Opal highly doubted that. " Well, Sams I gotta get home before my mom loses her mind from coming home late three nights in a row." Korra walked up to Asami. They shared a quick hug " I'll see you at school tomorrow." That's when Opal could pick up the small scent of sex. There is no way an alpha and omega just played chess in an attic alone. Opal watched as Korra left. The second she heard the door close she assaulted Asami with questions.

" Did she ask you out? Did you say yes? What did you two really do in that attic?" , Asami just rolled her eyes and looked at Opal. " Yes, yes, and I told you already." Asami walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess she had walked in to. " Sami, come on I can smell it all over you." Asami had just put the dishes in the sink. " Ope I'm exhausted let's get this project done." Asami was dragging her into her living room. Opal poked and prodded Asami with questions as they worked, but got nothing. Opal frowned as her efforts meant nothing, but she perked up when she realized she had another way to find out what she wanted to know.

After Asami and Opal finished their project Opal sped home and ran up the stairs. She charged down the room and burst into Kuvira's room. Kuvira was an orphan who was adopted by Suyin, which made her Opal's sister, who was only three months older than her. She caught Kuvira playing on her X-box staring at the TV with a controller in hand. " Ever heard of knocking." Kuvira gave a sarcastic remark not even looking up from the screen. Opal stormed over to the TV and switched it off. " Hey! What's you're deal" Kuvira through her hands up in frustration. " Look I know Korra tells you everything and I wanna know what she did with Asami up in the attic." Opal crossed her arms over her body.

Kuvira stood up stretching wearing Adidas sweat pants and a tank top standing a good four inches over Opal. " She was just helping move Asami's stuff that's all." , Kuvira yawned. " Vira you know that's bullcrap. So what really happened?" She was glaring up at Kuvira. Kuvira rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed. " Look Ope I seriously don't know. Even Kor and I are tight I can't just snitch like that. So you're outta luck." Kuvira had a carefree smile plastered on her face. Opal gave her a smirk knowing how to play her cards in this game. " Alright. How about I just tell mom what you and Suki really do when you're supposed to be studying?" Kuvira shot up wide eyed with surprise.

Lately Kuvira's girlfriend Suki had been coming over to tutor Kuv, which they did, but afterwards was a different story. Let's just say Kuvira had so wash her sheets a lot. " Ope please come on. I seriously don't know. You can't tell mom about that." Kuvira was on the edge of the bed pleading. Opal quirked an eyebrow. " Mom!" Kuvira's dark green eyes went wide and shot up. " Opal come on I'm being totally serious I don't know." Kuvira looked scared out her mind. " Yes dear." Suyin strolled into the room with cleaning supplies in. " I just wanted to tell you something." Suyin's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Opal looked back over at her sister. Kuvira mouthed the word 'please'. " I just wanted to tell you Kuvira said she'd do my chores this week since cheer will be practicing extra hard for the homecoming game." Opal smiled. Kuvira didn't look exactly happy, but she did look less distressed.

" Oh Kuvy that's super nice of you!" Suyin beamed before placing a kiss on her oldest child's cheek. " Thanks mom." Kuvira grumbled and Opal just giggled. " Good night you two." Suyin walked out of the room and down the stairs. " Opal you suck." Kuvira sighed as she flopped back onto the bed. " No. Your girlfriend is the one that sucks. Anyway make sure the kitchen is spotless. Goodnight Kuvy." Opal laughed as she ran outta the room and felt Kuvira throw a pillow at her back.


	5. Back at School

Korra P.O.V Korra walked into the house and took her shoes off at the door. “Hey I’m home.” Korra strode across the foyer in to the kitchen with a huge smile and an amazing attitude. “We can see that, and you’re obviously in a good. What’s the occasion?” Senna was currently setting the table with tonight’s dinner. “What I can’t just be happy that I’m home early, and actually get to eat dinner with my family.” Korra sat down at the table and leaned back in her chair. “Normally I’d say your full of crap, but I am actually happy you’re home for dinner.” Senna kissed her daughter’s hair as she continued to set the table. Tonraq walked into the kitchen, and shot a smirk at Korra.

Korra scrunched her face up in confusion at her father. “Kor come with me into my office for a second.” Tonraq strode out of the kitchen and Korra whispered over to her mother “Am I in trouble or something.” Senna simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Korra stood up from the table and walked over to her father’s office where he was leaning against his desk. “What’s up dad.” Korra stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans. “Drink this.” Tonraq stuck out a glass of clear liquid towards Korra. Korra quirked an eyebrow at her father. “If you know what’s good for you you’ll drink it.” Tonraq smiled and shook his head.

Korra took the glass from her father and gave him one last sceptical look. Korra gulped down the clear liquid and almost immediately gagged on it. “What is this stuff.” Korra wiped her tongue on the back of her hand. “It’s sex suppressants so your mother won’t freak out when she smells the sex all over you.” Tonraq was laughing so hard that her was now in tears. Korra’s whole face was now crimson and not even her tan complexion could hide it. “How did you figure it out so quickly, and mom didn’t even notice?” Korra’s voice was maybe a whole octave higher than usual from embarrassment.

“Korra you know alpha’s have stronger senses than omegas and betas, plus I was kind of expecting you to be engaged in some kind of sex. Being an alpha in high school.” Korra felt her father’s huge hand on her shoulder. “So you’re not mad?” Korra cringed at her question hoping she wouldn’t get chewed out. “No. In fact I have something for you.” Tonraq reached onto the shelf and threw a small black package at Korra. Korra examined the package and found it to be a fifty pack of condoms, and Korra’s face lit up even more than before. “Dad are you serious.” Korra gave her signature pout. “Hey you should be thanking me. This way you can have as much fun as you want without bringing us home any grandpups and give your mother a seizure. If you were anything like me, you sure will need it.” Tonraq gave his daughter a clap on the back and walked into the kitchen.

Korra ran up the stairs to her room and stuck her condoms under her mattress. Korra walked down the stairs and sat at the dining room table with her parents. Korra dug into her steak like some kind of animal and Senna let out a sigh. “Korra how many times do I have to tell you to at least try and eat like a human.” Senna bit off a piece of her steak. Korra looked up with a strip of steak hanging from her teeth. Senna put a hand over her face and gave a loud groan. Korra slurped up the meat and smiled. “Sorry mom.” Senna sat back up and smiled at her daughter. “So Korra anything interesting coming up.” Korra wiped her mouth. “Well I don’t have practice tomorrow so Kuv and I are gonna hang out. Then I’ve got practice on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Lastly I asked Asami today and now she’s my girlfriend.” Korra practically whispered the last part.

Senna squealed and nearly knocked over her food. “Finally. You two took your sweet time didn’t you?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah I know, but hey I did it now.” Korra stretched and yawned. “Well, I’m going to bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Korra out her plate in the sink and ran up the stairs to her room. Korra threw off her clothes and laid down on her bed smiling like an idiot. I’m dating Asami Sato!! Korra drifted off into sleep with a huge smile on her face.

Asami P.O.V Asami had spent the night in her old house before moving off to her new apartment. She wanted to soak in all the memories before she would be leaving it deserted and empty. She was exhausted from yesterday. As if getting locked in an attic wasn’t enough, Opal kept throwing questions her way as they worked. The only thing that accomplished was making their work take twice as long as it should have. Eventually Opal decided to leave and she could finally get some rest. Asami shifted over onto her side to see that her clock read six-thirty and she had to be at school in half an hour.

She picked up a small bottle that sat in her sight stand, and twirled it through her fingers. Last night she was going through her mother’s bathroom to grab a few pieces of her jewellery for safe keeping, but she found something else. Under the cabinet she found a small container off birth control pills. Her thoughts immediately rushed back to the amazing events in the attic with Korra, and a dull throb began between her legs. Korra had helped calm Asami’s heat for a while, but she was far from satisfied. Last night she had started taking the foul pills, just in case her puppy alpha wanted to have some more fun.

She finally peeled herself out of bed and began getting ready for the day. I wonder if Korra wants to tell people we’re dating. Asami finished applying her makeup and walked into the kitchen. Asami heard the doorbell ring and ran do the door. Who would come by here at like seven-thirty. Asami opened the door to find her new girlfriend leaning against the door frame. Asami’s heart melted as she her girlfriend flashed her a smirk. Korra wore a black polo shirt and dark jeans. “Hey babe. Did you miss your alpha?” Asami felt Korra’s arm wrap around her waist “Baby what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be going to school?” Asami pressed her body against Korra’s and gave her a peck on the cheek. Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Well my baby girl is in heat and I figured you’d want an escort.” Asami traced her puppy’s strong jaw line, and kissed her girlfriend’s sweet lips. She pulled Korra inside and they both ate breakfast in the kitchen. “So baby there’s something I want to tell you.” Asami sang. Korra had a worried look on her face that made Asami laugh. “Sweetie it’s nothing bad calm down.” Korra let out a huge sigh. “So I found some birth control pills, and there’s enough to last us at least a year.” Asami took a sip of her orange juice, while Korra choked on hers. “Sami that’s epic. That’s awesome. Does that mean what I think it means?” Korra shot up and lifted Asami up in a hug. Asami smiled down at Korra and started to laugh. “Yes it does, but right now we have school, so let’s get going.” Asami kissed Korra’s forehead as she saw her puppy’s pout. “You know we could skip. Just have some alone time. Just you and me.” Korra set her down on the counter and smiled.

“I don’t feel like getting crap from my cheer coach and you throwing up running so many laps after Tenzin found out.” Asami leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Korra’s. She heard Korra whimper slightly. “Ok fine, but only because you said so.” Korra looked up to look at Asami. “Your alpha card just revoked baby.” Asami chuckled as she heard Korra give a small growl. After they finished eating Korra drove Asami to school. Unfortunately, Asami and Korra didn’t have classes together so Korra walked Asami to class and gave her a soft peck before going to class.

Korra P.O.V Korra sat down in Mrs. Pema’s class next to Kuvira, and took out her notebook. Korra looked over at Kuvira and saw her with bags under her eyes, her braid was really messy, and eyes half closed. “Bro what happened to you? It looks like you went three rounds with a tiger and lost.” Korra started drawing in her book. Mrs. Pema was a really cool teacher and let the kids do almost anything they wanted on Mondays since no one felt like working. The best part was she had them for two periods. “I was up all flippin night cleaning the kitchen for Opal.” Kuvira stretched and laid her head down on the table. “So you can’t pick up my stuff from McDonald’s, but you can stay up all night and clean the kitchen for your baby sister.” Korra leaned back in the chair.

“Yo man I’m in this whole mess because of you anyway.” Kuvira was obviously agitated and she was more than a little hesitant to ask why. Korra scooted away from her friend slightly. “So you wanna tell me how this is my fault or do I have to just help you out with the cleaning.” Korra was shrinking away from her friend slowly. “So Opal came home last night screaming about how you and Asami did something in the attic. I said I didn’t know and then she threatened to spill my sex life to mom if I didn’t do her chores for the week.” Korra wasn’t sure if she should laugh of if she should feel bad. “Yo man thanks for covering for me man. I owe you one man.” Korra lightly punched her friend in the arm.

“No you’re gonna help me with all these stupid chores since you got me into this.” Kuvira sat up and was glaring at her friend. “Aite, and I know I deserve it so okay.” Kuvira started to smile at her friend and put her arm around Korra’s shoulders. “So you gonna tell me what happened.” Kuvira smirked at her friend and Korra just sighed. “If I tell you, you gotta swear to keep your mouth shut.” “I can try. Now spill.” Korra ended up telling almost everything to Kuvira and they both ended up laughing at each other, but everything ended up being alright. The next three periods were okay just classes and Korra sleeping on and off until lunch finally came. She found Asami and they sat with Kuvira, Suki, and Opal.

“So you guys finally “tied the knot” huh?” Opal gave a seductive smirk that made Korra blush as she put her arm around Asami. “Opal come on we didn’t do anything. I just finally alphad up and asked her out.” Korra popped a fry in her mouth. “That’s a load of bull and you know it.” Opal crossed he arms at the couple. “Well you blackmail me. Unlike some people.” Korra shot Kuvira a look. Kuvira returned it with a glare. “What did you do Ku?” Suki asked looking up at her girlfriend. “Nothing babe. It’s just Korra being Korra.” Korra could tell Suki didn’t believe her and just smiled. Lunch went by smoothly, until a couple of alphas walked by Asami and just wouldn’t leave. After a about fifteen minutes Korra whipped around and growled “Beat it!” and the two boys ran like hell. When Korra turned back around all her friends were staring at her. Asami cupped her cheek in her hand “Baby you’re gonna give someone a heart attack.” Korra looked like a kicked puppy “I’m sorry.”

“Bro I know Asami’s heat is kind of intense, but you gotta chill.” Kuvira wrapped her arm around Suki. “What do you mean her heat’s intense.” Suki pulled back from Kuvira and everyone started laughing as Kuvira cringed at her obviously upset girlfriend. “Suk you know that’s not what I meant. I was just trying to help Korra.” Kuvira tried to calm down the raging omega. “Why would say it if you don’t mean it.” Korra whispered over to Asami “I think you may have just started a fight.” That made Asami giggle.

“Suk don’t take this the wrong way, but are you on your period?” The whole table was dead silent for like five minutes. Finally, Suki looked up at Kuvira and slapped her across the face and strode off. Kuvira put a hand up to her face and just watched her girlfriend walk off in awe. “Why the hell did I say that. I’m such an idiot.” We all looked at each other than back at Kuvira. “Yes you are.” We all said it in unison. The bell rang and Korra and Asami shared a quick kiss then her and Kuvira walked down to cross fit. Korra and Kuvira were both in basketball shorts, and sports bras, shirtless doing pull ups for their work out today. “Bro she’s gonna kill me. She won’t even answer her phone. Korra pulled up on the bar and then came back down. “Kuv come on. You guys have been together for like two years and done so much stuff together it’s like gross. You’re gonna be okay.” Korra grunted as she went back up. “Yeah maybe after my chores I’ll go see her.” Kuvira sighed and came down from the pull up bar.

Korra felt her phone buzz and dropped to the floor. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text.

Asami- Can you get out of class!?!?

Korra- Yeah. Why?

Asami- I need you now!!!

Korra- Why what’s wrong?

Asami- Just come to the bathroom by the football field. And hurry.

Korra- OK. I’ll be right there.

Korra jogged across the football field, and sprinted into the bathroom to find Asami sitting on the counter next to the sink. Korra was immediately hit with Asami’s heat and strode over to her waiting girlfriend. “Were you expecting this or something.” Asami traced the lines of Korra’s abs. Korra closed and locked the bathroom door. “I was working out with cross fit, but I’m ready for a different kind of work out.” Korra whispered as she began to make out with Asami. Korra was engulfed in pheromones and felt her cock starting to harden. Asami pulled back and leaned in so her mouth was next to Korra’s ear. “I need inside me.” With those words Korra’s control snapped and her lips crashed onto Asami’s. I’m about to lose my V card to Asami Sato. This is gonna be fucking awesome.


	6. Controlling Omegas

Korra P.O.V Korra was engulfed in Asami’s heat and her instincts started to take over. Korra slid her hands under Asami’s shirt and began to rub her girlfriend’s tits through her bra, eliciting moans of pleasure to fill Korra’s mouth. Korra could feel Asami pulling at the straps of her sports bra eager to get started. Their lips detached for e brief moment as Asami took pulled her bra over her head. Korra could feel Asami’s hands move down her body and began to rub her erection through her shorts.

Korra detached their lips and let out a low groan. “Guess it’s a good idea I started birth control today huh?” Asami flashed her a seductive smirk. “You just love to tease me don’t you?” Kora began nipping at Asami’s neck. Korra reached for the hem of Asami’s shirt and pulled the sexy omega’s shirt off. Leaving her girlfriend in her bra and short shorts. “You don’t seem to mind.” Asami slipped her hand beneath the alpha’s shorts and grasped her throbbing erection, which gained a gasp from Korra. Finally, Korra quickly stripped Asami of the rest of her clothes, while Asami slid her shorts and boxers down her waist. Asami grasped Korra’s cock and gave it a few pumps, causing Korra to roll her head onto Asami’s shoulder. “You ready baby?” Asami whispered in Korra’s ear. Korra ran her thumb up and down Asami’s slick dripping wet sex. Asami started to moan and buck into Korra’s finger. Korra felt Asami line up the head of her anatomy with her entrance and could feel the wetness of Asami’s heat spill down her head.

Korra started to push in lightly until all of her head was engulfed in Asami’s entrance. Korra felt like her knees were about to buckle from how amazingly tight and wet Asami felt around her. Both of the groaned in unison. “Baby. You’re so fucking big, and you’re not even all the way inside me.” Asami breathed into Korra’s ear. “And you’re so mother-fucking tight.” Korra growled into Asami’s shoulder. Korra stayed frozen for a moment until Asami leaned in to whisper something in her ear. “Puppy I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.” Asami licked Korra’s earlobe. With a quick thrust of Korra’s hips almost all of her cock was in Asami. All of a sudden, Asami shrieked and raked her nails down Korra’s back hard enough to leave deep scratches, and make Korra hiss. Korra looked at her girlfriend to see her face streaked with a few tears. Korra was immediately concerned.

“Sami are you alright.” Korra began stroking Asami’s cheek affectionately. “I felt something tear, and it really hurts. Please, don’t move.” She felt Asami rest her head on her shoulder. Korra had to focus with everything she had to not plow into Asami right then and there. After a few minutes she could feel Asami sink down on her to take all of her inside. Korra’s mouth hung open in ecstasy as Asami began to grind her hips into hers. Korra slowly began to back out and sink back in. The pleasure had not lost any of its allure. Korra started at a decent pace twirling Asami’s nipples between her fingers and earning rewarding moans and sighs from the omega beneath her. Korra’s pace slowly picked up into a punishing pace making Asami’s tits bounce every time their hips connected. “Oh baby. Korra.” Asami kept moaning loudly, while Korra let out low growls and grunts into her shoulder.

Even after only seeing her new girlfriend come once she could tell she was close. Feeling Asami’s tight velvety walls wrap around her with every thrust was pulling close to edge too. Asami was so wet and her heat just made it even better. Korra’s pace increased trying to push them both closer to the edge. “Fuck, Fuck I’m so close. I’m gonna come.” Asami moaned. After just one more thrust Asami screamed Korra’s name as her orgasm hit her full force. Asami started grinding into Korra as her walls clenched around Korra’s cock. Instantly, Korra unloaded into Asami. “Oh Fuck.” Korra moaned as she flung her head back as Asami coaxed a flood of cum from her cock. Korra’s whole body went still as she clutched Asami’s hips and gave a few weak thrusts with her hips. Just when Korra thought that she was done Asami’s walls would flutter and coax even more out of her already drained balls. When both of them had come down from their high Korra could feel the base of her cock begin to swell and stretch Asami’s tight walls. When Korra’s knot was fully formed they both sighed in contentment.

Korra looked up at her exhausted omega and kissed her forehead. “Well how was it?” Asami ran her hand through Korra’s short bronze locks. “That’s was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt in my life.” Korra breathed. Korra began to purr and nuzzling into her girlfriend’s nude body. “So you’re not mad that you’re losing your alpha card for good.” Asami rested her chin on Korra’s head. “I wouldn’t say I lost it. You can’t tell me what to do all the time.” Korra gave Asami a smirk. Asami lifted an eyebrow at Korra “You do know you just knotted me, which means you shouldn’t make me angry. Cause I can do things like this.” Asami clenched her walls around Korra’s knot. Korra let out a whimper and almost fell to the floor as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“Fuck. OW Ok you made your point I’m sorry.” Korra looked pleadingly up at Asami. “That’s what I thought babe.” Asami leaned down and locked lips with her girlfriend. “We’ll be stuck like this for about an hour. Sorry.” Korra looked up at Asami. “I’m going to be late for cheer practice, but I think this was definitely worth it.” “Well I don’t mind I got the best seat in the house.” Korra nuzzled into Asami. “I love you so much.” Asami breathed. “Me too.” Both of them just stayed in each other’s arms waiting for Korra’s k not to disappear.

Kuvira P.O. V Kuvira had sat at the top of the bleachers watching the cheerleaders get ready for practice for forty-five minutes. When Korra hadn’t come back from the bathroom she thought she’d talk to Suki, since Korra was her ride home. Kuvira had purposefully sat where Suki could see her, but her girlfriend was reluctant to look her way. Kuvira twiddled her thumbs and just looked at the floor. She knew if she walked up to Suki she would just get more annoyed with her. Even though Kuvira was an alpha Suki was the one who really controlled her relationship.

Kuvira felt the bleachers shift and looked up to see that Suki had sat next to her. Kuvira shifted slightly. “Asami isn’t here yet so we can’t practice.” Suki started stretching. “Oh” Kuvira didn’t want to say the wrong thing so decided not to say anything. Suki sighed and scooted closer to Kuvira. “Come on V. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier I’m just stressed.” Kuvira felt Suki’s hand rest on her shoulder. “I was being an idiot I’m sorry. I just… have…. Never seen you respond to something like that. You know I love you and no one else.” Kuvira looked up at Suki. Suki traced the hard cheekbones of Kuvira’s face. Mentally cursing herself seeing the red handprint on her face. Kuvira wrapped her arm around the omega and pulled her close. “So what has you all worked up.” Suki sighed and leaned into her. “Azula is trying to boss everyone around and take over the squad. She’s trying so hard to rock Asami off her game and is getting on everyone’s nerves.” Kuvira could smell the omega’s scent flare with aggression. “You know I could help you relieve some of that stress.” Kuvira started to nip at the base of her girlfriend’s neck.

Suki stroked Kuvira’s charcoal braid and humming slightly. Kuvira was about to move lower when she felt Suki yak her braid. “Ow hair hair.” She looked up to see her girlfriend smirking. “Love you, but you’re still in the dog house for a bit.” Suki leaned her head against Kuvira’s “Plus if we get started we won’t be done for who knows how long, and I have practice. Suki kissed her on the nose and Kuvira just grumbled. “What was that?” Suki gave another tug to her braid and smiled. “Nothing. Ow. Su please.” Kuvira reached for the back of her head. Suki let got and smiled in victory. “You know act more like my mom than my girlfriend.” Kuvira was rubbing the back of her head. “Oh hush if it wasn’t for me you might be in jail by now.” Suki laughed and leaned into her shoulder. “Haven’t I been punished enough. I mean slapping then hair pulling what’s next spanking?” Kuvira wrapped her hands around Suki. “Don’t tempt me. You have a pretty nice ass.” Suki kissed Kuvira’s cheek. “Suki get your ass down here.” Suki groaned as she heard Azula yelling from across the gym. Suki simply just stuck up her middle finger and snuggled into Kuvira. Azula gave her a pinched up look. “Hey orphan give us our teammate back, and go back to stealing again.” Kuvira shot up and growled. When Kuvira was little she had to grow up fast and steal just to feed herself. One day she was stealing from some high class family and got caught. That family was the beifongs and Suyin took her in and raised her.

Everyone knew about this and never spoke about it because there was an invisible line drawn right there. Kuvira was about to jump off the bleachers before Suki grabbed her waist and pull her back. “V I know you hate it when people bring that up, but all its gonna do is get you in enormous trouble.” Suki pleaded. Reluctantly Kuvira sat back down. Suki began to massage her alpha’s shoulders trying to relax her. “Sorry” Kuvira grumbled. “Don’t be she had no right to say that, and I know you don’t like to be reminded of that time.” Suki wrapped her arms around her alpha’s neck. She could feel her girlfriend’s heavy and ferocious breathing. Not only was it scary it was concerning since Kuvira never really got this mad. “How about we have some alone time.” Suki was whispering into her ear. “You can help me get rid of some of this stress.”

Kuvira almost instantly calmed down. “You mean I’m not in trouble anymore.” Kuvira whispered. Suki gave her a seductive smile. “If you perform well than maybe you can be out of the doghouse.” Kuvira hauled Suki onto her lap and looked up into her eyes. “I promise I won’t disappoint.” Kuvira was about to lean in when Suki out a hand in the middle of her chest and pushed her back. “Not right now you horny jock. I have practice. I’ll come by around six, since you said your mom has work.” Suki stood up. Kuvira whined slightly. “Fine” Suki traced Kuvira’s jaw line and smiled before walking back down to the floor.

That’s when Kuvira saw Asami and Korra walk in. Asami was in her cheer practice gear and Korra was still in her CrossFit gear that attracted a few stares from the cheerleaders. The team huddled up around Asami and Korra walked over to Kuvira. “Yo man was up” Korra fist bumped with Kuvira before they walked out of the gym and to the parking lot. “So you wanna tell me why you ditched me?” Kuvira asked getting into the car.” Korra smirked as she started the car. “Asami and I were a little tied up. If you know what I mean.” Korra backed out and drove off. “No way you guys did it.” Kuvira sounded stunned. “I’ll tell you about it later. “No you can tell me while we’re cleaning the kitchen. You still owe me remember?” Korra slumped in the driver’s seat. “Fine”


	7. A Little Bit of Punishment

Korra P.O.V Korra pulled up to Kuvira’s house and turned off the car before climbing out with her friend. “Remind me again why I’m the one who has to help you with these chores.” Korra whined walking up to the front door. “I don’t know, how about the fact that you fucked Asami and then Opal blamed me. Then made me do all her chores and my own.” Kuvira shouted. Korra put her hands defensively “Sorry, sorry I was just playing.” Korra laughed. Kuvira huffed and then let both of them into the house. Korra and Kuvira walked down the main hallway into the kitchen. It’s just cleaning a kitchen it couldn’t possibly be that bad. Korra and Kuvira’s jaws dropped to the floor as they saw the kitchen. Food was splattered everywhere from the refrigerator to the ceiling. There in the middle of the kitchen with food splattered all over them were Wing and Wei, Kuvira’s twin five-year-old brothers. “Hi Kuvy” both of them said in unison waving their grime filled hands at them.

Korra snickered. “Kuvy huh?” Kuvira shot her friend a glare. Kuvira turned back to her brothers “What on earth did you two do.” Kuvira picked them up by their shirts and set them in the sink. “Korra grab some soap.” Kuvira sighed running water over the two boys. “We were hungry and mommy went to the store.” Kuvira rubbed the soap over their hands and faces. “Yeah, and we weren’t tall enough to get on the high shelves so we stop on top of each other and knocked stuff down.” Kuvira dried them off and sighed. “Here. Go play in your room and call you when mom gets back.” Kuvira set them both down on the floor. “Okay” both of them shouted before running to their room. “This is gonna take all afternoon.” Korra whined. “It sure is.” Kuvira got out cleaning supplies and handed a few to Korra. Korra started scrubbing the cabinets as her friend started scrubbing the counters. “Does your mom usually leave the twins alone like that?” Korra dunked her rag in a bucket of soapy water.

“No. She just thought I’d be home earlier than I was.” “Why’s that.” Korra moved on to the next cabinet. “Well considering my ride home was busy banging her girlfriend you can’t really blame my mother.” Kuvira through a wet sponge at the back of Korra’s head. “Hey” Korra splashed soapy water on Kuvira. Kuvira was soaked all the way through. Kuvira growled and then sprayed Korra with water from the sink. Korra through her hands up and fell on her butt after slipping on the soapy water. “Okay. Okay you win. All we’re doing is making more mess for us to clean up.” Korra stood back up and continued cleaning. Kuvira huffed in triumph and started to clean again. Once they were about half way through Kuvira picked up the conversation again. “So how was it?” Kuvira put away a box of cereal the twins knocked down. A blush started to creep up Korra’s neck. “What do you mean” Korra started to put away the supplies. “You know fucking Asami.” Kuvira smirked and nudged Korra in the ribs. Korra’s blush started to darken, and Kuvira just started laughing. “Oh shut up. It’s not like you and Suki have never done it.” Korra finished putting the stuff away.

“Yeah sure, but we never did it at school.” Kuvira wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulders. “And did I hear that little virgin Korra finally knotted.” Kuvira smirked. “Um yeah.” Korra stammered. “Wait to go man.” Kuvira patted her on the back. “How’d you like it?” Kuvira hopped up on the counter. “Bro that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt in my life.” Korra folded her hands behind her head. “You got that right. Gotta say I would give up whole lot just knot all the time.” Kuvira did the same as Korra and leaned against the cabinets. That’s when the garage door swung open, and Suyin walked in with groceries in hand. “What’s this I hear about knotting?” Suyin set the groceries down, and looked at the two alphas. All the colour drained from Kuvira’s face. “Oh um Korra and I were talking about stuff for our next biology test.” Kuvira lied. “Yeah Mrs. Beifong we were just talking about anatomy and junk.” Korra said to help out her friend. Suyin looked sceptically at the two of them. “Ok, but Kuvy just to let you know if I ever found out that you did knot somebody. Not only would I make sure I untie your knot from your body, but you wouldn’t be the only orphan I adopt.” Suyin said sternly towards Kuvira, who coward slightly. Korra had to stifle a laugh at the way her friend looked. “Yes mom.” Kuvira nodded. Suyin gave a stern nod. “Where are the boys?” Suyin turned to look down the hallway. “They’re in their room playing.” Suyin began to walk down the hall and turned around right before walking to the boys’ room.

Suyin gave Korra a smile “It was nice to see you again Korra dear, but you might want to put some clothes on.” Suyin joked before checking on the boys. “Yes mam” Korra laughed. Suyin had known Korra for the longest and knew she was almost always shirtless. It was more like her little joke with her daughter’s friend. Korra burst out laughing the second Suyin left holding her stomach and almost falling over. “Bro if she ever found out what you and Suki do all the time; I would feel so sorry for you.” Korra put her hand on her friend’s knee. “That’s only reason I agreed to do these stupid chores for Opal.” Kuvira groaned. Korra walked over to the fridge and grabbed her and Kuvira a soda. Korra tossed one over to Kuvira and opened then took a sip of hers. “Well now I get it. Sorry man my fault.” Korra gulped down the rest of her soda and threw it away. “Yeah sure. Well I got studying to do if I don’t want to flunk this stupid class.” Kuvira stood up and walked over to her friend.

Korra and Kuvira fist bumped and Kuvira walked towards the hallway. “You can let yourself out. See you tomorrow man.” Kuvira walked up the stairs to her room as Korra walked out the door and drove off. Korra took her time driving home to mesmerized by her time with Asami to care to rush. Korra thought about the way Asami walls wrapped around her and how her sweet smell wrapped around her head. Due to those thoughts she nearly ran herself off the road three times. Korra finally got home and burst through the door. “I’m home” Korra shouted through the room. Her parents were both sitting at the bar with glares on their faces. Senna walked up to her daughter and glared up at her. Korra gave her a sheepish smile. “Korra James Avatar I ought to tan your hide for the stunt you pulled today.” Senna grabbed Korra’s ear and yanked her towards the bar. “Ow, ow, ow, ow mom your nails are digging into my ear.” Korra whined as she sat down at the bar next to her father and her mother let her go. “Not that I’m trying to be a smart mouth or anything I swear, but what did I do.” Korra slumped in her chair cowering at the motherly omega in front her.

Senna gave Korra a short death glare. “Your CrossFit teacher called today and said you didn’t come back for the second half of class.” Senna stepped toward Korra. “Oh um. I had to pee so I went to the bathroom and by the time I was done school was already over that’s all” Korra gave a weak smile to her mother. “Korra that’s bullcrap and you damn well know it.” Senna shouted. “No seriously it’s the truth.” Korra pleaded. “Honey let me talk to her you seem a bit worked up.” Tonraq grabbed Korra by the arm and dragged her into his office. Tonraq shut the door and Korra leaned against his desk. Tonraq pinched the bridge of his nose. “When I said you’re allowed to have fun that didn’t mean that it was ok to skip class to do it.” Tonraq scolded. Korra shuddered “I’m sorry Asami called me and she was in heat and I couldn’t help myself.” Korra whimpered. Tonraq just sighed. “Please tell me you at least used protection.” Tonraq looked at his girl. “Yes dad I did.” Korra grumbled.

“Fine Kor you’re not in trouble for the sex, but you do know we still have to punish you for skipping.” Tonraq put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “What? Dad come on that isn’t fair.” Korra pleaded. “Oh really. Would you rather drop your pants in front of your mother and show her what you’ve been up to?” Tonraq pointed at Korra’s waist. “Fine. I’ll accept my punishment.” Korra grumbled. Tonraq smiled and they both walked back to the kitchen. “So honey Korra did have to pee but she got caught up with a few friends and the bell rang that’s all.” Tonraq rubbed his hand over his wife’s back. Senna let out a deep breath. “Alright. That’s understandable, but what should her punishment be.” Korra sat at the bar. “I’ve got one how about we make you only use the bathroom outside for a week.” Tonraq laughed. Korra’s eyes went wide. “That sounds perfect Senna chimed.

“Mom, Dad come on that’s ridiculous.” Korra whined. “Well since this all started since you had to use the bathroom then it’s only fitting. Or should you rather your punishment be worse?” Tonraq gave her a knowing look. Korra sat back down “No I’m sorry. I’ll take it.” Korra whimpered. “Good” Her parents laughed. This is gonna be a long week.

Kuvira P.O.V Kuvira had sat at her desk for at least three hours studying for her trigonometry class. She had been looking at those equations for so long that they all started to blur together. Kuvira rested her head on her hand and shut her eyes. There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in” Suyin walked through the door and looked over her daughter’s shoulder. “Looks like your studying hard.” Suyin tapped her daughter on the shoulder. “Studying yes learning no.” Kuvira opened her eyes. “Why don’t you call Suki to come help you.” Suyin said organizing a few papers that sat on Kuvira’s desk. “She’s got cheerleading practice with Opal so she’ll be unavailable for a while.” Kuvira leaned back in her chair. “Well maybe that’s a good thing. Considering how messy this room is.” Suyin picked a pair of Kuvira’s underwear off the floor. “Mom come on. I’ll clean up later.” Kuvira took the shorts from her mother and put them in her hamper. “Okay well I have to get going to work right now. The twins are sound asleep so you should be fine on your own.” Suyin patted her daughter’s head before stepping towards the door. “Alright love you, mom.” “Love you too.”

Suyin walked out of the room and headed to work. Kuvira continued her work for a while and then looked out the window at the beautiful setting sun. Kuvira simply sighed and pushed her work to the side. Kuvira went to lay down on her bed and turned up her radio. Kuvira listened as I Don’t Fuck With You burst through the speakers. Kuvira’s eyes slid shut and she started to snore slightly. Moments later Kuvira felt the weight of the bed shift and something straddle her hips. Kuvira was about to lunge at whoever it was till she opened her eyes. “Suki?” Suki smiled at her girlfriend. “Hey baby. Did you have a nice nap?” Suki gave her a peck on the nose. “One of these days I’m gonna regret giving you the key to my house.” Kuvira chuckled. “Easy access V.” Kuvira was about to take Suki in her arms when she felt her hands were chained to the headboard. “Su what are these for?” Kuvira quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “This is part of your punishment. Remember?” Suki gave her a seductive smile. Kuvira gulped. “I thought you were kidding.” Kuvira squirmed. “If you follow my rules and behave. Then you won’t be in trouble anymore.” Somehow her girlfriend made every single word sound super sexy. Suki rolled up Kuvira’s tank top showing off her well defined six pack. “The rules are simple. You can’t come till I say so, and you’re not allowed touch.” Suki skimmed her fingers over her abdomen. “Hold on that’s not fair.” Kuvira whined.

Kuvira hissed as Suki left scratches with her nails down her stomach. “Naughty girl.” Kuvira kept her mouth shut for the rest in order to dodge her girlfriend’s wrath. Suki licked down the firm line in the middle of her stomach. Suki smiled seeing Kuvira’s muscles tense under her touch. Kuvira was writhing beneath her girlfriend feeling her soft tongue massage the tense muscles of her stomach. Suki started grinding into her lap making her groan feeling her member pressing against the front of her sweatpants. Kuvira looked down to see Suki moving down lower. Suki bit on the waist band of her pants and pulled them up slightly. Kuvira tried to keep in a whimper. “Look how hard you’re getting and you still have all your clothes on.” Suki kissed her hipbone. Kuvira let out a whine. Suki teased Kuvira by slowly pulling down her pants and her underwear. Once Kuvira felt her cock hit the cool air she let out a groan. She could already feel precome start to pool at the tip. “You seem to be a little uncomfortable baby.,” she kissed the tip of Kuvira’s head making her buck her hips involuntarily. “How about I give you a little show to take your mind off things.” Suki climbed off her lap and stood next to the bed. Suki began to strip tease Kuvira and it was working really well. Suki bit her bottom lip seductively as she peeled off her shirt and shorts. Kuvira whined and bucked as she saw her girlfriend strip out of her bra and panties. Suki began to fondle her breasts and play with Kuvira’s dick. Kuvira pulled against her cuffs feeling her girlfriend’s hand wrap around her and pump slowly. Suki slowly climbed back onto Kuvira’s lap and let her folds press firmly against the underside of her dick. Kuvira let out a strangled groan. “Fuck” Kuvira could feel Suki’s wet folds grind on her cock and her girl’s tits grazing her abdomen. “You’re being a good girl Kuvira.” Suki continued to grind her hips. Kuvira felt her lower abdomen twist into knots feeling her release growing closer. Fuck I’m about to come and I’m not even inside her yet.

As if Suki could read her mind she finally let Kuvira slip in. Kuvira wailed as she felt her girlfriend’s silky walls wrap around her. “Remember you can’t come till I say so” Suki began to bounce on top of Kuvira, whimpering every time their hips connected. Kuvira was in pure agony. Every time their hips met a shudder rushed through her cock and her release was pounding so hard that it hurt. Finally, she felt Suki freeze above her and her walls clench down on her cock. Kuvira writhed ferociously trying to hold back her orgasm. Tears started to form in her eyes at how bad her release hurt. As Suki’s climax finally tapered off she dismounted Kuvira. Kuvira exhaled as she felt Suki’s warmth finally leave.

“You did a really good job.” Suki looked at her exhausted girlfriend her lower half glistening with her wetness. Suki quickly dressed herself in order to tend back to her miserable alpha. Suki set herself between Kuvira’s legs capturing her attention. “You now have my permission to come.” Suki breathed as she put Kuvira’s cock in her mouth. Kuvira’s hips levitated off the bed as she felt the head of her cock nudge the back of Suki’s throat. Suki bobbed up in down and it didn’t take long for Kuvira to come undone. Kuvira groaned as she emptied herself into Suki’s throat. Kuvira could feel her hot spurts of come with each shudder of her cock. When her orgasm finally tapered off she lie sprawled on the bed as Suki crawled up her body. Suki kissed Kuvira allowing her to taste herself on her tongue. Suki pulled back and brushed her braid “Good girl” Kuvira gave a weak smile. Suki walked over to her desk and looked at her work. “Looks like you’re doing better.” Suki smiled turning back to Kuvira. “Thanks babe, but do you think you can undo these cuffs now.” Kuvira pulled on her chains.

“Not yet. Your punishment isn’t over yet.” Kuvira had a worried look on her face. “Opal” Suki shouted and Kuvira’s eyes went wide. Opal stepped into the room and all the heat in Kuvira’s body rushed to her cheeks. “Smile” Opal held up her phone and started snapping pictures of the almost fully naked Kuvira. “Su what the hell this is so not cool.” Opal and Suki were cracking up laughing. “Just in case I need some more chores done.” Opal said waving her phone around. Kuvira moved her head to the side. “Okay baby your punishment is over.” Suki walked over and undid her cuffs. Kuvira sat up pulled up her pants and rolled down her shirt. “I’m sorry again babe.” Kuvira laid a kiss on her girl’s lips. “Opal” Kuvira growled. Opal looked a little amused as she started to slowly back out of the room. “Give me your mother fucking phone.” Kuvira leaped up and chased Opal around the house with Opal screeching. Suki just smiled. Kuvira had Opal pinned down on the coach downstairs. “Delete the pictures Opal.” Kuvira snarled. “Make me” Opal sang. Kuvira gave a sly smile. Kuvira let giant lugi hang over Opal’s face. “Ewe w you’re such a child. Fine I’ll delete them.” Opal screamed.

Kuvira sucked the spit back in her mouth as she watched Opal delete the pictures. “Besides the look on your face was good enough.” Opal laughed. Kuvira growled and marched back up to her room, where Suki was lying on the bed. Kuvira lied down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. “You’re not mad are you?” She turned to face Kuvira. “Nah I deserved it.” Suki nuzzled into Kuvira and they both started to fall asleep.


	8. More Practice

Asami P.O.V Asami stepped out of the steamy bathroom in her towel attempting to put her hair up in a bun. Asami looked around at her new apartment and smiled at her new home. Even though it was only a small apartment it had two bedrooms a living and a kitchen. To some people it was more like a house than an apartment. Ever since she inherited her father’s fortune after her got arrested she had more money than she knew what to do with, and that was mainly how she could afford her new place. Asami threw on some black leggings and red tank top be for walking down to her car. Asami was about to drive off when she saw her phone buzz. She read it.

Korra: Do you have time to pick me up? Please Asami: Sure. Why can’t you drive yourself?

Korra: I’d probably crash I’m real distracted.

Asami: Why?

Korra: ABabecanyoustopbeingmymomandjustpickmeupplease sami: K

Asami mentally laughed at her girlfriend as she drove over to her house since it was only forty minutes away. What on Earth has she got herself into now. Asami drove up to see her girlfriend sitting on her porch, bag in hand. Korra walked over to her car, and hopped in. “Hey. I missed you.” Korra placed a kiss on Asami’s cheek. “I missed you too.” Asami petted Korra’s hair as she pulled away from the curb. Asami looked over at Korra to see her legs bouncing and squirming in her seat. Asami started laughing earning a glance from her girlfriend. “What is it?” Korra flashed her a grin. “I can see why you can’t drive, but what the hell are you on K.” Asami stopped at a red light to look at Korra leaning back in her seat. “Come on Sams. You know that even if I wanted to I couldn’t be on anything, cause of basketball.” Korra rolled her eyes.

“Then what’s wrong.” Asami started tracing the lines of Korra’s bicep. “I really have to take a piss.” Korra muttered, and that caused Asami to burst into huge fits of laughter. “Are you serious?” Asami could see a blush creeping onto Korra’s face. “I’ve had to use the bathroom for like seven hours. It’s not pleasant.” Korra whined. Asami started to drive again and they were about ten minutes from school. “Why couldn’t you just use the bathroom at home?” Korra slumped down in chair more, and told Asami the whole story from last night. “That sounds like a really easy punishment.” Asami parked the car near the office. “Not when you drink a lot and have to go to the bathroom constantly.” Korra walked around the car and helped Asami out of the car. “Well try not to drink as much, you dork.” Asami laced her fingers with Korra’s. “I need water every thirty minutes. That isn’t gonna work.”

Korra was sprinting with Asami in tow to the bathroom. “Geez Korra slow down.” Asami swore Korra was running like the cops were on her ass. “I told you I gotta go.” Korra whined. Once Korra reached the bathroom Asami was sure she was in there for at least like thirty minutes. When Korra finally came out she didn’t act like she was high anymore and was her smooth alpha again. “You feel better now.” Asami chuckled wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck while Korra put hers on Asami’s waist. “Yes mother.” Korra rested her forehead on Asami’s. Asami playfully tugged at Korra’s ear. “Oh hush.” Korra gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking to the common area to hang out with their friends before class. Opal, Bolin, Suki, and Kuvira were already sitting there waiting on them. “Well, what are you guys doing here so early?” Bolin asked with his hands on Opal’s shoulders. “Korra had to go potty.” Asami snickered as her girlfriend cheeks turned a soft pink. The group busted out laughing. After some small talk about school the gang talked about homecoming.

“So when do you think we should go shopping?” Asami asked the group earning a loud groan Bolin, Korra, and Kuvira. “Is there a problem with that?” Opal snickered. “Well the last time we went homecoming shopping we were at the mall all day trying on outfits, and now we have Asami and Korra so you guys will try and keep us there even longer.” Bolin huffed. “I second that.” Kuvira raised her hand. “Same” Korra groaned. All the omegas looked at each other. “Well unless your little pack wants to be in the doghouse forever we’re going this Saturday.” Suki sassed and they all gave them a sneer. They all sighed and nodded. The bell rang and Korra walked Asami to class before heading to Biology with Kuvira. Neither of them ever payed attention in class so they just flipped through the textbook.

Korra P.O.V

Korra was about to shut the book when Kuvira slapped her hand on the book and scared her. “Geez man what’s your problem.” Korra whispered at Kuvira. Korra just followed Kuvira’s finger to where she was pointing on the page. How to Tell If You’re Mates Faithful. Korra’s eyes snapped open as she read the chapter. The book said that in female alphas the penis’s base will still be slightly swollen for at least a day after sexual intercourse. “Yo. So that’s how your mom would have known.” Kuvira whispered over at Korra. “Bro that’s kinda trippy.” Korra whispered back. “Korra! Kuvira! Would you like to share something with the class?” Korra and Kuvira shut up after hearing Mr. Amon’s voice. Both of them could promise that her hated them, even though they had no idea why. “No sir. Sorry.” They both apologized before shutting the book. For the next four classes all they did was sleep and draw, until lunch finally came.

Lunch went pretty smoothly until Korra kept growling at guys who passed by Asami. Asami sighed and so did everyone else. “Korra do I need to put you on a leash.” Asami groaned. Korra nudged Asami with her nose. “I don’t like guys looking at you like that.” Korra growled. “It’ll just be until Asami’s heats over Korra.” Suki assured her. Asami gave a small smile before nudging Korra back. “I mean you should have seen V after my first heat.” Asami perked up and looked at the other alpha. “Yeah I was abit of a bully.” Kuvira grinned. Suki turned to her girlfriend. “A bit. You almost went to jail for assault you delinquent.” Suki laughed and Kuvira just smiled. Apparently, she was proud of her almost imprisonment. “Korra if you end up in jail I hope you have bail money.” Asami snickered before kissing Korra’s hair. “I’ll try to stay out then.” Korra grumbled. Opal perked up and joined the conversation. “So are you guys ready for Vegas this year?” Opal was eating fries off of Asami’s plate.

“Oh yeah it’s right after homecoming. I haven’t even started packing.” Korra laughed. “Me neither.” Kuvira chuckled. “You two are a couple of meat heads. You know that?” Asami and Suki both sighed. “After homecoming shopping this weekend you’re packing no excuses.” Asami looked up at Korra. “Same goes for you.” Suki brushed Kuvira’s braid. Both of them groaned, but agreed. The bell rang and the rest of school went by uneventfully and cheer and basketball came up quickly.

Korra changes into her practice jersey and shorts quickly got out to the court. Korra was busy shooting threes when she felt arms wrap around her stomach. Korra turned to Asami in her practice gear for cheer. The basketball team and cheer squad shared the gym on certain days and today happened to be one of them. “Hey Mrs. Team Captain. So I guess you’re coming home with me today huh?” Asami nuzzled into Korra. “Yeah. Considering I don’t have my car.” Korra laughed and pulled Asami over to the bleachers where they sat with each other. “I think this Vegas trip is gonna be my favourite.” Korra smiled as she looked into Asami’s eyes. “I dunno. I think I’ll have my hands full wrangling you up.” Asami traced Korra’s jaw line.

“What? Come on I’m an adult I can handle myself.” Korra puffed out her chest. “Really? Cause I remember you and Kuvira being to drunk to walk and the whole cheer squad had to drag you back to your hotel room before the coaches found.” Asami gave Korra a smirk. “Why does everyone have to bring that up?” Korra said sarcastically. “Because, you and Kuvira act like idiots around each other, word gets out baby.” Asami started twirling Korra’s hair between her fingers. Korra huffed and leaned back against the bleachers. “Kuv and I go way back. We don’t get in that much trouble together.” Korra grumbled cracking her neck. “Ok whatever you say.” Asami sighed in contentment. Both of them just sat there for a while enjoying each other’s company until they were yanked from their happy moment. “Asami would you hurry up and get practice started already. Or would you rather have me lead the squad.” Azula sassed at Asami.

Asami rolled her eyes before standing up and walking to her squad, and Korra couldn’t help but watch her omega’s ass sway with every step. Asami laughed “Eyes up captain.” Korra laughed and walked over to her side of the gym.

Asami P.O.V Asami was on the floor stretching next to Opal and Suki, getting ready for practice. “I swear if you leave us alone with Azula again, if she doesn’t kill you I will.” Suki was obviously not pleased. “I agree.” Opal gave Suki a mock salute. “Sorry. Didn’t realize I was gone that long.” Asami stood up stretching her arms. “You weren’t. Azula just knows how to work a nerve.” Suki laughed. “Yeah word around the squad is that Azula is gonna try and take over the squad and be team captain. Now that you’re dating Korra.” Opal and the rest of them walked to the middle of their side of the gym. “What does me dating Korra have anything to do with it?” “Dunno” Opal shrugged. “Guess she thinks you’ll be distracted of something.” The rest of the squad started to gather up.

Asami gave an exasperated breath through her nose as she faced the squad. “Alright, so homecoming is in two weeks and I think we have that locked down. I’m sure everyone remembers that the national’s competition in Vegas is only three days after that. Coach Pema wants us practicing our routine and dance for at least two hours a day to make sure that we’re all in sync and look clean.” Asami explained. “How are we supposed to be on point if our team captain can’t even show up to practice on time.” Azula had her hands on her hips while her bangs were neatly hung on the sides of her face. “Not now. I’m sorry about being late. Now come on let’s get started so we can get out of here.” Asami clapped and everyone formed up in their formation. The team worked on chants and formation rotation first making sure everyone was in sync and then moved to tumbling and flips. Azula went flying through the air doing a double backflip and landing perfectly. “Wow she is good.” Opal whispered over to Suki. “Oh whatever. Asami’s way better. That’s how she became captain.” Suki snapped back.

“Ok calm down I was just saying.” Opal held her hands up defensively. Asami shook her head and rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter as long we look good for nationals.” Asami took a running start twisted in the and did a double backflip and landing in a handstand. Asami came down from her handstand standing next to Suki. They both turned their heads when they heard a deep whistle come from the other side of the gym. Korra and Kuvira both made hearts with their hands looking like love stuck puppies at the girls. They both smiled and blew them a kiss before turning away giggling, when Tenzin, the basketball coach, told the two alphas to run laps for slacking. After about another hour of working on individual skills the girls came together for the last half hour to practice their dance. After they were all in formation Rihanna’s Work came blasting through the speakers and the girls began.

The girls twirled, jumper bounced, and danced for a full half hour over and over again, until they were so tired only half the team could stand. “Oh so the cheerleaders are more interesting than basketball huh!!” The squad turned to see Tenzin yelling at his team. “Alright. As punishment drop and give me fifty.” The whole team groaned as they dropped to the floor and started. Asami looked over to where Korra was doing push ups. Watching her biceps flex every time she went down. Korra looked and blew Asami a kiss, which Asami returned. “Korra when you’re done give me twenty laps around the gym.” Tenzin shouted as Korra stood up. “Worth it.” Korra sang as she started jogging. Asami laughed see Tenzin about to say something, but apparently decided against it. Asami turned back to her squad “Ok that’s it for today. See you same time tomorrow.” Asami said walking over to the locker room with Suki and Opal. Asami went to her locker and unlocked it. “I think Korra and Kuvira might just throw up from how much their coach made them run today.” Suki chuckled. “Yep. We’re dating the same person.” Asami said. I wonder how their gonna stay focused in Vegas while we’re dancing the whole time.” Opal chuckled putting her shirt on.” All three of them started laughing. “Dunno, but I bet a bunch of them get hurt.” Opal swung her bag over her head. Asami and Suki followed Opal out of the locker room. Suki and Opal waved as they left the gym while Asami sat on the bleachers waiting for Korra. Asami watched as Korra finished her laps and collapsed on the floor. Asami shook her head before walking over to her exhausted girlfriend.

Korra P.O.V

Korra lied on her back and gasped for air. Her lungs were on fire, her limbs felt numb and she could feel the sweat run down her neck, back, and face. She was so tired she almost didn’t see Asami walk over and lean over her. “You know if you had just listened you probably wouldn’t be on the verge of the death right now.” Asami lectured leaning on her knees. Korra smiled “Like I said it was worth it.” Korra was about to lean up to give Asami a kiss but she pulled back out of her reach. “Go shower so we can get out of here.” Asami nudged Korra with her foot. Korra groaned before rolling over and heading to the locker room. Korra trudged into the locker room to find Kuvira standing at her locker. “Yo man you look dead.” Kuvira sympathized for her friend. “I feel like it.” Korra stripped and stepped into the shower turning on the water. “Bro I gotta say you took Tenzin’s punishments like a real alpha today.”

Kuvira’s voice was muffled from the water from the shower but still audible. “Thanks man.” Korra quickly showered and turned the shower off. “Now I know how you felt when kept flirting with Suki.” Korra said towelling off. Kuvira ruffled her friend’s damp hair as she got dressed. “Yeah that was a ruff month.” Korra finished getting dressed and started putting her stuff away. “So how did you almost get arrested.” Korra had been wondering since Suki brought it up earlier. “Oh yeah. Suki was in heat and I decided to take her to the boardwalk for a date, and this guy came up to her and tried to grab her ass, so I slugged him and threw him off the side of the pier.” Kuvira smiled sheepishly. “Dude are you insane?!” Korra was dumbstruck. “He was fine and he could swim, but the cops showed and said I was being over aggressive. They took me to the station and lucky Aunt Lin was there, or I would have been doing six to ten months in republic city prison.

They both walked out of the locker room and Kuvira fist bumped Korra before walking to the parking lot. Korra walked up to Asami and smiled before taking her girlfriend’s bag. “Are you ready?” Asami stood up and gave Korra a peck on the cheek. “Always.” Asami locked her arms with Korra as they walked to Asami’s car.


	9. The Job From Hell

Asami P.O.V

Asami drove up to the front of her new apartment and put her car in park. Asami leaned back and shut her eyes. “You okay Sams?” She could feel Korra rest her hand on her shoulder. “Yeah.” Asami exhaled. “I’m just tired and Azula gets on my nerves. “Wait right there.” Asami could hear the door of her car open and close. Asami peeked her eyes open and saw Korra slide over the hood of the car and open Asami’s door. Korra reached in and cradled Asami pulling her out of the car bridal style. Asami laughed and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. “When we get married I want it to be just like this.” Asami placed a kiss on Korra’s forehead. “I mean we’ve only been dating for three days and I already found the perfect mate.” Korra sang as she carried Asami up to door of her apartment. Korra set Asami down as she pulled out her keys. “Don’t forget that perfect singing voice got you running laps today.” Asami and Korra both walked into the apartment Korra’s jaw hit the floor.

“You know you’re gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.” Asami closed Korra’s mouth with her pointer finger. They both walked over to Asami’s bedroom and set the stuff down near the door. “I thought you bought an apartment, not a smaller mansion.” Korra said staring at the room in awe. Asami just laughed and walked up behind her and wrapped her hands up and around Korra’s neck. “Gotta keep myself safe.” Korra just laughed. “I can protect you.” Korra flexed her arms and abs. “Hey I can take you.” Asami pulled at Korra’s ear. “Oh really>” Korra reached around and tried to grab at Asami. Asami jumped and wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist. “Hey no fair.” Korra wailed grabbing playfully at Asami’s arms and bending over. “All’s fair in love and war.” Asami teased. Asami heard a slight silence and looked over Korra’s shoulder to see a smirk on her face.

Korra backed up and jumped landing on her back on Asami’s queen sized bed. Asami screamed in amusement as Korra rolled around on her back rubbing Asami against the sheets. Asami reached over grabbed a pillow before rubbing it in Korra’s face. Asami laughed as Korra started to try rolling over, but Asami had her body wrapped tightly around her. Asami could just barely make out a muffled “You win.” From Korra as she finally let her girlfriend breathe. Asami looked down to see Korra’s hair tossed and ruffled and laughing her ever loving her head off. “You cheated. You can’t sneak up behind people.” Korra adjusted herself so that her head was resting on Asami’s lower stomach. Asami position her legs on either side of Korra’s hips. “All’s fair in love and war.” Asami started brushing Korra’s hair with her hands. Asami started braiding Korra’s bang. “Hey can I ask you something?” Korra turned her head so she had better access to her hair. Asami hummed urging Korra to continue. “So now that we’re mated and everything. I was thinking that maybe I could get a tattoo.” Korra sounded like a child asking for a new toy.

“Are you insane. A tattoo is basically a scar filled with ink, and your mother would kill you.” Asami playfully flicked Korra’s ear. “Oh come on. My fiancée’s name tattooed on my bicep. Having an awesome tattoo. It would be amazing.” Korra pleaded. Asami let out a groan and continued braiding. Korra started to whimper slightly. “No Kor I mean it. What would our kids think if I let you get one at sixteen?” Asami leaned over to look her girlfriend in her eyes. “Woah, Woah I’d let our kid get a tat when he or she was fifteen.” Korra laughed. “If I ever leave the kids alone with you. Opal is coming to babysit you guys.” Asami used her hair tie to finish up her braid and kissed Korra’s forehead to signal she was done. Korra sat up and walked over to the mirror on the closet door. Asami watched as Korra smiled and stroked the short bronze braid that hung in her face. “This looks epic. It looks like the northern water tribe hairstyle.” Korra walked back onto the bed and plopped down next to Asami. Asami tucked the braid behind Korra’s ear and smiled down at her. “So, Asami I was thinking before I die of boredom homecoming shopping on Saturday. Why don’t I take you on a date this Friday?” Korra propped herself up on her elbows Asami’s heart skipped a beat. Sure Korra and her had gone out and done stuff together as friends, but this was their first date as a couple. Asami’s smile could have split her face at how big it was. “Of course I will.”

Korra leaned in and captured Asami’s lips in hers. Asami cherished the sweetness until the kiss quickly became heated as she licked Korra’s bottom lip for entrance. Korra slipped her tongue in as they battled each other. Asami felt herself be pushed on her back, as Korra climbed over her. Korra tilted her head for greater access and giving Asami a greater taste of herself. Asami tangled one of her hands through Korra’s hair, while the other felt up and down the hard ripples of Korra’s abdomen. Asami started to nibble on Korra’s bottom lip as she moved her hand to caress Korra’s right hip. Korra began suck on Asami’s pulse point making her moan and gasp. She was about to move her hand lower when she heard Korra’s phone ring. The first time she let it ring and continued her administrations. When it rang again that’s when she growled and whipped out her phone. “Yo, talk to me.” Even from where she was laying she could hear Kuvira yelling on the other line. Asami laughed as Korra had to move the phone away from her ear so Kuvira wouldn’t yell her brains out.

“Aite, jeez, calm down. I’ll be there soon.” Korra hung up and flopped down on the bed. Asami laughed and raised an eyebrow at Korra. “I totally forgot Bo, Kuv, and I have a job today.” Asami was disappointed, but shrugged it off knowing there would be more to come. “Come on et up I’ll drive you.” Asami gave Korra a sweet kiss before pulling Korra to the car. Korra complained the whole was to Fire Ferrets office which Asami question if Korra would ever be mature enough to be a sire. When Asami finally pulled into the parking lot Korra gave one final plea. “Can we please just leave them? I mean they can survive without me.” Asami leaned over and tucked her braid behind her ear. “Go ahead so we can have sometime later.” Asami pushed Korra out of the car and shut the door. Korra began to walk off and blew Asami a kiss which she returned before driving off.

Korra P.O.V

Korra groaned after about forty-five minutes of driving and being tousled in the back seat of the moving truck. “Remind me again why decided to take this job in the fire nation district.” Kuvira said her head hitting the roof of the truck again and again. “Well, since this guy’s willing to pay a boatload of money and we still gotta pay for our tickets for basketball it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Korra felt her head hit the wall as they finally came to a stop. As Korra and Kuvira stepped out of the truck they almost immediately crumpled to the floor. “I feel carsick.” Kuvira groaned. “I feel bruised.” Korra rubbed her head sitting on the curb. “Come on you guys let’s get started.” Bolin hauled them to their feet and to the door.” Bolin rang the doorbell as Korra and Kuvira struggled to stay upright. A tall man with long dark hair and a beard. “Hello. I am Dr. Ozai and today you will be moving my daughter’s furniture into the guest house.” The guy seemed nice enough. Scary looking and serious, but not deadly. “Azula, come down stairs.” Immediately Korra and Kuvira’s eyes shot open and they had to mentally stop themselves from screaming ‘what the fuck?’


	10. A Little Secret

Korra P.O.V Korra had to use every ounce of strength to growl her lungs out when Azula appeared at the door. Judging by the expressions her friends were wearing they felt the same exact way. “My apologies, but I must meet with a client this afternoon. Azula will direct where the stuff should go, and I will have your money when I return.” Azula shot them all a knowing smirk. “That won’t be a problem father. Trust me.” The team gave a stiff nod before Ozai got in his car and left leaving the four high school students in utter silence. “Well since you work for me this afternoon that means you will do everything I say and give no arguments.” Azula crossed her arms and eyed the team up and down like they were livestock. “What in your ever loving mind makes you think you can tell us what to do?” Kuvira stepped forward and growled. Azula didn’t even flinch. “Well considering my father is the ones who will be paying you. As well as I will make every single one of your partners’ existence on the squad miserable.” Azula gave a toothy smirk to Kuvira as she retreated in defeat. “Good. Now that we are all on the same page let’s get to work. Korra you will be taking apart the bead and dresser as well as the couch. Kuvira you will be packing all of my clothing and moving it to the closets, while Bolin you, delicately, move all of my trophies onto the shelves of the racks in my room in the guest house.” Azula with a snap. She pivoted on her heel and walked into the living room.

Bolin pouted while Kuvira and Korra snarled and huffed walking into the room. Korra flung open the door and barged into the room. “That bitch is going to get her face bit off by the end of today.” Korra roared. “I would be glad to help you with that.” Kuvira said slamming her fist into her hand. “Come on guys. You both need this money and the sooner we finish the sooner we can leave.” Bolin, being the beta of the group, tried to make peace. Korra and Kuvira shared a quick glance before sighing and nodding in agreement. Kuvira got to throwing Azula’s tons of clothes into a hamper, while Korra started taking a loose the screws of the bed. As Korra finished taking apart the bed Kuvira had gotten back from putting the clothes in the closet. Korra and Kuvira hefted the bed into the guest house and set it down in the bedroom. “Bro, it’s like a hundred degrees in here.” Korra groaned. “Shit. They didn’t turn they air conditioner on in this place yet.” Kuvira grumbled. Korra stood and peeled her shirt off her already sweating hot body, from an hour and a half of working. Kuvira dramatically threw her head back and let out a long groan. Can you please put some clothes on man?” Korra shot her a smirk before springing forward and putting her friend in a head lock. “Come on man lighten up.” Korra laughed as her friend tore at her forearms. “Let go of me you hot head.” Kuvira flipped Korra over and was about to claim victory until Korra put her in an arm bar.

“If you can’t beat em, join em”, Korra chuckled watching her friend trying to tap out. “Fine, fine. Now let me up.” Korra stood up letting go of Kuvira. Kuvira and gave a mock growl tossing her shirt off and next to other’s piece of discarded piece of clothing. “See isn’t that better?” Korra smiled, but her friend did not respond. Korra stepped closer and put her on her friend’s shoulder. She could a smile appear on Kuvira’s face before she whipped around and elbowed Korra in the stomach, making her clutch her midsection. “I win! Now let’s get this bed set up.” Kuvira laughed and walked over to the bed. Korra trudged over and began helping put the bed together. “Has Asami started packing for you yet.” Kuvira asked putting up the headboard. “Thankfully, not yet.” Korra laughed. “You lucky little bastard. Su tried packing me up and then ended having me clean my room for like three hours.” Kuvira groaned. “I don’t blame her man. Your room looks like you haven’t cleaned it in like forever.” Korra screwed in some bolts underneath the bed.

“Like your room is any better man.” Kuvira lightly tapped Korra with her foot. Korra beamed up, “Bro do you remember when we had a sleepover and we made such a big mess it took our moms three hours to clean it.”. Both busted out into fits of laughter. “I still don’t understand how we were able to get orange soda and root beer on the ceiling.” Korra helped Kuvira lift the mattress onto the frame. “Hey, we were elven we were curios.” They hefted the bed into place. “That’s why my mom said we couldn’t have sleepovers at her house anymore.” Kuvira laughed as they both headed back to the main house. “Yo, man I got piss real bad. I’ll be back in a sec.” Korra was about to break down a separate hallway. “Parents still got you on that potty punishment. I don’t understand why you can’t just use the bathroom outside.” Korra turned around “With my luck I’d have people snapping pics of me every single time a had to use the bathroom.” Korra continued down the hall till she reached the bathroom.

Korra closed the bathroom door and lifted up the lid to the toilet. Korra undid her pants and sighed as she looked at the wall. Korra’s whole body went rigid as she heard the door to the bathroom being flung open. Lucky for her, her back was to the door. “I don’t seem to recall anyone saying that you were allowed a break.” Azula said smoothly. “What the hell Azula! Get out!” Korra shouted. “This is my house and for the remainder of the time you spend here I am your boss. You will do as I say.” Korra could hear Azula step further into the room. “Alright, alright. I get it I won’t take another break sorry.” Korra mumbled sarcastically. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that.” Azula stepped close that Korra could feel her warmth. “Yes ma’am I’m sorry.” Korra stiffened slightly. “I don’t expect this to happen again Korra Avatar. Otherwise, I will be forced to give you a more severe punishment” Azula glided out of the room. That girl is a creep! Korra shouted in her mind before she zipped up her pants and washed her hands. She walked into the room to see Kuvira on the floor with a huge red mark on her stomach.

“What happened to you?” Korra stared in awe as Kuvira got to her feet. “She saw me on my phone, and said I wasn’t allowed to take a break, then tripped me and stomped all over my stomach, in high heels, until I apologized.” Kuvira was on the brink of exploding from anger. “I swear if we weren’t getting paid my fist would be so far in her face, she’d have knuckle marks on her brain.” “I second that.” Kuvira said as they got back to work. After about two more hours of Azula barking orders and telling them they were worthless. They finally finished and sat on the stoop to relax. “I hope we never come back to the Fire Nation district again.” Bolin slumped down on a step next to Korra. “Same.” The alphas sain in unison, and as if things couldn’t get any worse Azula came out to complain some more. “Kuvira, you hung up my clothes all wrong in the guest house can you do nothing right.” Azula sassed. Korra looked over to see Kuvira just close her eyes and huff. “Well I guess I should have expected this. I mean, being an orphan and all you probably didn’t learn how to do anything right.” Bolin and Korra looked over just in time to see Kuvira’s eyes snap open and a snarl appear on her face.

The friends were just barely able to tackled Kuvira and pin her before she nearly launched herself at Azula. “Take It Back!!” Kuvira roared fighting to get free. If Korra or Bolin wasn’t there the other would never have been able to handle Kuvira when she was this angry. Luckily before Azula could make another smart remark Mr. Ozai’s car pulled up in the driveway and Kuvira calmed down but only slightly. The three quickly gained their composure as Dr. Ozai got out of his car and walked up to the porch. “Thank you for your services, my friends. I do hope my daughter was not any trouble.” Ozai shook each of their hands and Korra spoke for the group. “No sir, she was….. delightful.” Azula shot Korra a smirk at her pause in the response. “I’m glad. Here is your pay and once again I highly appreciate your work.” Ozai handed them the check and waved to them as he went inside. The team gave small waves themselves and they got in the truck and left. As Bolin pulled away from the curb they saw Azula flip her hair and walk inside. “I swear that girl gets on my last nerve.” Korra groaned. “Same here. I’m gonna have these bruises for a month.” Kuvira gently touched the bruises forming on her midsection. Korra ran her fingers through her hair stroking the braid Asami did for her. “Yo, man you mind dropping me home? My car is still at home.” Korra laid down on the floor of the car. “Yeah, sure. It’s on the way anyway.” Korra and Kuvira’s head hit the ceiling again. “If Bolin doesn’t kill us first!” Kuvira shouted.

Korra P.O.V Kuvira dropped Korra off and she walked through the door into the living room. Senna and Tonraq looked up to see their daughter. “Korra where have you been it’s almost ten o’clock” Senna looked at her daughter sympathetically. “I had practice, and then I got a call from a client who was willing to pay a lot of money, and he was a butt hole. Made us work super late, and it was in the fire nation district.” Korra kissed her mom and grabbed a burger from the fridge. “How’d you get there?” Tonraq put down his paper and looked up at Korra. “Asami drove me. After showing me her new place.” Korra ate her whole burger already. “Poor baby shouldn’t be living by herself. She should stay here. At least, till she finishes high school.” Senna looked over at Tonraq. “You mother’s right. No kid should be living on their own and try to finish school.” Korra just looked stunned.

“Dad, mom I don’t know. I mean she worked super hard to get that apartment and everything, plus where is she gonna sleep?” Korra’s tiredness immediately slipped away. “She can stay in Katara’s old room.” Katara was Korra’s older sister who was in college right now. “I mean maybe.” Korra fooled with her hair. “As long as you promise I won’t have a bunch of grandkids overnight.” Korra tied to hide the blush creeping up her face. “Dad, that was not funny.” Korra gave her signature pout. “Just teasing kid.” Tonraq ruffled Korra’s hair. Senna chuckled while washing the dishes. “You know Korra. You leave for Las Vegas in a couple of weeks and I have not seen you pack anything.” Senna shot her a look over her shoulder. “Asami said that this weekend that she’d pack me up herself.” Korra muttered. “I knew that girl would be good for you.” Senna was drying her hands. “Alright, well I’m going to bed before I get humiliated.” Korra walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Korra looked at the awesome braid her girlfriend did and it made her smile. I love her so much. Korra took a quick shower and was about to go bed.

Korra looked at the picture of the last trip to Las Vegas and just smiled. Korra saw her phone buzz and did not recognize number, but answered anyway. “Hello?” Korra’s heart almost stopped when she heard the voice that came over the receiver. “Hello Korra.” Azula was the one who called her. “What do you want, and how did you get my number?” Korra harshly whispered. “It wasn’t hard to get your number, but I want to make sure our little job stays between us.” Korra swore she would have bit her phone in half if she could. “Why would I wanna agree with you for any reason in the world?” Korra snarled. “How about, that if you do I will Asami’s cheer life absolutely miserable.” Azula hissed. Korra didn’t mind if Azula creeped her out if she threatened her, but if anyone threatened her girl they were in for hell. “I’ll keep my mouth shut, but the second says she’s unhappy or sick of you, you’re gonna find yourself in the bottom of the ocean.” Korra forcefully hung up her phone, and was about to stomp into bed when she tripped over her dog Naga and hit the ground with a loud thud. “Korra are you okay.” Senna shouted up at Korra. Naga was currently on top of her licking at her face. “I’m fine” Korra shouted. Naga jumped off of Korra and onto the bed. Korra ruffled Naga’s fur and laid down on the bed while Naga curled up to her. Naga and Korra fell asleep instantly snoring softly. Like dog like master.

Kuvira P.O.V Kuvira opened the door as quietly as possible hoping she wouldn’t wake anyone up. Kuvira quietly shut the door and stopped to see if anyone had heard her. Kuvira sighed in relief. “Kuvy!” Oh shit. Wing and Wei barrelled down the hallway both jumping onto Kuvira. “Care to explain where you were Kuvira.” Kuvira looked up to see Suyin arms crossed standing in the hallway. Kuvira set the twins down on the floor. “Well you see.” Suyin shrieked “Oh my gosh what happened to you.” Suyin ran up touching the bruises, welts and scratches on Kuvira’s stomach. Kuvira cringed “Ow mom, that hurts.” “Who did this?” She looked at Kuvira sternly. Kuvira furrowed her brow and looked away. “No one. It was nothing.” Suyin glared at Kuvira. “Kuvira Beifong. Are you being serious right now?” Kuvira scratched the back of her neck. “Mom, it was really nothing important. I swear.” Kuvira avoided Suyin’s gaze. “Mommy, is Kuvy in trouble?” Wei pulled at Suyin’s pant leg.

Suyin let out an exasperated sigh. Kuvira peeked out of one eye. “No sweetie. I was just worried.” Suyin stroked Kuvira’s shoulder. “There’s pizza in your room. Go clean up please.” Suyin relaxed and took the twins up to bed before giving her oldest daughter a kiss. Kuvira trudged upstairs and threw her stuff down, before tossing her pants into her hamper. “Well, look who decided to show up.” Kuvira jumped when she saw Suki sitting at her desk. “Jeez Su. You gave me a heart attack. Why are you here?” Suki turned around to face her girlfriend. “I thought we had a study, Oh my gosh what happened?” Suki shot up and touched her abdomen. “Ow, that hurts.” “Lie your ass sown on the that bed and let me help you.” Kuvira coward away slightly and obeyed her girlfriends wishes. Suki got the first aid kit and walked over to her girlfriend. “So what happened to you?” Suki put some disinfectant on a rag. “Nothing.” Kuvira grumbled.

Suki dabbed the liquid on Kuvira’s abs, and Kuvira shot up. “Shit. That freaking hurts.” Suki put her hands on Kuvira’s shoulders and pushed her back down. “Stop being a baby and lie still.” Kuvira whimpered as Suki finished applying the disinfectant while laughing at her childish alpha. Once she was done Suki pulled down Kuvira’s boxer’s slightly. “Suki are you insane? Everyone is home.” Kuvira whispered harshly. “Stop being ridiculous. You have tons of scrapes on your hips. You can see the blood on your waistband.” Suki put more disinfectant on the cloth. Suki started applying it. “You gave me a heart attack. So where were you?” Suki scolded. “It was nothing really.” Kuvira just turned her head to the side. “You come home three hours late and look like you had a cat scratch up your abs.” Kuvira looked up at Suki, to see her on the brink of crying. Kuvira sat up and took Suki’s cheek in hand caressing it.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Tears started to pour from her eyes. “You have no idea how worried I was.” Suki sobbed. “I’m real sorry. I love you so much.” She leaned in and kissed Suki tenderly. Suki eagerly returned the kiss. “Uh hum.” They pulled apart to see Suyin standing at the door. A blush started to creep up both of their faces. “Well Suki I’m glad you were able to patch Kuvy up like that.” Suyin laughed. Suki smiled “Thank you ma’am. I appreciate it.” Kuvira adjusted her shorts and scooted towards the edge of the bed. “Now if only you could get her to clean this room.” She laughed. Kuvira groaned and pouted flopping back onto her bed. “We’re working on it.” Suki stroked Kuvira’s braid. “Can we please be left alone.” Kuvira grumbled. “Alright, but remember what I said earlier Kuvira.” Suyin exited and shut the door. “What did your mom say?” Suki raised an eyebrow at Kuvira. “I’m too tired to remember. Can we just go to bed?” Suki gave a small laugh and curled next to Kuvira. Suki pecked Kuvira’s cheek before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Date Night

Korra P.O.V The week had flown by rather quickly, and Friday was here before they knew it. The week had consisted of cheer practice and Korra running extra laps in basketball for staring, and losing focus. Korra swore she ran at least four miles of punishment laps. Currently said alpha was waiting on the steps of the school for her girlfriend to finish practice. “Yo man, don’t you have a date tonight?” Kuvira put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Yeah, but Asami’s gotta drive me home so I can get ready” Korra leaned back against the steps. “Bro, I get that you can’t use the bathroom at home, but that doesn’t mean you can’t drive.” Kuvira laughed. Korra gave one of her signature pouts “It’s probably real easy to tease someone when you’ve never had to live through it.” Kuvira put her hands up in playful and defensive manner. “Alright, Ok no need to get all tense. Anyways, I’ll catch you later.” Kuvira strode down the steps and out of sight. Korra watched the clouds pass by in sky as she waited. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.” Korra rolled over to find her girlfriend standing above her. “Not at all Ms. Sato.” Korra stood and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. “I believe you owe me a date Ms. Team Captain.” Asami placed a kiss on Korra’s nose. “Sorry, but my ride was a little late.” Korra gave her a smirk. Asami began to pull Korra towards her car. “Let’s go, before I decide to make you walk home.” “Yes ma’am.” Korra obediently followed Asami to her car.

Asami dropped Korra off and immediately started getting ready. Korra picked out dark Levi’s, a dark blue long sleeved button up, with black and white high top vans. Korra decided to take wash her hair and take a shower. Korra had finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her waist as her hair was still soaking wet. Korra put on a sports bra and opened the door to retrieve the rest of her clothes from her room. Korra was met with her mother waiting for her in her room. “Mom, what are you doing in here.” Korra tightened the towel around her waist. “I thought I could help you get ready. You know give you some motherly advice.” Korra gave her confident smirk. “I think I know all about omegas mom. I’ve got this. I know everything an omega wants in a mate.” Korra flexed her muscles. “You sure have you father’s confidence I’ll give you that. So, what do you have planned for tonight?” Senna put her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna give Asami the works, and show her a real alpha.” Senna gave her a sceptical look. “Korra James Avatar!! You better keep your you know what to yourself.” Senna scolded her daughter. “Mom that’s not what I meant. Jeez what is with everyone this week. Can you just leave so I can get dressed.” Korra ran her hands through her hair. “Korra I’ve given birth to you, bathed you, and changed your diapers and now your suddenly embarrassed.” Senna said sarcastically. “Mom seriously?!” Senna chuckled.

“I’m only teasing. Have fun tonight sweetie.” Senna walked out of the room and shut the door. Korra quickly got dressed before grabbing her car keys and wallet. Korra checked herself once more in the mirror before heading out the door. Korra took her charger and sped down the street; reaching Asami’s apartment in record speed. Korra ran her fingers over her braid and rang the doorbell. Korra’s jaw hi the floor when the green eyed goddess stepped out of the apartment. Asami was wearing a dark red long dress that showed off just enough cleavage and had a slit down Asami’s left leg, with black heels, and her make up done to perfection. Korra stared at Asami’s long legs and tried to contain a whimper. Asami put her index finger under Korra’s chin and made her look her in the eyes. “My eyes are up here Ms. Team Captain.” Asami chuckled and Korra blushed slightly. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her closer. Korra crashed her lips against Asami’s and Asami melted into the kiss. Korra broke the kiss to whisper into Asami’s ear “You look gorgeous.” Korra ran her hands down Asami’s sides and proceeded to nip at her omega’s neck. Asami pushed her girlfriend away, breathless. “If we keep this up we’ll never make it to the restaurant.” Asami fixed Korra’s shirt and purposely swayed her hips as she walked to Korra’s car. Korra whistled before jumping into her car and driving off with her girlfriend in tow. Korra drove up the Kuong’s cuisine and lead Asami inside. Korra pulled out Asami’s chair, since they had reservations, and sat across from her. “When you said you planned something special I didn’t know you meant this.” Asami took a sip of her water. Korra gave a sheepish smirk. “I love you too much to give you anything less than the best.” Korra leaned back in her chair. Korra ordered a sesame seed chicken while Asami ordered chow Mein.

Korra and Asami chatted about homecoming and eventually got on the topic of the Vegas trip. “You know I still have to get you packed up and ready.” Asami took a bite of her food. “Aw come on babe, I can pack myself.” Korra pouted like a child. Asami started cracking up. “If your room looks anything like when you were four I doubt you would even be able to find half of the clothes you actually need.” Korra smacked and chewed on her meal. “Plus we need to work on you table etiquette while we’re at it.” Asami sighed. Korra swallowed and laughed. “So, my parents were thinking maybe you should move in with us till you finish college.” Korra said quietly as she sipped her water. Asami gave her a seductive smirk and scooted her chair closer to Korra’s. “You know I would really love too” Korra’s face lit up “, but I think I would have to get paid with how much I’d be cleaning up your room and teaching you manners.” Asami slid her hand on to Korra’s thigh.” Korra sat back and chuckled. “Even my own girlfriend thinks I don’t have manners.” Korra wrapped her arm around Asami’s shoulders.

Asami’s hand trailed further up her thigh and felt the room get hotter. “Not to mention I think every time I go into heat you’d probably turn into a whimpering puppy dog at my door.” Asami reached Korra’s crotch and began running her hand up and down her cock. “Come on I can control myself, if I want to.” Korra’s fist clenched at the feel of Asami’s hand. Korra lurched forward as her girlfriend gave her a light squeeze. “Really? I think you’re about to start whimpering right now.” Asami whispered seductively into Korra’s ear. “You win.” Korra whimpered. Asami gave her a kiss “I always do.” Asami removed her hand and lied her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Why you always gotta do that to me?” Korra lied her head on top of Asami’s. “Cause I love you.” Asami curled up to Korra. Asami looked at her watch “You know it’s almost nine thirty.” Korra looked at her phone. “Well, let’s go look at the pond for a while. So this doesn’t have to end.” Korra placed a kiss on Asami’s lips before pulling out her chair. “I’ll pay for dinner and meet you at the car.” Asami smiled and placed one more kiss on her alpha before walking out to the car. Korra payed the man at the counter and looked out at the car. “You know she’s a keeper. Wish I had a girl like that.” Korra smiled as she turned back around “Tell me about it.”

Korra drove Asami to her favourite koi pond that used to go to when they were little. They sat on a stone bench and Asami curled up to her. “I think of all the places we’ve been to together. I think this is by far my favourite.” Asami whispered into Korra’s neck. Korra grinned “Same. I remember that one day you got so mad at me for dropping your book in the lake.” Korra laughed. Asami sat up and gave Korra a ‘really’ look. “That was my favourite book ever and you decide to play fetch with Naga with it.” Asami sassed. “That didn’t mean you had to push me into the lake.” Asami just giggled. “You made such a big deal out of it. I’m sure you would have been fine.” Korra gave Asami a sarcastic look and stood up. “I was four and a shorty. My feet couldn’t even touch bottom yet.” Asami stood up with her. “I realize that now. I’m sorry.” Asami placed a kiss on Korra’s check. Korra gave Asami a smirk. “You know I got the perfect present for you right now.” Korra began unbuttoning her shirt and took off her jeans and shoes. “Korra what on earth are you doing?!” Asami sounded like a mother scolding her child. “Korra jumped into the lake, being only waist deep in the water. “Holy shit that’s cold.” Korra began to shiver. “Korra! You’re disturbing the fish, and you’re going to get caught by someone.” Asami gesturing for Korra to get out. Korra waved her off “Just chill out and hold on.” Korra ducked under water scaring all of the fish as she was searching urgently for something. Korra felt like her lungs were gonna burst as she finally found what she was looking for. Korra gasped for air as she came up with a small object in her hand. Korra got out of the pond and was dragged up by her ear by Asami. “Are you out of your mind. I should beat you!” Asami whispered harshly. “Babe not the ears please.”

Asami let up the whining alpha as she held her ear. “I was getting this.” Korra held up a waterlogged looking plastic bag. Asami took it sceptically and opened it. She was stunned to find that it was the book Korra had thrown in the lake when they were younger. “How did you know it would still be there?” She looked up at Korra. “I put it in a plastic bag before Naga and I started playing, since I knew you would be really angry if Naga got drool on it. Plus, who cleans out a fish pond?” Korra was shaking out her hair. Asami took Korra’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Korra drank Asami in and wrapped her hands around her waist, not caring that she was still soaking wet. “How about we go home and I give you a little reward.” Asami said as she played with waistband of Korra’s underwear. “Korra perked up as she scooped up her clothes and girlfriend in her arms and threw them in the car before driving away.

Korra quietly carried Asami upstairs before locking her door and laying Asami on her bed. Asami wrapped her hand around Korra’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Their lips moved in synch as Korra began to grind her hips into Asami’s, suddenly hating clothes. Korra reached around and gently pulled down the zipper of Asami’s dress. Korra slipped her tongue past Asami’s lips and began to explore every inch of Asami’s mouth. Korra began sliding Asami’s dress down her body not breaking the contact of their lips. Korra kissed her way down Asami’s jaw line until she reached her pulse point. Korra began to suck and nip at the omega’s neck, leaving small and large hickies on her neck. Asami moaned at the contact her alpha was administering. Her hips started to rock against Korra’s, wanting more friction. Korra looked into Asami’s emerald eyes and unlatched her girlfriend’s bra. Korra wasted no time in caressing and sucking on her girlfriend’s tits. Asami moaned and pushed into her girlfriend’s mouth. Asami laced her hands through her girlfriend’s soft hair encouraging her actions.

Korra moved her hand in between their bodies feeling the wetness growing on Asami’s underwear. Asami whimpered bucking into her girlfriend’s fingers. Korra began to circle Asami’s clit through her underwear earning more whimpering from Asami. “Oh, Korra.” Something about her girlfriend said her name made her want more. Korra ripped off her girlfriend’s underwear with growl. Korra slid her fingers through Asami’s outer folds loving the wetness dripping down her fingers. Asami groaned feeling her girlfriend’s hands slipping her though her folds. Korra began circling her clit with her thumb. Korra pulled the hood of Asami’s clit back twirling her clit through her fingers. Korra’s cock was throbbing in her boxers seeing Asami’s pink folds dripping with her wetness. Korra felt Asami’s knee hook across her hips as she flipped them over. The second Asami flipped them over she could feel Asami grind into her hips. She could feel cock shudder with the need to fuck the omega like her life depended on it. Asami stripped Korra out of her bar and let her hands roam all over her chest and stomach. Korra groaned feeling her omega’s hands roam all over her. Asami lied her body flush against Korra’s and proceeded to nip and bite a Korra’s neck. Korra sighed in ecstasy. Asami captured Korra’s lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her hands in Asami’s jet black hair. Korra could feel her boxers being pulled down as her cock sprang free of its prison.

Korra groaned as Asami’s fist wrapped around the base of her cock. “Mm you look so delicious.” Asami licked down Korra’s neck. Asami pumped her hand up and down her shaft earning even more growls from Korra. Asami pumped her hand from base to tip pushing Korra closer and closer to the brink. Korra bucked her hips forward and growling as Asami nipped at her neck. “Asami” Korra breathed. Asami chuckled and looked down at Korra “You don’t want to finish before we started, would you?” Asami positioned herself so she was right over Korra’s cock so Korra could get a clean look at her pussy. “Stop fucking teasing me and start fucking me.” Korra grabbed hold of Asami’s hips and began to lower Asami down onto her. Korra groaned as Asami’s hips met her, keeping herself perfectly still so she could adjust. Asami moaned Korra’s name as she slipped in. “You good.” Korra looked up at Asami as Asami started grinding into her groin. “Fuck” Korra groaned throwing her head across the pillow. Asami started bouncing on top of Korra groaning and moaning at the pounding cock inside her. Asami pushed Korra’s shoulders down riding Korra like a bitch. Korra felt Asami’s walls wrap around her cock and trying to milk her dry. The muscles in Korra’s stomach were already starting to clench.

Asami had begun pounding on her even harder as Korra’s thrust became even more powerful. Korra’s hips smacked against Asami’s drawing her even closer to her climax. Asami froze above her crying out her name. Korra could feel Asami’s walls clamp down hard around her trying to coax out her own orgasm. Korra’s fists clenched the sheets as she tried to fight off her own orgasm, to keep her own alpha pride. As Asami came down from her climax Korra flipped them over on to their sides. “Looks like someone isn’t done yet huh?” Asami traced the braid she did for Korra. “Only for you.” Korra lifted Asami’s leg and caressed her tits as she eased herself back into Asami “Mmmh. Korra.” Asami moaned as Korra penetrated her. “You’re still so tight and hot. I’m not gonna last long.” Korra eased out and back into Asami testing her tight entrance, earning a delicious moan from Asami. Korra started pounding into Asami like there’s no tomorrow. Korra could feel her cock pounding as shutter after shutter run down her cock and spine. “Fuck. I’m so closed. I’m gonna…… Fuck.” Korra tapered off as her orgasm hit her hull force. Korra felt hot spurt after spurt being drained from her cock, and just as she thought she was done Asami’s walls would flutter and coax out another river of come.

Korra felt her cock soften and slowly pulled out of her girlfriend, come still dripping from the head. Korra flipped over onto her back; Asami turning around and cuddling up to her. “That was best sex ever.” Korra breathed kissing Asami. “I think I might actually enjoy my next heat.” Asami yawned. “Do you think your parents heard anything?” Korra pulled the covers over both of them. “My dad snores like a polar bear, and my mom wears ear plugs. I think we’ll be okay.” Korra yawned. “ Well, I guess that was a good present huh?” Asami looked over to see Korra snoring super loud. “I guess I know where she gets it from.” Asami lied her head on Korra’s chest and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Mall Day

Asami P.O.V Asami’s eyes blinked open as she yawned looking around the ocean blue room. Asami picked her head up to find Korra snoring peacefully and completely naked. Asami smiled as she brushed the hair out of the sleeping alpha’s face. Asami placed a kiss on her lips causing her to stir slightly. Korra’s eyes opened and she flashed Asami a lazy smirk. “Morning.” Korra sat up, causing the covers to fall off her body. “Morning babe.” “How’d you sleep?” Korra asked rubbing her eyes. “Not bad.” Asami stood up at the side of the bed. “After I got used to the sound of thunderstorm erupting from your mouth.” Asami yawned. Korra chuckled. “When you get fucked the way you fucked me last night, being wiped out is normal.” Asami leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on Korra’s lips “Good to know.” Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips. “So you wanna go for round two?” Korra asked giving her a seductive smile. Asami pushed her back on the bed “We promised we’d go homecoming shopping with everyone today.” Korra groaned. “We’re gonna be there forever.” Korra whined. Asami was about to sass something back when she heard Korra’s mom call her down to breakfast. Korra shot up “Oh shit!” Korra called to her mom saying she’ll be right down. Korra rummaged through her drawers, until she found an old T shirt and threw it to Asami along with some old board shorts. “Put these on, so it looks like you just spent the night.

“And what if your parents don’t buy it?” Asami asked putting on the clothes. “My dad would be okay.” Korra said throwing on her boxers and sports bra. “But, I think my mom would literally kill me.” Korra looked worried. Asami walked over a cupped Korra’s face in her hands “I’m sure you’ll be fine. As long as I’m not pregnant I think we’ll be okay.” Asami watched as Korra’s face lit up with worry. “Oh relax, I’m just teasing.” Asami laughed. “Don’t say stuff like that. ” Korra whined. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled the laughing Asami downstairs to breakfast. “Morning mom.” Korra said as she pulled out a chair for Asami. Senna turned around with a bewildered look on her face. “Good morning Korra and Asami.” Asami gave a small smile as Korra sat next to her at the bar. Asami watched as Mr. Tonraq stood at the bottom of the stairs. He gestured for Korra to come into his office leaving Asami and Senna alone.

Mrs. Senna just turned around and smiled at her. “I can fix you a plate if you like dear.” Mrs. Senna offered politely. “That would be very nice. Thank you.” Mrs. Senna went back to cooking as Asami just looked around the house at the pictures lining the walls. “I’m sorry dear. Korra just didn’t mention that you were staying over.” Senna said snapping Asami out of her trance. “Oh our date ran a little late so Korra thought it would be best if I just slept over at her house.” At least this part wasn’t a lie. “Oh. Where did you sleep dear?” Senna placed the food in front of Asami. Asami kept her composure as she answered. “I just slept in Katara’s room, and Korra gave me some clothes to change into.” Asami started taking small bites of her food to try and avoid the interrogation. Asami and Senna looked over to see Korra and Tonraq walked out of the office. Tonraq had a broad smile plastered on his face, while looked on the verge of throwing up. “Good morning honey, Asami.” Tonraq nodded as he took his seat next to Senna and opposite of Asami at the bar. Korra sat next to Asami looking like she might gag at any moment. “Are you okay?” Asami reached over and stroked Korra’s cheek “I’m fine. I just drank something funny.” Korra gave her signature smirk and reached for a plate of food. Korra began to dig into her food and Asami gave her a swift tug on the ear. “Ow, Asami.” Can you please eat normally?” Both looked over as Senna and Tonraq were laughing hysterically. “I told you she’d be good for her.” Senna wiped her eyes as she leaned against her husband. Korra glared at Asami as Asami laughed and placed a kiss on her nose. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you to have any other plans this weekend?” Senna asked as she cleared the table. “I have to take Asami homecoming shopping and she said she’d get me packed for my trip.” Korra said getting up stretching. “I thought you hated shopping.” Tonraq looked amused and Asami just laughed. “I don’t, I’m being forced.” Asami stood “I gave you a choice. It’s just that the right choice was yes.” Tonraq put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Word of advice kid. Happy wife happy life.” Senna turned around “Those are words you should live by Kor.” Asami laced her fingers with Korra’s “I know” Korra sighed.

“Let’s go get you dressed.” Asami pulled Korra upstairs. Korra shut the door and flopped down on the bed. “Hey, at least they didn’t find out.” Asami smiled. “No. My mom didn’t find out. My dad on the other hand, took me in his office to drink suppressants so she wouldn’t find out.” Korra said as shoved her face into a pillow. “Wait your dad is cool with it?” Korra got up and lifted her mattress. She threw Asami a package. Asami looked down and lost all thought in her mind. “What dad gives their kid a pack of condoms as a present.” Asami tossed the package back to Korra. “I know, right?” “Okay now get dressed so you can drive me home.” Asami threw Korra the clothes she picked out for her. “Why can’t you wear what you wore last night. Korra was pulling her shirt on. Asami grabbed the torn dress and made Korra look at it. Korra gave a sheepish smile “I get the point. I’ll hurry up.” Korra rushed to get dressed.

Kuvira P.O.V “It already fells like forever and we’ve only been here thirty minutes.” Kuvira groaned. “We feel your pain man!” Korra and Bolin said in unison. Currently the three friends were sitting on the mall benches as the group of giggling girls attempted to figure out what store to go to first. Kuvira stood up and stretched. “Bro, I’ve never seen you in those clothes before.” Korra eyed her friend curiously. “Well when Suki bugged me into cleaning my room I found some clothes with tags still on them.” Kuvira yawned. Korra and Bolin laughed hysterically. “So now you need someone to dress you. Man, you really are a child.” Bolin commented. “That’s sad.” Korra chuckled. Kuvira whipped around. “Says the person who needs to ask permission to go potty.” Kuvira mocked. Kuvira saw Korra lunge for her and grab her by the waist, initiating their “playful” sparring match. Kuvira was about to flip Korra over when she felt a sharp tug on her ear. Kuvira was yanked up until she was eye to eye with her girlfriend. “I can’t leave you for a second can I?” Kuvira gave a dopey smile hoping for forgiveness. When Suki let her up she could see the same scenario play out with Korra and Asami.

“Let’s before the three of them break something.” Opal said as they walked away into a random store. Kuvira laced her fingers with Suki’s and was rewarded with a loving smile. I’m the luckiest alpha ever. Korra, Bolin, and Kuvira sat on a circle bench outside the changing rooms. “I’m so bored.” Korra whined as she lay upside down on the bench. “We’ve only been in here twenty minutes. Would you please sit up?” Kuvira leaned back in her seat. “Jeez. You guys really could be sisters from how you act.” Bolin sighed. “Well, when you grow up together and constantly have to keep this one out of trouble.” Kuvira smiled and ruffled Korra’s hair. Korra playfully swatted Kuvira’s hand. “Whatever, you weren’t a perfect child either.” At that moment Asami and Opal decided to exit the changing room. Asami wore a red strapless gown and so did Opal only it was in green. “You look amazing.” Bolin exclaimed lifting Opal up in his arms. The group turned as the heard a loud thud and looked to see Korra had fallen off her seat.

Kuvira laughed as she saw Korra scurry over to Asami and pepper her with kisses. Kuvira whimpered quietly as she eyed Suki’s changing room door. Kuvira looked at shelves and found a makeup stand, recalling when she first met Suki. Flashback “Come on man, you’re taking forever.” Korra shouted as she skidded to a halt on her skateboard. Kuvira quickly pursued on her own skateboard, attempting to reach the food court before her friend. “Man, I could whoop you with my eyes closed.” Kuvira shouted as she zoomed past Korra.” It was the middle of their freshman year of high school and their moms had dropped them off, so they wouldn’t tear up the house. Kuvira looked back at Korra to see her standing in the same spot. She had that mischievous look on her face. “Hey, ten bucks if you can top this.” Korra kickflipped and landed on the park bench skidding and flipping off. Kuvira flashed her a smirk “No problem.” Kuvira spun around and grinded down a rail about to spin and flip again, only there was a dog in the way.

Kuvira swerved to avoid the dog and accidentally skidded into a store. Kuvira crashed into a makeup rack and was buried in various products. Kuvira dug herself out to find a girl about her age being smeared in all different types of makeup and staining her clothes. Kuvira began to snicker until she saw the girl whip around and glare at her. Kuvira felt a hard slap to her face and sat there stunned. “Do you have any idea how much these clothes cost you delinquent!” The girl shouted pointing her finger at Kuvira. “Bitch please. I’m covered in this shit too and my clothes ruined too.” Kuvira sassed as she picked up her board. “Why you!” Kuvira didn’t get to hear the rest since she boarded away at lightning speed. Kuvira sighed as she reached Korra who was obviously trying to hold back her laughter. “Shut up. I definitely won that.” Kuvira growled. “Alright, chill let’s eat and go.” Korra and Kuvira skated to the food court and ate before heading home.

Kuvira got home and ran upstairs taking a shower before anyone could see her. She washed everything off and threw on a sports bra and boxers. “Kuvira, get down here.” Kuvira groaned and went downstairs. When she came down she found her mother along with the girl from earlier and apparently, her mother as well. Shit. Kuvira felt mortified as saw the girl smirk. “Mom, can I go put some clothes on?” Suyin glared at her. “No, sit down. Now!” Kuvira shrank a little bit and sat down at the table. “This girl says you crashed into her ON A SKATEBOARD and ruined her clothes.” Suyin raged. “Well, yeah.” Kuvira mumbled. “Are you insane?” Suyin smacked Kuvira’s arm. The girl’s mother finally spoke up “Your mother and I believe that since you crashed into her you should pay for the clothes.” Kuvira was about to refute, but when she saw her mother’s face she immediately thought otherwise.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kuvira whimpered. Suyin motioned for Kuvira to get the money and Suki followed Kuvira up to her room. Kuvira went to her closet to retrieve money she kept in an old shoebox. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on you and I didn’t think she’d come looking for you.” Suki whispered as she looked at Kuvira. Kuvira smirked slightly at the sudden mood change. “How did you find me anyway?” Kuvira found the money and was walking back into the room. “You dropped this.” Suki handed Kuvira her wallet. Kuvira eagerly accepted it. “I didn’t even know I dropped this. Thank you.” Kuvira gasped. “No problem. I see you play basketball at RCH.” Suki said. “Yeah. I just enrolled. I’m a freshman.” Suki looked up in awe.” “Me too” Kuvira smiled slightly. She handed Suki the money, and she declined it. “I can pay for them it’s no big deal.” Suki waved it off, “Are you sure?” Kuvira pondered. “Here, how about you give me a call and help me pick them out to make it up to me.” Suki wrote down her number on a sheet of paper handing it to Kuvira.

Kuvira couldn’t explain how a girl she just ran over she was already stunned by her in the best way. “Sure. That sounds fair.” Kuvira smiled goofily. “Okay I’ll see you later.” Suki headed for the door and paused briefly. “Nice body by the way.” Kuvira blushed as she realized she was still in her underwear. Suki and her mom left leaving Kuvira and her mother in the kitchen by themselves. Suyin sighed. “This is the last time we leave the two of you by yourselves again.” Suyin ruffled Kuvira’s hair that had not yet been braided. Kuvira just smiled at the fond memory of the girl and stared at her number. “Are you even listening to me?” Kuvira looked up. “Yeah. No more being stupid with Korra. I got it.” Suyin noticed the paper in Kuvira’s hands. “What is this?” Suyin snatched the paper from Kuvira before she even knew what happened. “Mom, come on! That’s private.” Suyin waggled her eyebrows at Kuvira. “Was this just some new technique for picking up a girl.” Suyin laughed. “Oh, my gosh. I’m going to get dressed.” Kuvira snatched the paper and padded up the stairs.

End flashback

Korra and Kuvira were currently playing rock paper scissors, with Korra boasting at ten straight wins. “Would you calm down it’s just a game.” Kuvira sighed. “I’m still winning, though aren’t I?” Korra got up and stretched. Kuvira heard her phone buzz and looked to see who it was. Suki- I need your help Kuvira-What?

Suki-Just get in here Kuvira-K

Kuvira stood up and headed to the dressing rooms. “Hey why do you get to go?” Korra whined. “Oh, chill dog. Suki said she needed help. Now be good.” Kuvira walked inside to find the door that Suki would be behind. Kuvira found the door and knocked lightly. She heard the click of the door unlocking and stepped in to find and almost half naked Suki. Kuvira shut the door and chuckled slightly. “Suki pouted this isn’t funny. It’s caught on my bra now help me.” Kuvira walked over to slide the dark green dress up and over her girlfriend’s head. Kuvira paused admiring the omega’s sightly curves and the prize that lie just beneath her underwear as she licked her lips. “Are you trying to suffocate me?” Suki laughed. Kuvira snapped out of her trance, “Sorry, just wondering how I got someone so perfect.” She pulled the dress off and set it on the bench. Suki wrapped her hands around Kuvira’s neck as Kuvira wrapped her arms around Suki’s waist.

“I think it had something to do with an out of control skateboard.” Suki’s lips were inches away from Kuvira’s. “I think I’m a little out of control right now.” Kuvira squeezed Suki’s soliciting a moan from her counterpart. “Maybe, I need to tame you.” Suki played with Kuvira’s hair that she loved so much. “I think I’m too wild for someone like you.” Kuvira growled. “Let’s find out.” Suki crashed her lips into Kuvira’s. I’m officially not bored anymore.


	13. Hunky Alpha

Kuvira P.O.V Kuvira nipped at Suki’s neck while massaging her ass. Kuvira fought to restrain herself as she heard her girlfriend sigh into her ear. Kuvira’s hand slid up to her girlfriend’s bra, until Suki put a hand up to stop her. Kuvira growled in disapproval. “Down girl.” Suki leaned up and hissed into Kuvira’s ear. Kuvira pouted slightly “Please” Kuvira whimpered. “You’ll take too long to be done my wild animal.” Suki dropped down to her knees and grinned up to her girlfriend, placing her cheek right against Kuvira’s crotch. “But I have the next best thing.” Suki ran her tongue up the front of Kuvira’s jeans, massaging and feeling the prize underneath. Kuvira stared at her girlfriend’s brown eyes. Kuvira gripped the edge of the bench feeling herself becoming harder with each flick of Suki’s tongue.

A growl burned in Kuvira’s chest as Suki unzipped the front of her pants. When her hands finally slipped into her short, the growl erupted from Kuvira’s chest. “We’re still at the mall. You have to be a little quiet.” Suki sassed sarcastically. Kuvira felt Suki’s hot palm wrap around her cock and leaned her head back against the wall of the changing room. Kuvira tangled her hand through Suki’s hair urging her forward. Suki’s mouth wrapped around her cock and Kuvira sighed in ecstasy. Suki started out slow drawing back and taking slightly more every time she went back down. She could feel her cock pulse with every lavish of her girlfriend’s tongue. Being in a partially public place only made this experience even more invigorating. Kuvira’s stomach began to clench with her impending climax.

Suki’s hand reached up to massage the tense muscles of Kuvira’s core as she continued her work. Her hand tightened in Suki’s hair feeling the nails of the omega’s small hands scrape along her abdomen. Suki pulled back leaving a thin line of spit from her cock to her mouth. “Enjoying yourself?” Suki slowly pumped the cock from base to tip drawing out the dripping precome from her achingly hard cock. “You are such a fucking tease.” Suki smirked. “Oh, do you mean like this?” Suki began lavishing the tip with her tongue. Kuvira sunk her teeth into her hand to keep from making noise. The omega proceeded to deep throat Kuvira. Kuvira felt her cock nudge the back of the omega’s throat. Kuvira lost her control then and unloaded down Suki’s throat in shuddering spurts. Kuvira started to rock her hips back and forth with each shudder of her cock.

Each time she thought she had finished Suki would suck harder and draw her climax out further. Kuvira panted in exhaustion. Suki tucked Kuvira back into her shorts and zipped up her pants. Suki pulled herself up and kissed Kuvira so she could taste herself on her tongue. Kuvira chuckled and rubbed the back of neck after they pulled away. There was a knock at the door. “Are you guys done yet I’m dying of boredom.” Korra shouted. “Chill man. We’ll be right there.” Suki pulled on her clothes and attempted to fix Kuvira’s clothes. “I look fine jeez. Let’s go.” Kuvira chuckled. “You looked pretty fine when you had your pants down too.” Suki snickered. “Let’s go before I need a little more than your mouth.” Kuvira pulled Suki out of the dressing room and back to the waiting area.

“Jeez man. If I knew you were gonna have a fuck party I would have gone with Asami ages ago.” Korra sneered. Asami slapped Korra overt the head and scowled at her like a child. “Korra watch your mouth.” Kuvira blushed slightly from her embarrassment. “Let’s go before we get stuck here.” Suki sighed as she dragged Kuvira out of the store.

Korra P.O.V Korra held Asami’s hand as she held the bags from the store in the other. Korra looked over at Asami to her staring. “Watcha looking at babe?” Korra grinned. “Nothing. You’ve just grown up so much since we were little.” Korra shook her head slightly “What do you mean?” Asami kissed Korra’s hand. “Well you’re more defined, you’ve gotten taller, and matured a little bit.” Korra looked up astonished. “What do you mean a little bit?” Asami chuckled. “Well you did jump in a lake last night Kor.” Korra just sighed. “To get a present for you.” Asami just smiled “Ok fine you win. Before you get angry.” Asami snuggled into Korra. Korra smiled and planted a kiss on Asami’s lips. After some walking around the group was in front of Skater shop and ran into Lee, the store owner.

“Kuv, Kor I’ve missed you guys!” Lee embraced the two alphas in a huge hug. “Where have you two been.” The two looked at each other with embarrassed looks. “Well, you see their mothers just recently let them hang out together after a few certain incidents.” Suki said petting Kuvira’s head. “Well who are these lovely ladies?” Lee looked at the three girls. Korra looked over at Asami too see her looking in awe at Lee. She couldn’t blame her between his tattoos, muscles, and long black beard with a green stripe through the middle. He was quite intimidating. “This is my girlfriend, Asami, this is Kuvira’s girlfriend, Suki, and Bolin’s girlfriend Opal.” Lee looked over at the three. “Well it is nice to meet you lovely ladies.” They all smiled as they shook Lee’s hand.

“So how did you guys meet.” Asami asked. “Well I was helping these guys with their boards after they broke em and they were just messing around in the store. They started blasting music and I was about to tell them to get out when I saw these two dancing and drawing in a crowd to the store, while Bolin was filming. After that Bolin made a commercial for my store and these twostarted drawing in crowds from all over the mall. Then they just stopped showing up.” “Sorry about that.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “So, why’d you two stop showing up?” Suki looked like she was about to explain. “Actually, we would like to keep that to ourselves if you don’t mind.” “That’s fine by me.” Asami looked at Korra. “I didn’t you danced.” Asami crossed her arms. “I got into it right after you left. To pass time.” Korra chuckled. “Well, instead of talking about it, why don’t we some of it?” Lee announced. “That sounds like an awesome idea, and I can film it.” Bolin exclaimed and pulled out his phone. Korra looked at Kuvira and both just shrugged and nodded.

Korra pulled out her phone and connected it to Lee’s speaker. Korra turned on Kriss Kross by Chris Brown, and set up to be ready to dance. Once the beat dropped Korra and Kuvira moved in synch and it looked like something out of a music video. They rolled and popped and rolled so beautifully that Asami couldn’t believe this was the same kid that fell when she was walking up the stairs. The crowd started to pour in, but it wasn’t until the two took off their shirts did the girls in the crowd start to roar. Korra started roll her abs and do moves that purposefully showed off her muscles, and make the girls start to swoon and drool. Asami and Suki may have been enjoying the show but the fact that the other girls were looking at their girls like that. When the dance finally ended the girls were crowding around the two alphas.

Korra gestured for Asami to come and help them. Asami smirked and shoved her way through the crowd. Asami placed a hot kiss on Korra’s lips and ran her hands over her abs. Asami finally came up for air “Sorry girls, but she’s taken.” “So is this one.” Suki ran her hands up and down her collar bone. The girls pouted and most them left while a couple of the dudes walked into Lee’s store. Korra turned o Asami and smiled “So what did you think?” Korra asked sheeply. “You were great. Like a dark-skinned Channing Tatum. You have to give me a private show some time babe.” Asami handed Korra her shirt and gave her a hug once she was dressed. They waved a good bye to Lee and the group strolled off. “Can we grab something to eat, I’m starving.” Bolin rubbed his stomach. “Hey that’s my line.” Korra whined. “Fine. I guess we can eat.” Opal said. While everyone was getting their food Korra scrounged for money in her wallet. “I only have like a few bucks.” Korra pouted. Asami smiled and the walked into line. “We can split some spaghetti.

After everyone ordered their food, they all sat and ate. Korra slurped her spaghetti and smiled as Asami was so proper as she ate. Korra hooked the same string of spaghetti as Asami and met Asami’s lips in the middle in a tender kiss. “You’re a tramp.” Asami chuckled. “And you’re my lady.” Korra smiled. Korra stood up and told them she was going to the bathroom. Korra stepped into the stall and undid her pants. Korra felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as she heard the stall door open and close. “Lovely to see you Korra.” It was Azula “What the Fuck.” Korra murmured.


	14. Shopping

Korra P.O.V Korra’s heart felt as though it would burst out of her chest from beating so fast. “What is it with you and catching me in the bathroom.”, Korra mumbles staring at the wall. Korra could hear the tap of Azula’s heels as Korra impatiently waited for a response. “I saw you’re little performance in front of the skate shop, and I need your help.” Azula moved closer to Korra and Korra could feel Azula’s breath on her neck. Korra felt a chill run down her spine. “What the hell man? What would you need me to dance for?” Korra growled. Azula wrapped her arm around Korra and placed her hand on Korra’s stomach. Korra’s whole body tensed up and her body shuddered. “If you don’t not only will you be sorry, but so will your girlfriend.” Azula hissed.

“Don’t touch me, hoe!” Korra snapped. Korra grumbled as Azula placed her other hand on her waist. Korra sighed out of frustration “Fine, I’ll do it.” Azula recoiled and took a step back from Korra. “I’ll text when I’m gonna pick you up, and make sure you work out tonight.” Azula shut the door and Korra could hear the click of her heels as she exited the bathroom. Korra growled in frustration as she zipped up her pants and walked out of the stall. Korra stepped out of the stall and washed her hands before walking out to join her friends. Korra sat next to Asami with a huff a leaned into Asami. “Something wrong babe?” Asami looked worriedly down at Korra. “Oh yeah, my dad just said I need to help him fix his car tonight.” Korra lied.

“Trust me, anything is better than looking through an infinite number of stores.” Kuvira groaned leaning back in her chair. Suki tugged on Kuvira’s braid and Kuvira shot up in her chair. “Ow, jeez at this rate I’m just gonna cut my hair.” Kuvira complained. “Well maybe if you behaved you wouldn’t have to.” Suki sighed. “I don’t see Korra getting punished.” Kuvira rubbed her scalp her braid was. “Shut up, man.” Korra laughed. “I’m always good.” Korra smirked. Asami gave Korra a cynical look, “As if Mrs. Jump in the Lake.” Asami laughed. Korra leaned back against Asami and sighed dramatically. “You jumped in a pond!” the group stated in unison and looked at Korra.

“For the record, I had a good reason.” Korra smirked. Asami ran her hands through Korra’s hair. “Yeah, because jumping half naked into a lake always has a good reason.” Asami gave a soft peck to Korra’s forehead. Opal was looking down at her phone and saw it was almost two o’clock. “Oh, we need you guys to go get the suits for you three.” Opal squealed as she pulled at Bolin’s elbow trying to pull him to the tux store. The friends groaned as they were dragged across the mall. The group walked into the tux store and everyone went their separate ways. Asami looked through dozens of different suits while Korra piddled around like a five-year-old child. Asami finally picks out a blue shirt with a black suit. “Great, we found one. Let’s go” Korra was about to leave when Asami pulled her back by the collar of her shirt.

“Come on you have to try this on.” Asami puled Korra over to the dressing room. Korra groaned and made a mental note to never go shopping with Asami for clothes again. Asami shoved Korra into the dressing room and shut the door. “Take off your shirt, and let’s get started.” Korra gave her a knowing smirk. “You need some heat satisfaction?” Asami playfully shoved Korra. “Stop being stupid. You ‘ve had more than enough fuck me hours this entire week, and my heat is over.” Korra huffed a laugh. Korra began slipping off her shirt, making sure Asami was watching. Asami rolled her eyes and helped Korra slip her arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Asami ran her hands along Korra’s abs as she buttoned Korra’s shirt. Korra undid her shoes and pulled off her pants, and put on the dress pants, with her white vans.

Korra straightened out her shirt and looked over at Asami. “How do I look?” Asami smiled as she met Korra’s gaze after looking her up and down. “You look absolutely perfect.” Asami strode over to Korra and wrapped hands around her neck. Korra rested her forehead against Asami’s, and inhaled her sweet scent. “I love you so much.” Korra breathed. Asami nudged her nose against Korra’s. “I love you too.” Asami sighed. They just enjoyed that sweet moment in each other’s arms. Asami placed a kiss on Korra’s lips and stepped back gazing in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Come on, I think this is the one.” Korra smiled as she took off the suit and quickly redressed herself. Korra and Asami met up with the other six and everyone had their stuff picked out.

The group payed for their stuff and went to Starbucks to buy drinks and just chill. Asami leaned against Korra as Korra sipped on her Frappuccino. “I think we’ll head home after this since I still have to get Korra packed up for the trip.”, Korra dramatically threw her head back. “Good luck Sams. It took me legitimately took me four hours to clean the room and then pack her up.” Kuvira started laughing hysterically. “You exaggerate too much babe.” Kuvira cuddled into Suki. Suki lightly pecked Kuvira on the top of her head. Korra leaned back and wrapped her arm around Asami. Asami leaned into Korra as the group chatted and relaxed. “Korra, you should think about running for home court!” Bolin blurted out. “Nah fam. I mean why would I run for homecoming court?” Korra continued to sip on her drink.

“Since Asami has one homecoming court for two years in a row. You could be king and queen, and hottest couple in school.” Opal cooed while doing a little dance in her seat. Korra just laughed as did Asami. The friends just joked and laughed until they finally decided to part ways and head home. Korra drove Asami home and they headed up the stairs to her room. Korra flopped down on the bed as Asami pulled down a duffle bag for her.

Asami P.O.V Asami looked through Korra’s drawers and found almost nothing, but workout gear and basketball shorts. “Do you have any clothes that I don’t know, actually look nice?” Asami threw some shorts at Korra who was currently on her phone. “Yeah. My mom probably washed my clothes and they’re down stairs.”, Korra rolled over and groaned. Asami walked over and tried to pull Korra up. “Get up. You need to get packed.” Asami grunted as she attempted to pull Korra up by her shoulders. Korra just chuckled at her girlfriend’s lazy attempts to pull her up. “Not gonna happen babe.” Asami started getting irritated and had an idea. Asami started poking out Korra’s sides and tickling her.

“Babe, stop it.” Korra was laughing and squirming under Asami. “You gonna get up?” Asami kept messing with Korra. Korra rolled over, laughing, and wrapped her arms around Asami. Asami squealed as Korra rolled them over and she was on top. Korra rested her head against Asami’s and they just sat there while looking at each other. “You’re so irritating.” Korra smirked. “You’re the one who wanted to get with me.” Asami stated sarcastically giving Korra a peck on the cheek. Asami ran her hands down the Korra’s back feeling every muscle there was. Korra plopped herself down next to Asami, propping her head up on her hand. Asami rolled over to face Korra and just stared into those beautiful eyes. Asami heard the door open behind her. Asami gasped in surprise as Korra shot up from the bed. Senna walked in and brought in a basket of freshly washed and folded clothes.

Asami turned her head to see a smiling Senna. Senna smiled “You two alright?” Asami sat up and held her knees to her chest. “We’re great ma’am. Thanks.” Asami stood up and walked over to the dresser. “Just trying to get her packed up.” Korra walked over and grabbed the clothes from her mother. “Good luck, all this girl owns is workout clothes.” Senna laughed and Korra rolled her eyes. “Can we stop questioning my wardrobe, and just pack already.” Korra threw some jeans into the bag Asami brought down. Asami just hugged Korra and continued packing. “Alright you two.” Senna walked out of the room and left the two lovebirds to finish packing.

Korra and Asami somehow managed to pack Korra almost all the way before Korra finally just gave up and plopped down on the bed. Asami sat down next to Korra and just played with her hair. “Did you have anything else planned for today?” Korra looked lost in thought for a moment. “I have to work out today, but other than that nah.” Asami lied down and rested her head on Korra’s chest. Asami enjoyed their moment together, and heard Korra purr, which she rarely got to hear. “I just wanna freeze this moment and stay here forever.” Asami hummed. “Me too.” They lied like that for an hour until Korra got up to work out. “I can drop you off at home if you don’t wanna sit with me.” Korra stated changing into some shorts. Asami just gazed at her alpha’s beautiful body. “I think I’d rather watch you pump iron for a while babe.

Asami waited for her girlfriend to be ready and went to go get into Korra’s car. Upon making it to gym Korra started working out like a beast and Asami sat on the bench looking in awe. Korra had currently been working out for three hours and was currently sit-ups on the pull up bar. Asami watched as Korra’s shirt fell and her stomach muscles flex after every rep. Asami stood in front of Korra as she was upside down. Korra smiled at Asami. Asami kissed Korra and felt her girlfriend chuckle. “What is this a spider man movie?” Asami just smiled. “Can you do that thing I like?” Asami pouted. Korra cocked her head to the side. “What thing?” Asami just gave her a knowing look. “You know.” Asami stepped back. Korra nodded. Korra swung back and flipped off the bar and landed doing a little dance that Asami liked. Asami was amused until Korra picked up. “Ew. Stop it. You’re all sweaty.”

Korra gave her a smirk. “You know you like it.” Korra put her down as they walked out of the gym. Asami just gazed at Korra as she drove her home, and when they finally arrived Asami was reluctant to get out. Korra walked Asami up to her door and Asami blew her a kiss as she walked inside. Asami flopped onto her bed and was extremely content. She had an amazing day with her bae and it couldn’t have been any better.

Korra P.O.V Korra had just arrived home and sat in her car. Korra relaxed her head against the head rest and closed her eyes to rest. Today was just amazing Korra thought. Korra felt her phone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket. It was from Azula.

-Meet me in front of school. NOW!

Korra groaned as she drove over to school. Korra parked her car and sat on the hood waiting for Azula. Korra sat there for almost an hour before Azula finally showed up. “Well finally. Jess can you be any more inconsiderate.” Azula drove up next to Korra. “Get in.” Azula said in a monotone voice. Korra just huffed and got in. “Where you gonna take me?” Korra practically growled. “Just hush up and wait.” Azula sped off and drove down town. Korra just sat there in a constant state of anger. Azula finally pulled over and told Korra to get out.

Korra looked at the building in front of them and her jaw dropped to the floor. “You brought me to a strip club!?” Korra shouted. “I have a fucking girlfriend remember?” Korra growled. “Oh you won’t be watching. You’ll be dancing.” Azula laughed. “I’ve seen you dance and I’ve seen your body. You’re going to make me a killing tonight.” Azula dragged Korra inside. The only thing you could see were half naked men and female alphas on stage with money lining the floor. Almost every single girl in here was half naked and finding somebody to grind on. “This is disgusting.” Korra groaned as she shoved her way through the crowd and to the back following Azula.

Korra went into the back room and wanted to throw up. Almost everyone back her was naked and she practically had her eyes shut the whole time as went into a private room with Azula. “You’re going to be dancing to pony and like Channing Tatum.” Azula explained. “Your clothes are on the right, and remember either I get cash or Asami ends up miserable.” Azula said slyly as she walked out of the room. Korra looked at the clothes and saw sweat pants, a hoody, a hat, and worst of all a thong. “Asami is going to kill me.” Korra whimpered.


	15. Work Day

Korra P.O.V Korra stood, staring at the mirror trembling with anger. The sweat pants, snapback, and hoodie weren’t all that bad, but the fact that there was a string up her ass, from the stupid thong, was infuriating. Shatter! Korra smashed her fist into the mirror, and watched the shards of glass scatter onto the floor. Korra lapped at the blood seeping from cuts on her hand. The door swung open, as the manager stormed into the room. “Watch it kid! Otherwise I swear I’ll I sue your butt for everything your worth!”, he shouted at Korra with his face burning bright red. Korra whipped around “Listen old man! First off, the mirror is cheap as hell, and second I don’t even wanna fucking be here!” Korra shouted. A beer glass flew, through the air, hitting Korra above her right eyebrow. Korra clutched at her face scowling at the smirking Azula, who just threw the bottle at Korra’s head.

“My apologies. I will replace the mirror and this hothead will not make any more trouble.” Azula strode through the room and grabbed Korra by her hood. The older man grunted angrily and stormed out of the room. Azula scowled at Korra “You should be lucky that you are not being punished.” Azula dragged Korra to a room behind the stage. “Remember, I need money so put on a good show. Or else you know what will happen.” Azula sassed and walked away. One of these days I am going to kill that woman. Korra gritted her teeth. Korra felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. “Hey kid, you’re up in five, so make sure you’re ready.” The guy walked back up to the DJ’s station. Korra walked up the stairs to the stage and sighed in frustration. “At least this is only for one night.” Korra whispered to herself. Korra heard the intercom turn on as the announced her. “This kid may only be seventeen, but believe me when I say this kid has a body like a true stripper. Please welcome Korra the Kid.” The crowd erupted in cheers as Korra walked onto the stage.

The Weekend’s high for this started to play. Korra moved slowly at first, just gliding and slight body rolling. After the beat picked up Korra began to drop to her knees and roll her abs and flex her muscles. Korra flipped her hat off and tossed it to one of the screaming girls in the crowd. Once Korra stripped off her hoodie everyone in the crowd went wild. Korra spun and stood back up flexing her abs even more as she rolled her body. Korra crossed her hands behind her head and began to thrust her pelvis forward over and over making everyone in the club go insane. Korra spotted Azula in the crowd. Azula gestured to Korra’s pants, making Korra cringe. Korra weighed her options for a moment and figured if she didn’t lose her underwear she’d be okay.

Korra grabbed her waistband and started to pull down her sweats. The second her pants hit the floor the whole crowd seemed to lose its mind. After that Korra’s motions were becoming a little less flamboyant. Korra caught Azula’s eye again and she motioned for Korra to pick it up. Korra flipped off the stage and began to flirt with some of the girls in the room. Once the song was over Korra was relieved, until an omega grabbed her cock through her underwear. Korra jumped back. “Oh, I’m sorry. Korra wished she could say that the touch didn’t turn her on but, unfortunately it did and without her pants on it was more than a little hard to hide it. Korra was about to walk back stage to grab her clothes “Wait. Do you think I can have your autograph before you go?” Korra turned around halfway to hide her erection. “I’m sorry not tonight.” The girl moved over to Korra handing her some money. “Please, I’ll pay you for it.” Korra was about to refuse, until Azula clapped a hand over her mouth. “She’s be happy to.” Azula said cheerfully and accepted the money. Korra’s blood was boiling at the thought of Azula taking money from innocent girls to make a profit. “Wait, me too.” More and more girls began to flock around Korra and hand Azula money. Korra proceeded to give autographs, but the only thing is they’d ask her to sign their asses or their tits. If Korra wasn’t turned on before she was going to be when she was done. Korra finished signing and stormed off to her dressing room. Korra closed the door and slammed her back against the door, sighing in exhaustion. Korra stripped of her “uniform” to replace it with her own clothes. After Korra was dressed, she walked out to Azula’s car and waited impatiently for the infuriating beta to arrive. Azula finally arrived and drove Korra back to school in silence. Once they arrived at school Korra jumped out and sped home, not wanting to offer a single word to Azula.Korra was so tired that she just threw off her clothes and went straight to bed.

Kuvira P.O.V Kuvira knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. They had a moving job this morning and Korra was almost half an hour late. Kuvira rocked on her heels with her hands in her pockets, when Senna answered the door. “Oh, hi dear, come in the sun must be excruciating.” Senna pulled Kuvira into the house before she could even answer. Kuvira sat at the bar while Senna set some muffins at the table. “Mrs. Senna, would you mind if I go get Korra. We have a job in fifteen minutes and I don’t wanna be late.” Kuvira was currently stuffing a muffin in her mouth. “Please do. I’ve tried to wake her up seven different times this morning.” Senna sighed while she was cooking the rest of breakfast. Kuvira laughed as she ran up the stairs and opened the door to Korra’s room. Korra was sprawled out all over the bed in just her underwear and clothes were scattered across the floor. Kuvira shook Korra’s shoulder, which only earned a groan from Korra. “This isn’t getting me anywhere.” Kuvira sighed. A smile slowly crept onto Kuvira’s face as she had an idea.

Kuvira rushed back down stairs grabbing the cup Mrs. Senna gave her before running back upstairs. “Kor I’m giving you one last warning before I do I something you might not like.” Korra grumbled and rolled over. Kuvira shook her head “You asked for it. Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Kuvira raised the cup above Korra’s form before dumping the hot coffee on Korra’s sleeping form. Korra yelled in pain before leaping after Kuvira. Kuvira ran down the stairs, with Korra in hot pursuit. “I got her up” Kuvira yelled as Senna came into view, right before she was tackled by Korra. “I’m gonna kill you.” Kuvira was gasping for air as Korra put her in a headlock. “Korra knock off the rough housing and come sit down to eat before you two are late.” Kuvira was finally allowed to breathe as Korra sat at the bar. Kuvira joined her making sure there was at least some distance between them.

“So, mom you completely don’t care that Kuvira drenched me in hot coffee.” Senna set two plates in front of the teenagers, and watched as they tore into their food. “Korra, I tried almost everything to get you up earlier and it didn’t work, so I think Kuvira’s method worked just fine.” Senna patted Kuvira on the back while receiving a death glare from her friend. “You’re the one who always said that we shouldn’t be late so finish eating, get your butt dressed and let’s go.” Kuvira downed some milk and grabbed three more muffins. “Thank you for the brunch Mrs. Senna.” Senna smiled “You’re welcome dear.” Kuvira ran up the stairs with Korra in tow. On the way, up Tonraq caught sight of the girls. “Hey Kuvira, long time no see. How you been?” Tonraq put his hand on her shoulder. “Never been better sir.” Kuvira gave him a smile as she continued to walk down stairs.

“You are such a kiss up.” Korra grunted attempting to find her pants in the endless number of drawers. “No, I’m just polite. Unlike certain people I know.” Tonraq walked downstairs and sat across from his wife at the bar. “I see Kuvira is here.” Senna chuckled as she poured him some coffee. “How long do you think we have until they start destroying the place.” As if on cue there was a crash and a loud thump from upstairs. “I say not long.” Tonraq smirked while sipping on his mug.

The job had been simple, but with Bolin at football practice and Korra’s sleepy ass Kuvira had had enough already. Kuvira had just gotten done dismantling a dresser when she found Korra asleep with a screw in her hand. Kuvira grumbled and stormed over to Korra before knocking her over. “Would you stay awake for ten lousy minutes you bum!” Kuvira growled. Korra rolled over and looked at Kuvira through bloodshot eyes, “I’m sorry man. Just extremely tired.” Korra stood and helped Kuvira pack the dresser into boxes. Kuvira sighed ruffling Korra’s hair. “Why are you so wiped today anyway?” Thankfully they had just finished, so Korra didn’t have a chance to fall asleep again. There was a long pause, before Korra finally answered. “I was working out really hard and crashed at the gym before trudging home.” Korra mumbled. “That’s bullshit, you never work out on Saturdays especially since you went out before that.” Kuvira sighed. They were currently just sitting in traffic with the moving truck waiting to move the boxes into storage. Korra grumbled like a child.

“Look I’m way too tired to care. It’s not important.” Kuvira just looked over and saw Korra dozing off, head propped on the window. Kuvira decided to drop it since Korra isn’t very cooperative when she’s grumpy. Kuvira and Korra finished up the job before Kuvira dropped Korra off and headed home. Kuvira was smothered by Wing and Wei, both missing their big sister. “Kuvy we missed you.” Wei was on Kuvira’s shoulders pulling at her hair. “You were gone way too long.” Wing pulled at Kuvira’s pants. Kuvira was chuckling as she wrestled with the two five-year-olds. “You really would make a good sire despite everything everyone else says about you.” Suki was walking down the stairs, no doubt coming from Kuvira’s room. “Sometimes I really regret giving you a key.” Kuvira gave her a smirk. “Hi, Suki!” Wing launched himself into Suki’s arm, almost making her fall over. “Hi baby. I’m happy to see you too.” Suki cuddled the five year old as he squirmed in her arms.

“What are you doing over here babe?” Kuvira scooted closer giving Suki a peck on the lips. “Gross Kuvy. Only grown up kiss.” Wing and Wei groaned, making the couple laugh. “Your mom asked me to watch the kids while you were at work. All they wanted to do was wait for you to get home.” The couple carried the two into the living room. Suki sat on the couch as Kuvira played with the twins on the floor. The twins pulled on her hair and were more than a little rambunctious, but Kuvira didn’t mind. To her it was like wrestling with lion cubs, and found it fun. “Roar! I’m gonna beat you Kuvy.” Wing jumped on Kuvira’s head and grabbed at her ears. “No way Wing. I’m gonna beat Kuvy and become alpha.” Wei latched onto Kuvira’s arm attempting to her to fall over. Kuvira was on her hands and knees playing with the two boys, as Suki just laughed as she looked on.

“Not today guys. Alpha Kuvira will not fall!” Kuvira flipped both over, and tickled them senseless until they were both teary with laughter. “I am the alpha of the Beifong house!” Kuvira roared lifting the two boys up in her arms and placing them on the couch. Wei flopped over on Suki’s lap and began to snore as Wei fell asleep on the arm of the couch. Kuvira sat next to Suki as Wei flopped over onto Kuvira’s shoulder. “Imagine, if we had two little ones like them. You could play with them till your heart’s content.” Suki snuggled into Kuvira’s other shoulder, and Kuvira sighed in happiness. “I don’t know how great a sire I would be though. I mean playing is great and all but aside from that I’m pretty clueless.” Kuvira chuckled. Suki grabbed Kuvira’s chin with her thumb and forefinger bringing their faces a mere breath away. “I think you’ll be a great sire babe.” Kuvira and Suki kissed passionately, melting into each other and moving in synch. Kuvira accidently jostled Wei and he woke up looking at Suki and Kuvira. “Ew. Kuvy only grownups do that. Remember.” Wei whined. Kuvira blushed “Sorry about that Wei.” Kuvira ruffled his hair. The whole group jumped as the front door opened, and Wing and Wei ran up to greet their mother. “Hey mommy!” Both said in unison. Suyin scooped the two up, and walked over to the couch where Suki and Kuvira sat.

“Hi you two. I hope these two weren’t too much trouble.” Suyin kissed Kuvira forehead and offered Suki a sweet smile. “So, what did you guys do while I was gone?” Before Kuvira could utter a syllable, Wing and Wei jumped in. “We got to play beat the alpha with Kuvy and then we took a nap while Kuvy kissed Suki and talked about being a sire.” Both exclaimed. Kuvira blushed while Suki tried to contain her laughter. Suyin set the twins down before grabbing Kuvira by the ear and pulling hard. “Mom, ow. That hurts please you got it all wrong.” Suyin looked purely aggravated. Suki finally chose that moment to speak. “Mrs. Suyin we weren’t speaking in a literal sense. I was just thinking about the future seeing Vira play with the twins.” Suki placed her hand on the thriving Kuvira’s shoulder. Suyin gave an apologetic look to Kuvira before releasing her ear. “Oh, I’m sorry Kuvy. I’ll make your favourite tonight to say I’m sorry.” Kuvira was about to give her mom a scowl, and then turned it to merely an unpleased smirk. “I guess that would be alright.” Kuvira grumbled.

Suyin gave her a challenging look. “Or I could just make you go to bed hungry.” Suyin was ready to walk away, when Kuvira ceded to her mother. “Sorry I just messing around.” Kuvira pleaded. “Humph that’s what I thought. Suki would you like to join us tonight?” Suki smiled “I would love to. What are we having?” Suyin snickered “Grilled Cheese and steak.” Kuvira beamed with happiness. “Are you serious Vira, Grilled Cheese.” Suki questioned incredulously. “Yep, still a kid at heart.” Kuvira was about to kiss Suki before deciding against it; seeing the twins looking directly at them.

Korra P.O.V Korra rolled over pounding the snooze button on her alarm clock. She had been so exhausted she slept from the second she got home to six o’clock in the morning. Korra dreaded Mondays, it was like beginning your walk-through hell. Korra jumped in the shower, enjoying her last few moments before going to school. Naga began barking loudly. Korra stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist. “Naga, stop it. I’ll feed you in a second.” , Naga started playing tug of war with Korra’s towel, nearly making her fall over. Naga finally yanked Korra’s towel free and began to run out of the bathroom. “Naga!! Come on it’s too early for this!” Korra sped after the huge white dog. Naga was running to the laundry room when Korra tackled her, and ripped her towel free of the dog’s jaws. Naga began tackling Korra and playing tug of war with her master. “Korra.” Korra looked around the washing machine to see her mother. “Oh, hey mom. What’s up.” Korra stood upmaking sure the washing machine covered her lower half.

“What are you doing down here so early?”, Korra put on her best fake smile as she attempted to pull her towel away from Naga. “Um, well. I needed some underwear since Asami packed most of mine for our trip.” Korra lied finally pulling her towel free. Naga didn’t get the hint and started jumping on Korra, playing. Senna began to chuckle, “Well why don’t you look in your room in that basket of clothes I washed for you.” Senna walked in the kitchen getting ready to prepare breakfast. “Oh right of course.” Korra wrapped the towel around her waist once again, and ran upstairs with Naga padding behind her. Naga threw on some joggers and a Nike T-shirt as Naga jumped onto Korra’s bed. Korra started petting and ruffling Naga’s fur. “You are a pain girl.” Korra laughed. Korra grabbed her phone checking her missed text messages.

A- Hey babe do you need a ride?

K- Nah babe. Just sit tight and I’ll pick you up.

A- Aite, I’ll be waiting

Korra ran down the stairs and grabbed some muffins and bacon before heading out the door. Korra picked up Asami and had a peacefully silent ride to school. Unfortunately, Korra decided to stop for coffee making them late. Korra ran Asami to class. Korra gave Asami a quick peck before running up to Mrs. Pema’s class. Kuvira sat next to Korra both drawing in their notebooks. “Yo, we’re finally done with homecoming shopping shit.” Kuvira fist bumped Korra. “Yo, finally is right. No more packing, no more shopping. All we gotta do is go to homecoming, survive, and then all night fuck party afterwards.” Korra grinned. “But don’t forget if we’re late to practice Tenzin will kill us. Especially since we’re preparing for Vegas.” Kuvira groaned. “Yeah, but a full week and a half of no school and drinks.” Korra smiled. Lunch came up quickly, and everyone was in a good mood. “How’s homecoming practice going Bo?” Korra was cramming chips into her mouth. “Not bad. Finally getting to take a break before the game. Sorry, about not being at work on Saturday.” Kuvira laughed so hard she nearly blew soda out her nose. “It’s cool, but working with a sleepy Korra isn’t exactly helpful.”

Korra stood up to throw away her tray, and everyone looked at her. “Why were you so tired?” everyone said in unison. Korra juggled her options, I guess I could tell them since I’m not exactly telling them it was Azula. Korra opened her mouth to speak when a knee met her square in the groin. Korra let out a groan, and fell back into Asami’s arms clutching her area. Everyone looked up to see Azula hovering above Korra. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Azula acted innocently. “That’s bullshit man.” Kuvira growled at Azula. “Oh, whatever orphan.” Azula began to walk away and everyone at the table had to hold Kuvira back. After the bell rang everyone was forced to go to class. Asami stayed with Korra as they walked to Korra’s class which was next to the parking lot. “Sams, you really don’t have to walk me to class.” Korra was walking a bit funny. “Who said we’re going to class.” Asami pulled Korra over to the parking lot. Asami gave her a seductive look. “I’m going to help you feel better.


	16. No Pain No Gain

Korra P.O.V Korra sat on the hood of her car as Asami came back from the nurse’s room with an ice pack. Asami made Korra sit in the backseat as Asami closed the door behind them. “Babe. Lay back.” Asami pushed Korra back by her shoulders and Korra lay back wincing only slightly as she did. Asami slowly pulled down Korra’s pants revealing her boxers and Asami could see the outline of her mate’s cock. “Asami we’re still in the school parking lot. Can’t this wait.” Asami placed the bag on Korra’s groin and Korra felt a slight pang of pain before it dissolved into relief. “It’s either I do it, or you can go to the school nurse and have her do it instead.” Korra’s faced turned crimson at the thought of an adult, even a nurse, touching her there. “I highly doubt I would have to go the nurse for getting kicked in the cock.” Korra grumbled. “Korra getting kicked there is like getting a bruise. If you ice it you’ll feel better.” Asami leaned over pressed a kiss to Korra’s forehead. Korra sighed in contentment before being yanked from the short peaceful moment “So why was Azula being a bitch to you to today? Normally she just ignores us.” Korra’s mind searched for an answer. She looked at the ceiling of her car. “I don’t know. She was probably talking to Mako about how he’s mad that you’re dating me now. Plus Azula jumps at the chance to make people miserable.” Korra sighed.

Asami massaged Korra’s thigh affectionately, while looking her in the eye. “I’m really sorry babe. I knew Mako was a jerk, but I didn’t know he would sink to this level. Is there anything you want me to do?” Korra felt extreme happiness and sadness at the same time. She hated lying to Asami, but she’d rather her be safe than in danger or humiliated. “Just never leave me okay?” Korra sat up slowly. “I would never dream of it.” Asami leaned in and they shared a savoury loving kiss. Asami tucked her head into Korra’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Do you remember when you used to be shorter than me? It feels like it was just yesterday.” Korra laughed softly. “Yeah. I was a shrimp, but now I’m taller and I can pick you up in my arms.” Korra lied back and Asami lied on top of her. Korra looked at her watch and saw that school was almost over. Korra groaned loudly. “I don’t wanna go to practice.” Asami gave Korra a peck to nose and smiled at her. “Are you sure you can practice. Aren’t you still sore?” Korra lifted an eyebrow in scepticism. “Now that you mention in it. Maybe you could make me feel better before I go out there.”

Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips. Asami gave her a knowing look “You know sexual activity is just gonna make it feel worse.” Korra gave her signature pout. “Where did you hear that from?” Korra groaned. “From health class,” Asami laughed “If you stayed awake and paid attention maybe you would have heard it.” Asami brushed Korra’s hands off her hips and sat up. Asami pulled up Korra’s pants and made Korra sit properly. “Come on. The sooner you go the sooner you’ll be done, and we can hang out.” Asami opened the door and gestured for Korra to get out. Korra slide from her seat and stood next to Asami. “I love you babe.” Korra leaned in and captured Asami’s lips with hers. Asami melted into the kiss as they enjoyed that moment of love. Asami pulled away reluctantly, before speaking. “We should get to practice. You know Tenzin get mad when you’re late.” Korra walked with Asami hand in hand before they parted ways. I’m such a lucky piece of shit to have Asami. I need to make sure I don’t lose her. Korra thought

Asami P.O.V Asami got dressed quickly and met the rest of her team in the gym. “You’re late again Asami are you sure you wouldn’t want to let go of your position already.” Azula sassed the second Asami stepped on the floor. Asami sighed and made sure everyone was in formation before they started. The team practiced relentlessly for almost an entire hour, before finally receiving a break. Asami joined Suki and Opal on the bleachers for their break. “I’m so sorry you guys had to wait for me. I feel awful.” Asami sighed dejectedly. Opal and Suki both shot her smiles. “Don’t worry about it. The entire squad either saw or heard about what happened to Korra. Everyone understood what was taking so long.” Suki said after sipping on her water. “Yeah. Half of the squad thinks Azula is a bitch and should back off.” Opal muttered. All three friends burst into laughter. Opal looked over at half court and saw something unusual. “Hey, guys look, over there.” The trio turned to see Azula whispering to P’li. P’li was an alpha, and a centre on the basketball team. People say she had it out for Korra and the crew for getting her boyfriend Zaheer thrown in Juvi last year

“Does Azula have a thing for P’li. I thought she was dating Mako.” Asami scowled at the mention of her ex. “I’m not sure but those two seem awfully friendly right now.” The friends looked to see that Azula was putting a hand on P’li’s cheek. Before anything else could happen, Tenzin called the centre back over to practice on their side of the court. Azula whispered her final words and the two parted ways. Azula turned to catch the group staring at her. Azula shot them a glare “Are you just going to stand there or are we going to start practicing again?” Azula strutted over towards the mats. “One of these days I’m going to lay that bitch out flat.” Opal mumbled. “Woah down Opal. We might need to tell Bolin to watch out.” Suki giggled. They all shared a quick laugh before getting back to practice. The team formed up, getting ready to start their routine. The routine began as normal with everyone moving in synch and then branching off into groups. That’s when everything went still. A shout pierced the air and Asami looked around to see if any of her girls had been hurt. The weird thing is not one of them seemed to be injured.

“Vira” Asami saw Suki running to the other side of the court, and that’s when Asami saw it. The floor was stained with blood and what’s worse is not only Kuvira laying on the floor but so was Korra. Unlike Kuvira who was hunched over and moving Korra was flat on her back, without even the slightest of movements. Asami looked over her shoulder at her squad. They all looked stunned, and a few nodded over at Asami, as if they knew exactly what they were thinking. “Practice is over early.” Asami called. “Hold on there Sato. We need all the practice we can get we can’t just stop because your weak little alpha got hurt.” Azula snorted. “Oh stuff it Azula. I’m in charge not you, so shut up for once in your life and listen.” Asami shouted before running up to Korra on the other side of the court.

Asami kneeled and took Korra’s head in her hands. She had a slit in her right eyebrow, a bruise on her jawline, and blood dripping from her mouth. When she looked over at Kuvira she wasn’t much better either. Having a black eye, a bloody nose, and was hunched over holding her groin. Tenzin was currently in the corner scolding P’li for the incident. Asami looked back over at Kuvira “What happened” Asami sobbed. Her whole face was currently covered in tears. “I was backing Korra up for when she went up for a lay up. That’s when I saw P’li elbow her in the face and practically body slammed Korra to the floor. I heard a cracking sound and saw blood on the floor. I shouted at her to get off and pulled on her, before she looked me in the eye, kicked me in the face, and kneed me in the groin. That was when the rest of the team was finally able to pull her off and Tenzin talked to her. Korra didn’t even shout. She just grunted fell, and didn’t get up.” Kuvira groaned before moving into a sitting position. “I bet Azula had something to do with this.” Suki shouted. “You saw how she was whispering to P’li.” Suki was in a rage and glared at Azula. Asami glared at her as well as Azula packed up and left with the other girls. “I want to tear her apart just as much as you, but if we don’t have proof no one will believe us.” Suki glared and tightened her fist until Kuvira put her hand on her shoulder. Suki sobbed into Kuvira’s shoulder, and she winced slightly.

Asami looked down and saw Korra begin to stir. “Babe. Can you hear me?” Korra’s left eye opened slightly, and a bloody smile was all she could see. It should have made her smile but she cried even harder. Asami hugged Korra’s head to her chest. “Korra, Kuvira are you alright?!” Tenzin came over shouting. “I’m fine and Korra just came to.” Asami saw Kuvira standing with the help of Suki. Kuvira hobbled over to Korra and Asami hugged her tighter. “Miss Sato. I understand your concern but Korra needs to see the nurse.” Tenzin kneeled next to Asami speaking softly. Asami reluctantly let Korra go and watched as Kuvira helped Korra walk to the nurse. Asami held her hands to chest in fear and in anger. “Sami, I know this is a lot but you need to address the squad and quickly.” Suki put a hand on her friends shoulder. Asami shook her head to clear her thoughts and then trudged her way to the other side of the gym.

Asami looked at the squad as they sat on the bleachers. Half of them looked genuinely concerned while the other half looked rather annoyed. “Girls I know this was unexpected and we are preparing for Homecoming and our trip, but I am really sorry I lost my composure there. I understand if you’re upset with me. I will try and make sure this doesn’t happen again” Asami spoke in more of a loud whisper. Most of the faces in the squad began to soften at the amount of feeling Asami put into her speech. As they left most of the girls offered their condolences and understood. While some, including Azula, just walked away without a word, while wearing a smug glare/ smirk. After the fact Opal joined Asami and Suki. “Sami, I have some news for you. It’s important.” Opal looked worried and the sinking feeling Asami had in her chest just got even worse. “When you and Suki were helping the basketball team I heard Azula talking to the squad. I heard her say that if Asami keeps missing practice and can’t keep her eyes on the prize anymore maybe she shouldn’t lead the squad. If she’s so focused on that meat-head alpha, how can she lead a cheer squad? I’m sure you all agree with me; this time won’t be the last. Just wait and see. Most of the squad just thought she was being a bitch and didn’t pay attention, but some of them were actually listening to her.”

Suki and Opal both looked at Asami. She was pale as a ghost and crying. “I finally have the person I loved for so long as mine. Finally became captain, something I worked three years towards, and now I might have to give up one for the other. Can’t anything just go the way I want it to.” Suki and Opal engulfed Asami in a hug. “Azula is just being an ass. You deserve that position and everyone knows it.” Suki pulled back looking at Asami. “Yeah she’s right. You won’t have to give up Korra or the squad. We promise.” Opal and Suki bother gave her a smile as Asami wiped the tears from her face. “Thanks guys.” Suki grabbed her hand and they headed for the doors. “Come on let’s go check on the girls.” Asami walked out with her.

Korra P.O.V Korra grunted as the nurse poked her in the ribs once more. “It looks like their just bruised, nothing more. That cracking you heard was probably Korra’s spine. Luckily there isn’t a whole lot of damage.” The nurse pulled back and left Korra lying on the bed. Korra turned her head to see Kuvira laying back and clenching her fists. “Hey what’s up with you man. Does little friend hurt.” Korra gave a humorous wink with her good eye. Kuvira scoffed. “Oh, shut up. I bet mine is bigger than yours.” Kuvira laughed slightly. “I’m just really pissed is all. I know P’li did that to both of us on purpose, and I couldn’t even move fast enough to help you. Makes me feel like a piece of crap.” Kuvira huffed. Korra sat up slowly. “Come on, I was already having a shitty day. I guess I kind of figured it was gonna get worse anyway. If you ask me I got off easy.” Korra gave her a lopsided grin.

“How the hell do you figure that you psycho.” Kuvira sat up with her. “She could have broken my arm and then I couldn’t play anymore. See silver lining.” Kuvira sat there dumbstruck then gave her an evil smile. “Are you sure. Maybe it’s because you wouldn’t get to fool around with Asami if you were wrapped up in a cast for three months.” Korra’s face began to break out in a blush. “Ha, I knew it.” Kuvira laughed. “Shut up.” Both friends laughed slightly easing the tension in the room. The door to the nurse’s room opened revealing Asami and Suki. Korra attempted to give her a smile, but was cut off when Asami engulfed her in a hug. “What happened.” Asami pulled back and touched the slit in her eyebrow. “The nurse said when she hit me that it was so hard that’s how I got the slit, and since my head the floor that’s why I passed out. Other than that, just some bruised ribs.” Korra sighed. “What were you thinking. I know for a fact that you could have taken a jump shot from the outside, and avoid that giant freak. Instead you just had to be a hero and go in for a lay up!”

Korra cringed slightly. “Babe, if it’s all the same to you my mom is gonna give me the same lecture, and I really don’t wanna hear it twice.” Korra pleaded. Asami smiled slightly. “I know. I’m just happy you’re okay.” Asami gave her a loving kiss. “Get a room you two.” Kuvira snickered from her own bed. “Oh, hush you. You’re not exactly off the hook either.” Suki scolded. “Come on. I’m in enough pain.” Kuvira sighed. “Considering the hell put me through I highly doubt getting kicked in the face and groin compares.” Korra was snickering along with Asami “Vee, take my advice and stop while you’re ahead.” At those words Kuvira shut her mouth. “Come on let’s get you two home.” Asami helped Korra off the bed. “My moms gonna kill me.” Korra groaned. “Same here” Kuvira stood up.

Walking into Korra’s house was just as great as you would expect. The second she walked in her mom smothered he with questions and concerns, followed by scolding and kisses. She agreed to let Asami spend the night to keep an extra eye on her. Asami helped Korra upstairs and went into the bathroom; beginning to run bath water. “What are you doing.” Asami set Korra down near the sink. “The nurse said you should take a bath to make sure you can lay down to take pressure off your ribs. Also having someone help would be good too. To avoid any unnecessary strain.” Asami turned off the water and strode towards Korra. Asami reached for Korra’s clothes and proceeded to undress her. “You know what would really make me feel better.” Korra stepped out of her underwear and wrapped her hands around Asami’s waist. “Babe no. I can’t risk you getting more injured. Now get in the tub.” Korra gave her best pout, but Asami was undeterred. Korra reluctantly got in. “You’re no fun.” Korra groaned. Asami gave her a look, and she instantly shut her mouth. Korra had to admit it did feel nice having Asami wash her. Especially since Asami’s hands lingered in the best places. Once Asami had finished she had dressed Korra in boxers and a tank top, before gently lying her down on the bed.

Korra watched as Asami stripped and lied down beside her. “I love you babe.” Asami gave Korra a peck on the lips. “I love you too.” Korra felt Asami nuzzle into her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Korra followed soon after her. Snoring contentedly.


	17. Oh Shit Korra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

Korra POV

Korra groaned as shifted onto her side. She looked over the side of the bed to see Asami messing with bandages and pills in bottles. “Hey,” Korra yawned as propped her head up on her hand and leaned on her elbow. Asami leaned down and pecked Korra on the cheek. “How are you feeling?” Asami stood back up and grabbed her bandages. “Fine. I guess.” I tried to play it off but a sharp pain in my ribs gave me away. Asami chuckled before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I’ll take that as a no. Come here.” Korra sat up and let the covers fall off of her torso. “When did basketball get so dangerous?” Asami reached for the hem of Korra’s tank top , and helped her pull it off of her head. Korra heard Asami gasp and forgot something very important. “WHEN IN RAVAA’S NAME DID YOU GET A TATTOO!” Korra was at a loss for words. “I didn’t think you’d notice. You didn’t notice last night.” Korra has on her famous sheepish smile.

“I was too busy making sure your were okay last night. Now stop stalling. When on earth did you get this thing?” Asami took off Korra’s bra with only a small wince of pain. Asami started to wrap the bandages around her ribs. “Well you see, I know you said it was stupid but I love you and I really wanted to show you that it meant something to me. So I got a of a chain with your name on it. To show you’re the only one who has a hold on me.” Asami finished and looked Korra in the eye. “That is literally so sweet and thoughtful.” Korra felt herself get hot and a little restless. “Can I have that kiss now?” Asami scoffed and gave her a look. “You were just in the infirmary yesterday and I don’t want to hurt you.” Korra grabbed Asami by her hips and lifted her onto her lap. “The only thing that’s going get hurt are my feelings if you don’t fucking kiss me.” With that Korra captured Asami’s lips. Asami kissed back and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s hips and rubbed the small of her back. Korra nibbled on Asami’s bottom lip and Asami thrust her tongue into Korra’s mouth. Korra rolled her tongue around Asami’s mouth and pulled her closer to her body. Korra could feel and hear Asami moan into her mouth. Korra started to rub her groin on Asami’s lower belly and Asami started to grind back. 

That’s when the door swung open, and Senna walked in. Korra’s eyes went wind and Asami snapped up and whipped around. “Ummm Ummm morning mom.” Korra stuttered. Senna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Korra James Avatar. Please tell me you have underwear on right this second.” Senna sighed. “Yes ma’am” Korra cowered slightly. That’s when Asami burst out laughing. “Oh Mrs. Senna. You’re too much some times,” and that’s when Senna started laughing too. “Oh Honey, I was just teasing you. Asami was up hours ago helping me make breakfast. I was just messing with you.” Korra flopped back against the pillows. “I wanna win just once. Just once is all I ask.” Asami dismounted Korra and walked over to the door. “Come down and eat breakfast already.” Korra stood up slowly and walked over to Asami before she stopped her with a hand to her chest. “You need to put some pants on, or your mothers gonna kill you.” Korra looked down and realised that Asami was right. There was a slight bulge and she knew her mom would figure it out. Korra threw on some sweatpants and went downstairs. 

Korra sat down and started eating with Asami and Senna walked over to them. “So I wanted to have a talk with the both of you. So I know Vegas is coming up and Asami thank you so much for packing Korra up and getting her ready but I’d like you to do one more thing.” Asami sat up a little straighter and leaned closer to listen. Korra was starting to get interested also. “I need you to look after Korra in Vegas. With her recent injury and the fiasco from last year I’d feel better if someone watched her who had a little common sense.” Senna smiled. “Hey I resent that.” Asami and Senna both burst into laughter. “Oh Honey we both know that it’s true.” Asami curled up next to Korra and they spent the rest of the day sitting in the living room watching movies, eating food and teasing Korra.

Everyone was about to turn in when Korra felt nature call. “Umm I gotta take a piss I’ll be back.” Korra was about to head for the bathroom. “Oh no Korra, I think a fair punishment for scaring your father and I the way you did is potty punishment.” Senna stood in front of the bathroom door with her arms crossed. Korra’s jaw hit the floor. “Mom this is insane. Come on can I just be grounded, or something else anything else.” Senna’s face turned sour. “You’re lucky I don't ground you from Las Vegas which I should. This is the only compromise you will get.” Every time Senna talked to her like this Korra was always put in her place. Korra crossed her legs slightly. “Mom I totally get it but I’ve seriously gotta piss. Like bad.” Korra pleaded. Senna smirked “Well there’s a bush in the backyard that has your name on it.” Korra groaned, and leaned her head back. “Why me? Just, why me?” Senna chuckled before pecking her on the cheek.

“Goodnight honey,” with that that Senna walked upstairs and left Korra. Korra jiggled the handle to the bathroom and just as she suspected, locked. Fuck. After a moment of contemplation Korra finally just decided to go outside. Korra walked into the backyard and over by the bush in the back corner of her yard. Come on. No one should be out so whose gonna catch me. Korra undid her pants and stuck her hands in her pockets. Korra got a really odd feeling all of sudden kind of like a chill. Korra looked up and saw Desna staring down at Korra’s groin. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Korra slightly hid herself with her hands but that didn’t stop Desna. “Greetings cousin Korra. What are you doing out at this time of night.” Desna said it in a monotone voice that Korra always hated. “What the hell does it look like? What do you want Desna?” Korra tucked herself back into her pants. “Simply doing a little reconnaissance and research.” Desna looked like she was writing something on a notepad.

“Hold up a sec. Research? What are you talking about?” Korra made a face at Desna. “My brother and I saw a video of you online and were wondering if your anatomy was as big as the video made out. You seem to be the same size.” Korra froze in place and if Desna was talking about what she thought she was then was in deep deep shit. “Desna. This is really important. I need to see the video you’re talking about.” Desna did hesitate or show any emotion as she gave her phone to Korra. To Korra’s horror she knew exactly what it was. The video of that night at the strip club. The comments were even worse. Calling her hot and wanting her kids and all types of omegas wanting her to cum on their faces. Korra memorized the link. “You seem distressed cousin Korra. Were you unaware of this video?” Korra was in total shock and fear. “No, I didn’t. Is this the only website that has this video?” Desna nodded. Korra threw back her phone and ran inside. Thankfully for her, Asami went home for the night so she could get some work done. If Korra knew one thing, it was that she needed to fix this and fix it now.

Kuvira POV

Kuvira was washing dishes with Opal in the kitchen. “How’s your tiny friend feel.” Opal quipped as she dried a plate. Kuvira scoffed. “It feels fine and half your little squad mates wouldn’t call it little.” Kuvira joked back. Kuvira turned off the water as she helped Opal put away the last of the dishes. “Don’t remind me. The whole first semester all the girls kept asking me for your number, but on the bright side your face looks better.” Opal was reaching for the high shelf and yelped as she fell, but was caught by Kuvira. “Well thanks I guess.” Even Opal had to admit that her adopted sister did have a really nice body. “What’s with the shirtless act? Are you turning into Korra?” Kuvira set Opal down and grabbed a protein shake from the fridge. “It’s mom. She wants to see almost every inch of my skin until I heal so I can’t lie to her.” Kuvira chugged the shake before tossing it into the trash.

“Hey Kuvy, I have something to tell you that I should’ve told you a while ago.” Opal hugged herself and then looked down at the floor. Kuvira cocked her head to the side. “I already know.” Kuvira scratched an itch on her stomach, catching Opal’s attention. “You do?” Opal looked up. Kuvira hopped up to sit on the counter. “Yeah. You used to like me before you met Bolin, but you didn’t tell me cuz we’re sisters.” Kuvira yawned. Opal blushed redder than a firetruck and looked mortified. “Wh-what, no way. That’s ridiculous. You big dumb alpha! I actually had something important to say.” Kuvira snickered slightly. Opal fake pouted for a while before continuing what she was gonna say. “As I was saying. I saw Azula talking to Pa’li just a few moments before the accident. I know it’s probably stupid but I think she was in on the fact that you guys got hurt.” Kuvira was interested. “Definitely worth checking into. You know what I got an idea.” Kuvira ran upstairs and Opal followed. 

Kuvira pulled out an old trunk. “When Bataar Jr. and dad ran off on some business tour I may have grabbed some of the cool stuff that might come in handy from his office.” Opal gave her a look of disapproval. “Hey, I’m no brainiac and once in a while I need to hack into stuff when big bro isn’t around.” Opal and sat down and let out a groan, causing Kuvira to turn around. “Please, tell me I am not sitting on your sweaty stained underwear.” Opal whined. Kuvira snickered, “Well if it helps, that not all sweat.” Opal shrieked and quickly stood up.

They both heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Korra quickly hid the trunk. Suyin came into the room. “What happened? I heard you scream.” Suyin had probably just put the twins down. “You’re daughter needs to learn the difference between a room and a compost bin.” Suyin simply shook her head. “Kuvy. There are clothes, moldy sandwiches, bandages and who knows what else all over this room.” Suyin laughed. Kuvira shrugged “Just how I am ladies. So sorry.” Suyin sniffed the air and her face scrunched up in disgust. “Well, you don;t need to fix how you are but you do need to fix this smell.” Suyin walked out. Kuvira pulled the trunk back out and Opal sat on Kuvira’s thigh. “Umm, I’ve got a girlfriend but if the position opens up I’ll you know.” Opal glared and softly jabbed Kuvira in the ribs. “I refuse to sit in anymore of your bodily fluids and only RAVAA knows what you do on this floor, so I will be sitting here.” Kuvira looked through the chest and found the computer she was looking for.

“Alright according to big bro this computer can track anything, from calls to videos and texts. Even deleted shit. It also deletes everything so it can never be traced again. So if you happened to have Azula’s phone number, we could send her a message and scan her phone. Then track it.” Opal’s face lit up and she grabbed her phone and punched in Azula’s number. Kuvira followed the directions to the best of her memory and a loading screen came up. “Boomtown. Two days from now we’ll have everything we need to bust Azula, and seriously thanks Opal. I really didn’t think you cared.” Kuvira leaned back on her hands and Opal just smiled and shook her head. “Contrary to popular belief sister do care about each other and I do care about you.” Kuvira bumped shoulders with Opal before helping her stand up.  
“But Kuvy, there is something else I want to tell you.” Kuvira looked at Opal with her full attention. When Opal opened her mouth to speak Kuvira’s phone rang. Kuvira fished the device out of her pocket to see that it was Korra. 

“One sec Ope.” Kuvira answered the phone and the first thing she heard was “How fast can you get here?” Kuvira looked confused “What’s the rush?” Kuvira could her Korra sigh over the phone. “Listen, I totally fucked up and right now I need you and your brother’s wigged out computer to fix it bro. I know it’s late but you know I wouldn’t call now if it wasn’t an emergency.” Korra sounded frantic, and she was right. Kuvira had her back especially if it was this big, but something didn’t add up. “Why not get Asami to help you man. I mean she is an engineer?” Korra’s breathing sounded frantic. “Bro. I’m gonna lose her if you don’t get over here fast.” That was the last thing Kuvira needed. “Gimme ten min,” with that Kuvira hung up. She looked at Opal who heard the whole thing and she Kuvira a disappointed glare. “You’re still hurt you can’t go.” Opal grabbed Kuvira’s shoulders. Kuvira grabbed Opal’s hands. “Come on Ope. You said sisters love each other and right now I need some of that loved and for you to cover for me for just a few hours. I’ll be there and back I swear.” Opal grunted and looked at the floor. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Opal looked up. “You owe me big time and I’m gonna kick your ass if you get hurt.” Opal said sassily, and that’s how Kuvira knew she had her. Kuvira threw on clothes and grabbed the laptop and backpack before getting in her car. That’s when she remembered something. She stuck her head out of her car and looked at Opal who had come out. “What did you need to tell me?” Opal just shook it off. “Don’t worry about it. Just worry about saving that meathead of a friend you call Korra.” Kuvira took that and drove of the Korra’s. That dickhead better not have done anything stupid. Who the fuck am I kidding.


	18. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira get themselves into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas for upcoming chapters so let me know what you guys wanna see!!!!!!!!

Korra POV

Korra paced around her bedroom frantically. Her heartbeat and breathing were erratic and her mind was all over the place. There was a knock on the window and Korra turned to see Kuvira at the window. She opened the window and saw Kuvira hanging off the window sill. “I tell you what. This used to be a lot easier when were smaller.” Kuvira groaned as she fell inside. “Dude you’re a motherfucking life saver.” Kuvira pulled the laptop out of her backpack and spread out of the floor. “Alright dawg, I’ll do what I can to help but you gotta tell me what’s going on first. Like ASAP.” Korra sighed and sat down next to Kuvira. “So, it’s like this. I got blackmailed into stripping at a strip club, by Azula. She said she’d fuck with Asami and I couldn’t take that. Then I found out like an hour ago that someone recorded me and put it on the internet.” Kuvira’s jaw dropped and it was dead silent for a whole minute. “What the hell dawg. Azula is fucking with our lives and I swear I’m gonna make her fucking pay!” Kuvira punched the floor.

“Bro, cool it. My parents are still asleep.” Kuvira growled quietly before booting up her laptop, and punching in the IP address. Kuvira couldn’t help but laugh as she saw her best friend practically nude on the screen. A blush crept onto Korra’s face as Kuvira began to laugh mercilessly. “That’s more of you then I’ve ever wanted to see Kor.” Kuvira started working on erasing the video from the website and getting rid of its history. “Let’s not forget that time I saw you butt naked when you were hooking up with Katara.” Kuvira chuckled nervously. “Could’ve sworn you’d forgotten about that.” Korra gave her a revolted look. “After my sister wouldn’t stop talking about it for a week, it’s pretty hard to forget.” Kuvira just smirked and continued to work. “So, you’re seriously cool with the fact that Katara and I hooked up?” Korra just laughed. “Nah man. I mean you did catch me making out with Opal so I guess we’re even right?” Kuvira clicked a final button before the video was gone and the screen was blank.

“And with that, I have proved my brother is a genius. The video is gone and literally no one will ever find it again.” Korra sighed and flopped back onto the floor. “I owe you once dude, but would it be cool if we kept this between bros.” Kuvira tapped Korra on her forehead with her fist. “Of course man.Everything stays between us and you got me too right?” Korra nodded and sat back up. “But you know I would love some cash for a pizza. Mom’s got me on this starvation diet until she’s sure I’m healed.” Korra’s face dropped but reluctantly handed her friend a twenty. “Thanks again Kuvira. If Asami saw this I wouldn’t know what to say to her. Kuvira opened up another tab on her computer after her computer dinged. “Well, now that you mention that skank. Opal and I are hacking her phone right now to see if she was behind P’li taking us out on the court the other day.” Korra leaned over her shoulder and saw that the screen read 25%, and groaned. “Dude can this go any faster?” Kuvira just scoffed and pushed her friend’s face away. “Look my old man’s a genius and so is my brother so if this the fastest it can go than so be it.” Kuvira shut her laptop and put it in her backpack. “Welp, I’m gonna head home. We’ve got class tomorrow and it’s like 1 am.”

Korra stood and opened her window up for Kuvira. “Yeah, well later man. I’ll see you tomorrow. That day off for being injured was nice but I wish it lasted a little longer.” With that. Kuvira climbed out the window and drove back home. Even though the situation was taken care of Korra couldn’t sleep. What the hell did Azula want and what would happen if Asami found out? Would she leave her, or what would Azula do to her?

Korra turned on her TV and decided to play Mortal Kombat for a few hours before she had to go to school. Seeing the beautiful girls on screen seh was reminded of her and Kuvira’s days before Asami and Suki. Kuvira was sleeping over at Korra’s a few years back and Katara had just started her heat, and since she was home she figured she wouldn’t need to take suppressants. Apparently when Kuvira walked by her room to use the bathroom her call just became to strong and she gave in to Katara’s scent. The next thing Korra remembered was walking into Katara’s room to get her to quiet down when she saw her older sister riding her best friend and not being quiet about it. Korra laughed at the memory and remembered how her and Kuvira used to pick up all kinds of girls in their first years of high school.

In fact, the same thing had happened at Kuvira’s house. Only this time Opal had gone into heat and Korra was walking by. It ended with Opal giving Korra head and the both of them making out afterwards with Kuvira walking in towards the end. That was one of the most awkward situations she’d been in. Especially the day Opal told Bolin that it happened. Bolin had never been a violent guy but he had come pretty close to slugging Korra that day. Even Katara seemed more interested in Kuvira when ever she came over. Even though they were best friends it was still hard for her to get over what her best friend did. She couldn’t help but wonder if it be the same way if Asami found out what happened.

At this point Korra had dozed off and her alarm was blaring. Senna walked into Korra’s room and turned off the alarm before rocking her daughter awake. Korra groaned before sitting up to face her mother. “Hey mom.” Korra said groggily. Senna rubbed her daughter’s back. “Morning sweetheart. Are you feeling well enough to go to school?” Senna stood back and wrapped her robe around her tighter to keep her warm. “Yep, I’ll be fine mom.” Korra stood up and stretched. Senna picked up a yellow bottle from the floor and frowned at it. “Korra. What, is this? I didn’t buy and apple juice?” Korra chuckled slightly. “I had to pee and the bathroom is locked. So, I improvised.” Senna dropped the bottle in disgust. “Oh God that is disgusting. Hurry up and get dressed so I can take you to school. Korre threw the bottle in the trash before getting ready for school.

Korra’s phone rang and saw that it was Asami. “Hey beautiful, what’s up?” Korra pulled a shirt over her head while listening to her girlfriend on the phone. “Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you’d seen Opal. We have an early morning cheer practice and she’s nowhere to be seen.” Korra was a little concerned, but figured she was probably okay. “No, I haven’t but I’ll tell you what. I’ll call Kuvira. Since they normally ride together she probably knows where she is.” She could hear Asami sigh on the other end. “Thanks babe. I’m so lucky to have you. I’ll see you soon.” After Asami hung up she dialed Kuvira’s number and waited for her to pick up. “That knucklehead is probably still asleep. Opal’s probably just late cuz of her.” Korra heard her mom yell for her again and scrambled to put her shoes on before running down to the car. “Sorry mom, Kuvira and Opal are AWOL and I can’t get a hold of them.” Senna began to back out. “Suyin already left for work so I can’t call her but I did hear her mention a while ago that one of them is either going into their heat of rut, so that may be it.” Korra had a confused look on her face. Opal’s and Asami’s heats happen together and her Kuvira’s ruts the same, so where could those two be.

Kuvira POV

Kuvira was sweating her ass off and had been tossing and turning for hours. Her cock was rock hard and she couldn’t focus on anything. “Why, why, why ,why ,why did my rut have to come early?” Kuvira kept thinking back to what had happened in the past few days to trigger it to come early and couldn’t think of anything. The last time she went to school during her rut she had gotten expelled for fighting and that’s the last thing she needed. Her cock was throbbing again and she finally decided to sit up. Kuvira ripped her shirt off with so much force she was surprised she didn’t rip it. Kuvira groaned loudly. Nothing is helping. Nothing. Kuvira looked up at the door when she heard a knock at her door. Opal barged into the room so angry that she didn’t even notice Kuvira’s scent.

“Kuvira! I’m half an hour late for practice and we’re gonna be late for school. Mom left and you’re the only one with a car so get off your butt and come on!” Kuvira growled and flopped back against her bed. “Kuvira! I’m not playing!” Kuvira threw a pillow on her face. “I. Do. Not. Care” Kuvira mumbled as she heard Opal scream. She heard Opal stomp over to her bed. Opal yanked the pillow off of her face and glared at her. “Could you stop being a dickhead baby for two second and take me to school.” Kuvira was about to retaliate before she got a big whiff of Opal’s scent. It was sweet like honey with hints of a spring breeze. Her cock gave a twitch beneath the sheets, and she was lucky she had a blanket covering her lower half.

A blush spread across Kuvira’s face as she caught a glimpse at Opal’s outfit. She was in a sports bra and short gymnastics shorts. The quietest whine escaped Kuvira’s lips before she could stop herself. She flopped back onto the bed and used her forearms to cover her face. How can she not smell me. Her scent is driving me crazy. Please please leave. Opal grabbed Kuvira’s arm and tried to pull her up. She tugged over and over until Kuvira pulled back. However, when she pulled back Opal fell directly on top of her. When Kuvira looked up her and Opal were face to face and only a couple inches apart. Kuvira could feel Opal pressed up against her and she stiffened. Kuvira could tell the exact moment Opal figured out that her rut had taken hold of her. Opal’s skin became flushed and everytime she opened her mouth to speak it would close again.

Opal’s small hands were placed on Kuvira’s abs and tension in her muscles was building. She’s right here, just take her, fuck her, fill her. What the hell am I thinking? She’s my sister this is wrong. I need to do something anything. “Opal……..I’m sorry. It came early. I don’t know why. I…...I” Opal put her mouth on Kuvira’s and pulled her into a deep kiss. Opal sucked Kuvira’s bottom lip into her mouth and Kuvira slipped her tongue into Opal’s mouth. Kuvira put her hands on Opal’s ass and pulled her closer as Opal wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s neck. Kuvira surged forward and drank in the sweetness of Opal’s mouth. Opal ground down on Kuvira’s lap releasing groan into Opal’s mouth. Opal began to tangle her hands into Kuvira’s hair. Kuvira was walking on a thin line and about to give herself over but with her last bit will power she pulled back.

Opal whined at the loss of Kuvira’s warm mouth. “Opal listen. I love Suki and you’ve got Bolin. We can’t do this. We shouldn’t do this. We have to stop.” Opal looked into her eyes and part of her wanted to pull her back in so much. The way her eyes bored into her and she could tell she was craving her. Opal reached back and palmed Kuvira’s shaft. Kuvira put her face in the crook of Opal’s neck and whined. Opal leaned in close and whispered in Kuvira’s ear. “You won’t be able to focus until this is taken care of. I know you want this so much. I like Bolin and I know you love Suki, but you also know we both need this. It’ll be just between us. Also, you’ll never be able to walk away from this now.” Opal ran her fingers through Kuvira’s dark hair.

“Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll walk right out.” Opal slipped her hand beneath Kuvira’s shorts and felt the heat coming from her skin and how hard she really was. Kuvira putting her head in Opal’s neck was a mistake. She could smell Opal’s scent clouding her head again. She began to nip at Opal’s neck and squeeze Opal’s ass. “Well?” Kuvira was silent. Her head was in a fog. Her cock was so hard it hurt but her head was telling her this was so so wrong. But one thing Opal said was right. Her head wouldn’t be clear until she came and her instincts aren’t just going to let Opal walk out of here. “Opal please, make me cum. Please.” Kuvira looked up at Ipal with pleading eyes. Opal slid down Kuvira’s body til her face was level with Kuvira’s groin. Opal pulled down Kuvira’s shorts and underwear. Kuvira gasped as Opal’s tongue made contact with her head. Kuvira watched as Opal lavished her head with attention before running her tongue up and down the sides of her cock.

“Fuck” Kuvira groaned as her hips bucked slightly every time Opal’s tongue reached the base. Kuvira could feel the tension building in her lower stomach. Kuvira could feel her release creeping up on her, but she didn’t want this to end. She looked down at Opal again and saw her hand began pumping her from base to tip and her tongue lavished the divot of her head. “Oh Opal, that feels so good.” Kuvira could smell Opal’s arousal getting stronger and she wanted more. Kuvira grabbed Opal by her hair and pulled her up into a deep sloppy kiss. Kuvira pushed her onto her back and began to rub Opal’s clit through her shorts. Opal began pushing into her hand as small moans slipped into Kuvira’s mouth. Kuvira replaced her hand with her hips as she began grind her length along Opal’s pussy. Opal pulled back as she began to arch into Kuvira’s ministrations. “Kuvira, oh. You’re so hard. It feels so good.” Kuvira pulled Opal’s bra over her head, and began to lavish them with attention.

Kuvira would suck a nipple into her mouth while kneading the other. Opal tasted so good, and the sounds she was making for her were driving Kuvira over the edge. That’s when Kuvira got a hold of herself for a split second. “Opal, I need to cum so bad, but we can’t do this. I want it so bad but I can’t.” Kuvira had enough willpower to keep her hips still, but just barely. Opal was trapped in a cloud of lust but she was able to hear Kuvira and understand. “Okay, but you still need to cum. I can at least do that, and you can do the same for me.” In a surprising show of strength Opal pushed Kuvira onto her back. To her surprise Opal turned over and placed her hips right above Kuvira’s face. “This way we can help each other.”

Opal began bobbing her head up and down on Kuvira. Kuvira sighed in ecstasy. Her view was even better. Opal’s pink lips were petaled open and the scent was drawing her in. Kuvira surged forward and lapped at Opal’s pussy. Gathering the sweetness on her tongue. Opal moaned around her cock causing Kuvira to moean against Opal. Kuvira slipped a finger into Opal’s tight opening while she began sucking on her clit. Kuvira could feel Opal sinking down deeper on her as he cock nudged the back of her throat. Caressing Kuvira’s balls with her other hand drove Kuvira wild. Kuvira slipped another finger into Opal, and thrust vigorously. Opal began to lavish her head. Opal let out a scream that was muffled by her cock as her walls clamped down around her fingers and her mouth was filled with Opal’s sweetness. That was Kuvira’s breaking point. Her hips snapped up and all the tension in her stomach released. Kuvira emptied herself into Opal’s mouth and every time she thought she was done Opal would suck on her head and coax out more.

The aftershocks began to taper off and Opal turned back around. The sight was incredible. Opal had a thin layer of sweat on her skin and Kuvira’s release was dripping from her mouth. Kuvira’s cock was still hard and probably would be for the next few days but at least her head was a little clearer. “I didn’t know you were so good at that.” Kuvira panted. Opal wiped her mouth before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well, don’t tell anyone. This stays between us.” For the first time in her life Opal actually sounded scary. Kuvira tensed up. “Yeah Ope. Between us.” Opal sighed and turned around before giving Kuvira a quick hug. “I’m glad I could help. Don’t feel bad. I wanted it too.” Opal gathered her clothes and walked out of her room. 

Kuvira sat up and looked in her drawers for her alpha suppressants. They would at least work long enough for her to go to school. Kuvira uncorked the vile and drank the contents. Kuvira’s phone rang and answered quickly. “Hello.” “Hey baby, I was just wondering where you were and if you’ve seen Opal.” It was Suki. Normally Kuvira would be happy but now she just felt anxious and guilty. “Umm yeah babe, my rut came early so we’re running kind of late.” Kuvira cleaned herself up and pulled on her clothes. “Oh. If you’re rut came early maybe we can have some fun later. I’ll see you when you get here.” The line went dead. Kuvira’s head was spinning and it definitely wasn’t because of her rut. Now I know exactly how Korra feels.


	19. Kuvira's Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys and continuing the story ,so taking a break from Korrasami and switching to Kuvira. If you guys want more of switching to Kuvira or Opal or anything let me know

Kuvira POV

“Kuvira!!!!”

Kuvira’s head shot up from looking down at her phone to see Mr. Amon glaring at her. She was dripping in sweat and was fidgeting for the better part of thirty minutes. Her and Opal’s affair this morning had left her so rattled that she couldn’t think straight or pay attention to the lesson either.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Kuvira grunted, and elicited laughs from the entire room.

“Do you need to visit the nurse? Or are you just going to continue and interrupt my class?” Mr. Amon turned back around to continue to write on the board. 

Based on the way he said that I’m just gonna go, Kuvira thought before grabbing her stuff and started heading to the nurse. Her suppressant was starting to wear off and she still had another half hour of school. Her phone buzzed and when she checked it she saw that Suki had texted her again.

Suki had been blowing up Kuvira’s phone all day. Kuvira felt so guilty about what happened that she decided to just avoid Suki for today all together. She opened the door to the nurse’s room and walked in looking at the school nurse and Korra’s aunt, Kya. She looked up and smiled at Kuvira.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Vira, but you look awful.” Kya stood up and looked Kuvira up and down.

Kuvira let out a dry laugh, “Well yeah, I feel awful. Can I please get some suppressants. They don’t even need to be the good ones, I just need something to get me through the day”.

Kya nodded and told Kuvira to go into the back room and just ask her TA, teacher’s assistant, to get them for her. Kuvira thanked her and walked into the back of the office with all the meds and drugs. 

A growl escaped Kuvira’s lips before she could stifle it. Of all people that could be Kya’s TA it had to be Azula. Why the fucking hell does it have to be her? Just why?!?!?! Azula whipped around at the disturbing sound and gave Kuvira a smirk. 

“Well to what do I owe the pleasure for the co captain of the basketball team to come and see me?” Azula began looking at the red paint of her nails.

“Drop the act, Kya’s too far to hear us. I need some suppressants. Just for an hour.” Kuvira grumbled.  
Azula made an exaggerated O with her mouth as she looked for what Kuvira needed. While doing that Kuvira leaned against the desk in the back of the room and waited.

“So it’s awful funny that you need suppressants and Opal came in asking for some not too long ago. She seemed very nervous. That on top of being late for practice this morning seems very suspicious. Care to explain?” Azula mused as she pulled down a bottle of suppressants.

“Bitch we fucking live together! My rut probably just triggered her heat to start kind of early I don’t fucking know! I was only late this morning cuz I slept in.” Kuvira practically yelled.

Azula strode over and pushed Kuvira against the desk and pinned her hips to the desk. 

“Oh really? Because I think you did a little something with your baby sister and someone feels guilty. The details match up soooo perfectly, and Opal, bless her heart, won’t say a thing. So I’m guessing you wouldn’t want this to get out. It would kill Opal and not to mention Suki, the poor dear.” Azula was a breath away from Kuvira’s face and spoke as though she were a mob boss.

“Bitch shut the hell up!” Kuvira shoved Azula back and grabbed the canister from Azula’s hand before storming out of the back room, when Kya stopped Kuvira with a hand to her chest and scowled down at the alpha.

“Young lady I have known you since you were five years old and I’m one hundred percent sure that your mother would not approve of what you just said.” Kya pulled Kuvira into her private office.

“Aunt Kya I’m sorry alright?! I’m just agitated and stressed and my rut is early and Azula is the mother ducking, I said duck, Regina George of the school. You know I’m right.” Kuvira grumbled.

“Vira, we both know what happened the last time you came to school during your rut. You should be at home. I understand Azula is a mean girl and that’s the only reason I’m not sending you to detention. Just try and get through the rest of today without killing someone and please no more cussing.” Kya sighed as she sat back in her chair.

“Got it” Kuvira reached for the door handle.

“One more thing,” Kuvira had her hand on the door handle. “I heard what Azula said. I was right outside the doorway.” Kuvira’s heart was racing. There’s no way she belives that right?!?!? Even still Opal and I aren’t technically related. What the hell am I saying?!?!? 

“I don’t believe her obviously, but don’t let her get to you. I’ll talk to her but don’t let it affect you.” Kya smiled and Kuvira relaxed a little bit. Kuvira nodded and slipped out of the office.

Kuvira looked at her watch and realized that she literally only had like ten minutes of school left. Normally this would have been a blessing but today she is dreading going home. Not only does she have to spend a ten minute car ride with Opal and endure the agonizing awkward silence, but tonight was Thursday which meant that it was family dinner night. Since Kuvira and Opal are always out the family rarely ever just sat down and had a family dinner so the one night of the week where nothing happened they sat down and had dinner. Not only that but Opal always sat right next to Kuvira as per Suyin. Kuvira internally groaned.

“Bro, pull your head out of your ass!!!” Kuvira whipped around and saw Korra, and relaxed.

“Yet people wonder where I get my potty mouth from.” Kuvira chuckled for the first time that day. 

“Sooooo, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on or am I just gonna deal with an emotional grumpy ruthead for the rest of the week?” Korra lightly punched Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Broooo, I fucked up major. Like your level of fuck up times three.” Kuvira groaned as they walked towards the student parking lot. Korra cringed.

“Dude, that bad. What on Earth did you do?” They both sat on the hood of Kuvira’s truck waiting for Opal.

“Bro, not a word but I cheated on Suki cuz my rut came early” Kuvira flopped back onto the hood of her truck. Korra ran her hands through her hair and groaned.

“Who on Earth did you cheat with? Wait……..Ohh,” the minute Korra connected the dots Kuvira visibly cringed and knew this was just gonna get worse.

“I’m not gonna say shit man cuz you got me out of my shit, but eventually we both need to come clean. This shit is never gonna go away.” Korra sounded serious and as much as Kuvira did not want to hear those words she knew that Korra was right.

“Just let get through tonight and Vegas then I’ll come clean, but there’s so much going on that can’t spill right now. With the girls needing to focus and we need to focus too we can’t do this now.” Kuvira sighed. Korra nodded and hopped off Kuvira’s truck when she saw Opal approaching, telling her friend goodbye. Opal stood awkwardly in front of Kuvira. Kuvira opened and closed her mouth what felt like a thousand times but nothing ever came out.

“I’m just going to go ahead and say it. This is awkward and we both know it, but we need to at least try and act normal. Obviously we can’t talk to anyone about this till we are both settled so let’s just try and relax okay?” Opal sounded so calm yet nervous at the same time when she said those words, but at least she knew she was just as bothered by this as Kuvira was.  
“Have you been talking to Korra, cuz I swear the same thing came outta her mouth.” Kuvira laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Which seemed to work since Opal laughed a little also.

“Definitely not. I can only handle one of you and I already live with you. Now let’s go home.” Opal jumped in the truck and Kuvira followed driving them home. What surprised Kuvira was the ride wasn’t silent or awkward but filled with their normal banter and sibling teasing. Maybe I can handle this situation. 

Opal POV

Opal knew what she said was true and she knew it had to be said but even though she said it didn’t mean she felt that way herself. She had been hot and bothered all day. Kuvira’s rut triggered her heat and all she could think about was the ache in between her legs. Her suppressants only helped so much and she even had to talk Azula into smuggling her some after lunch. 

Even sitting next to Kuvira now was subtly driving her crazy. Her adopted sister was wearing a muscle T-shirt and left her amazing biceps on full display. Opal could remember every detail of Kuvira’s cock and how much power her body contained. Paying attention in class was even harder than usual. The banter between them flowed so easily but every time she’d thought she could act normal the stabbing need for Kuvira became a little stronger.

Eventually they made it home before Opal did something she might regret.They were greeted by Wing, Wei, and their mother at the front door.

“Alright you two, you know what tonight is. I already have dinner ready so go ahead and sit down.” Suyin rushed them over to the table the second she put her stuff down. 

“Jeez mom we can’t have a second to relax.” Opal laughed as she took her normal seat at the table. Kuvira was about to take her seat before Suyin grabbed her by the arm.

“Nope. I want that shirt off now. No more lies. I want to see every part of your body until you’re healed.” Suyin scolded the alpha.

“Mom, this is getting ridiculous. I’m totally fine.” Kuvira murmured. If only mom knew how much we really are keeping from her Opal thought.

“Vira.Now!” Opal watched as Kuvira quickly stripped her shirt and threw it in her bag out of fear of their mother. Normally Opal would laugh, but at the sight of Kuvira’s abs, shoulders, and biceps there was a sudden lump in her throat. The dampness in between her thighs started to return. Her cheeks became flushed and it seemed very hot in here. The look in Kuvira's eyes told her that she felt the same way as she took her seat next to Opal.  
Opal’s fingers started trembling as she started to eat her pasta and the food suddenly seemed very interesting. Acting normal with Kuvira shirtless right next to her was showing to be very difficult. 

“Opal.” Opal had dropped her fork as she looked up to see her mom talking to her.

“You seem a little preoccupied honey. Is everything okay?” Opal reached under the table and grabbed her fork which landed right by Kuvira’s foot. As Kuvira looked up she could tell Kuvira was hard under her shorts. Opal gulped until her mom pulled her out of her thoughts. Opal sat back up and hit her head on the table on the way up.

“Sorry, mom. Just thinking about school and all the stuff I need to do is all.” Opal chuckled trying to keep her voice from giving her away. Opal could see Kuvira fiddle in her seat and felt like she had to do something or Kuvira would give them away. Just like Korra, Kuvira couldn’t lie to save her life. Opal slid her foot along Kuvira’s calf to calm her nerves which seemed to calm them both down slightly.

“So, speaking of school. I got a call from Kya today about you starting your rut and cussing out a student Kuvira.” Both girls looked up. I hope Kya didn’t say anything about my heat. Mom is too smart not to put two and two together. 

“Mom, you already left and we had no other way to get to school. I know I'm supposed to stay home but I was up at school anyway so I just figured I might as well stay.” Kuvira tried and reasoned with her. Opal could tell Kuvira was struggling to leave out certain elements so she decided to jump in and save her.

“I had cheer practice and pestered her into it and I mentioned that she would have had to come back and get me so it’s my fault too.” It was too subtle for anyone else to notice but Opal could smell the calm pheremones coming off of Kuvira. Opal had to her throat in order to keep a small whine out of her throat.

“Well, I guess that’s understandable but I’m serious when I say I don’t want you going to school tomorrow. If you get suspended again you will be expelled. If you really want to go into the army as an officer like you say you need to actually graduate.” Kuvira gave her signature dry laugh to ease the tension. Suyin just smiled and shook her head.

The rest of the meal went pretty smoothly and Suyin took the twins to painting class while Opal and Kuvira cleaned up the kitchen. Opal could tell that Kuvira’s suppressant was wearing off and she knew that her’s couldn’t be far behind. 

“Kuvira, I know what I said, and because of that we can’t be near each other for a little while.”

Kuvira nodded. Opal could tell that she didn’t want to risk breathing in her scent and doing something she’ll later regret.

“So, I’m gonna take a shower and my suppressants and go to bed so goodnight.” All Opal got was another nod as Kuvira finished washing the dishes. As Opal was about to head upstairs she noticed Kuvira’s phone go off. She looked down and saw that it was Azula. She figured it would be more of Azula’s usual banter until she saw what Azula wrote.

“I need you for something, and you are not in a position to say no.”


	20. The Mess Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again. Tell me what you guys would like to see. and I'll try to update at least once a month.

Kuvira P.OV.

Kuvira snatched her phone and read the message while sitting on the kitchen counter. After she finished reading, she dialed Azula’s number and waited for her to answer the phone. After the second ring she picked up.

“Why Kuvira?!?! What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call,” Azula practically sang in a sarcastic tone?

“WHO THE FUCK SAYS I OWE YOU FUCKING ANYTHING?!?!,” Kuvira practically shouted into the phone. She was lucky that her mom left for work after she put the twins to sleep.

“Wow, with that fowl mouth I’m surprised Suki puts up with you, but with what I know she may not be with you that much longer. Now will she? Before you try to come at me with another lame excuse for why you and Opal were both late, I’m going to cut to the chase. I need something hacked and you’re going to do it for me. No questions asked, or else. TTYL,” With that Azula hung up the phone leaving Kuvira dumbfounded.

Kuvira roared at the top of her lungs as she hopped off the counter. Who the fucking hell does she think she is?!?!? It’s not like she’s got any fuckin proof, right? It’s not like we went all the way, either right?? Kuvira tried convincing herself on the way up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. In her rage she didn’t realize that the door was locked. With a little force she flung the door open, breaking the lock.

Kuvira looked up to see a startled Opal with a towel wrapped around her staring at her wide-eyed. Kuvira’s head was swimming in angry pheromones that she barely registered the situation. Kuvira was about to turn and leave when Opal suddenly appeared right in front of her and put Kuvira’s face in her hands. Opal put her forehead to hers. It was a calming gesture that Opal used to do with Kuvira whenever she got really upset.

“I’m fine Ope. I’m okay.” Kuvira tried backing away but Opal kept her in place. “You just broke the lock on the door, and it looks like you’re about to turn into a werewolf! I’m not letting you go till you calm down. Kuvira relaxed into Opal’s touch slightly as she let the tension out of her body. Not even Suki could do what Opal does to calm her down like this. “Azula called me. She made me mad. My rut just made me angrier. I wanted to hurt something I don’t know.” Kuvira breathed out as she leaned against Opal slightly.

“Zula’s a bitch. We all know it. It’s okay. I don’t want you going to the shrink again.” Opal started rubbing Kuvira’s temples to help with her headache. Kuvira was now relaxed and her head began to clear only to be clouded again by Opal’s heat. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Opal to feel bare skin and hear Opal moan slightly. “Opal. Your towel fell.” With what little clarity Kuvira still had she tried to pull herself away, but Opal kept her close. 

Kuvira shut her eyes and slowly pushed Opal away. Kuvira opened her eyes and looked up at Opal.   
Fuck it

Kuvira picked Opal up by her hips and Opal wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s hips. Kuvira rubbed her cock against Opal’s bare entrance while feeling her soft lips against hers. In one fluid motion Kuvira kicked the bathroom door shut and pinned Opal to the wall opposite the mirror.

Opal P.O.V   
Opal knew this was so wrong, but the feeling of Kuvira pressed up against her felt so good. Kuvira’s pheromones were mixing with hers and she could barely see straight. Kuvira’s scent of timber and iron was liked getting high on incense and sex all at the same time. Opal looked up in the mirror. Looking at her adopted sister’s strong back and the scars on her back from her days on the street looked so hot. She could feel Kuvira’s cock rubbing against her clit and the memories of how she looked and tasted flooded back through her mind. I want it. I. want her in me. That was all she could she think right now.

Opal reached down to Kuvira’s crotch and heard Kuvira’s groan in her ear as she slipped her hand under her shorts. Kuvira was already hard and she could tell that she wanted this too. Kuvira felt so hot in her hand as she freed her from her pants. Opal bit her bottom lip as she started pumping Kuvira’s cock in her hand. Opal used her other hand to tilt Kuvira’s chin up to look at her, to utter these next words. “I want you inside of me.” 

In that moment Opal felt Kuvira put her muscular hands on her ass eliciting a sigh from Opal. Opal could feel Kuvira lower her onto her waiting hot cock. Opal has never been with an alpha and with just the tip pressed against her pussy she could tell that she was bigger than Bo. Opal felt Kuvira stretch her out as Kuvira finally entered her. Opal was about let out a scream before Kuvira covered her mouth with hers. Kuvira braced her hands on the wall next to Opal’s head as Opal wrapped her arms and legs around Kuvira as she felt Kuvira start thrusting into her.

“Oh, Ravaa, you’re so big,” Kuvira bottomed out in her and Opal sighed in ecstasy. Opal had never felt so full. Kuvira’s cock felt so good inside of her. The aching stabbing hole inside of her was being filled over and over again. Her walls were clenching to keep her inside as Kuvira rammed her massive cock in and out of her. “You’re so wet, so fucking good.” Opal could feel Kuvira slip her hand down and furiously rub her clit. Opal’s walls tightened as the pleasure overtook her.

Opal looked in the mirror at how Kuvira’s hips were pumping in and out of her furiously with a light sheen of sweat glistening over her back. Opal reached her hand feel Kuvira’s boobs in her hands and hear the most delicious growl she’s ever heard before. Her pussy felt so full and she could barely breathe with how fast and hard Kuvira was going. Her peak came crashing over her faster than she expected as she clawed Kuvira’s back as though it would keep her on Earth. She came shaking her walls clenched around Kuvira’s cock. Opal thought her orgasm was winding down until she felt pull out and rub her tip along her clit and replace her cock with her fingers. Opal felt her orgasm lengthen as she came around Kuvira’s muscular fingers. 

A heartbeat later she felt Kuvira’s hot come splash against her clit like warm rain and hear her sister’s stifled roar trying to make its way out of her gritted teeth next to her ear. “Fuck Vee. I didn’t know you were so good at that.” Kuvira let out a dry laugh. “Yeah. Don’t tell no nobody.” Opal chuckled hearing her use her exact words.  
“I didn’t know you had that much control to pull out like that.” Opal hurried over to the counter to swallow down her suppressants before her urges took over her again. “Um yeah, just lots of practice.” Opal couldn’t tell why but that comment really bothered her for some reason. Opal turned around to look at Kuvira and see that she was still hard. 

“Um Vee. You’re still hard.” Opal whispered trying to repress the urge to wrap her hand around it. “It’s an Alpha thing,” Kuvira groaned as she leaned against the wall. Before Opal could say anything Kuvira spoke first “I’m sorry, I…. couldn’t stop. I know we talked about it but,” Opal put her hand. under Kuvira’s chin to get her to. stop talking. “I was the one who was begging you to fuck me. We’re both responsible.” Opal chuckled slightly as Kuvira tried to cover herself with her hands. Kuvira cocked her head to the side. “So, what happens now. Maybe I should stay with Korra for the week.” Opal cocked her head to the side in disbelief. “Two alphas in the same house when one is in the middle of a rut, and two meat head personalities. Do you really think that’ll work?”

“I never said I was smart, but us staying in the same house ain’t gonna work out either.” Kuvira was clearly in discomfort and Opal could tell. “Does it hurt?” Kuvira looked up in surprise. Kuvira just looked away. Opal strode forward and turned Kuvira towards her. “Does it hurt? I’ve never been with an Alpha, but I thought you wouldn’t be hard after you came.” Kuvira sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. “It’s my rut and your heat together it just gives me extra energy, I guess. Yeah, it hurts, but I normally take care of it. With Suki’s help or in the shower I guess.” In the midst of their conversation Opal’s hand travelled to Kuvira’s cock and that initiated a much longer round two.

Korra P.O.V

Korra was currently sitting on her bed as she watched her girlfriend fold her clothes. “Is there a reason you are cleaning my room, packing, and lecturing all at the same time?” Korra stood to wrap her arms around Asami only to be dodged by the expert ballet dancer. “Um number one if I’m going to stay here for a while, I refuse to sleep in a room that smells like dirty laundry and old pizza. Number two we leave for Vegas in two days and you haven’t packed a thing. Number three your best bud Kuvira has been MIA for hours and so has Opal. You were the last one to be seen with either of them.” Asami threw another pair of underwear into her duffel bag.

“Um Kuv’s rut started so yeah. She’s um going through something, so you know Alpha brain and stuff.” Korra avoided direct eye contact with Asami since she couldn’t lie to save her ass and picked up one of her controllers. Before she knew it, Asami snatched it out of her hand “That made even less sense than usual. What are you hiding from me?” Asami threw the controller on the bed and looked Korra in the eye. Korra gave a lopsided grin and was about to talk when she heard her phone ring. 

Unfortunately, Asami was quicker and answered the phone for her. “Hi Suki, you’re actually just the person I need right now.” With that Asami put Suki on speaker and all Korra could hear was Suki screaming about where Kuvira was. “I don’t know. She was just with Opal and I think they went home.” Korra shoved her hands in her pockets and again avoided eye contact. “See, I’m on the phone and I didn’t even believe that.” Asami walked up to Korra and grabbed her ear like an angry mom. “Ow ow ow ouch, Asami chill out.” Asami let her go and forced Korra to sit down on the bed. Korra tried her pout but it wasn’t working. “Asami Suki come on. She’s not even answering my calls or texts. I don’t know where they are.” This time she actually looked Asami in the eyes. What she was saying wasn’t totally a lie, but it still felt bad knowing she couldn’t tell her everything. Asami held the phone up to her face “Su I’ll call you back.” Asami hung up and sat next to Korra. “You know you’re a bad liar, right?” Korra leaned against Asami. “Yep, or so I’ve been told.”

Asami looked her in the eye. “Look I know I said I would tell you anything and everything but it’s not my place to tell. Plus, Kuvira and Opal have something to workout. Like have you ever had a secret that if you told the wrong person everything you knew would just crumble? Everyone you know would just go?” Korra was thinking about the other secret she was keeping from Asami and it physically hurt that she couldn’t tell her. Just because she wanted to protect her. Asami leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I kind of do, but if it hurts you that much, I’ll leave it for now.” Korra relaxed slightly. Asami stood up and walked to the bathroom “Here, I’m going to get some stuff to replace your bandages.”

The second Asami left Kuvira texted “Cover for me.” Korra responded in an instant. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!!!” A second later Kuvira responded. “We’re both fucked!!!!! Majorly!!!” Korra’s heart dropped to her stomach. We’re so dead.


	21. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kuvira and Opal plot development. Don't hate me. Still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Was also thinking about oneshots and chapter ideas. If you have any idea please let me know!!!!!!

Kuvira P.O.V

Kuvira sighed as Opal ran her tongue up her abs watching. Mesmerized by the way her tongue glided through the cum that she had just spilled all over herself. It was now late into the night and after Opal and Kuvira’s first round in the bathroom they had moved to Kuvira’s round to continue with rounds two three and many more. At this point Kuvira had lost count. Kuvira flopped back on to the bed as Opal slid up next to her. 

“And to think. You used to say I was small,” Kuvira chuckled as Opal gave her small angel kisses as they were talking. “Oh, shut up, for once an alpha’s big ego actually matched their true size.” Opal squeezed Kuvira’s shaft making Kuvira jump slightly. “Jeez Ope. I’m still kind of sensitive.” Kuvira put her hand on Opal’s wrist to get her to still her hand. Opal pulled her hand up to stroke Kuvira’s chiseled abdomen. “Ah, so someone is sensitive. I would have never guessed.” Kuvira just shook her head as she pulled Opal up against her chest.

“Kuvira.” Opal’s breath sounded a bit shaky, but it was clear that she was at least clearheaded enough to be having a real conversation. “There’s something I’ve been really embarrassed to say. I’ve been avoiding it for years and I was afraid that our relationship would crumble and,” Kuvira could see the tears welling up in Opal’s eyes and cut her off with a deep kiss. It was sweet and full of feeling, letting her know that she was safe, and everything was okay. “It’s okay Ope. Whatever you’re about to tell me I swear it won’t change how I feel about you.” Opal pulled back and sat up looking Kuvira in the eye. “That’s the whole problem your big dummy.” Kuvira leaned back with a confused look on her face. “I don’t understand” Kuvira placed her hand on Opal’s thigh.

“Just listen! When you first came home, I thought you were the most arrogant, cocky, bullheaded, alpha I had ever met, but then as we got older, I started to see more of the real you. You were so closed off so angry at yourself and the world that it hurt me to see you hurt. Back when we shared a room it made me happy learning more about you and getting you to open up. I loved being around you and being with you.

But then we changed. After I presented you got really protective and we started feeling different. I really liked it, but I thought it was just because I was an omega. When mom separated us, I made myself stay away from you, so I didn’t trigger your alpha instincts. That’s the same time you started fucking every omega in sight and I always thought it was just me being annoyed at your alpha tendencies, so I started dating Bolin to distract me. Then when you started dating Suki I finally understood. 

I wasn’t upset that you were dating my friends or fucking my classmates. I was upset that you weren’t mine. You don’t know how hard it was hearing you and Suki go at it when she was in heat, or hard it was to stay in my room when my heat made me want to do nothing but ride you.

Our banter, our closeness, the way you protect me is all so important to me that I didn’t want to lose it, but the more I started to understand my feelings the more I didn’t want to lose it. This isn’t my heat talking this is me saying I don’t want to lose you, but I also really need you and want you.” At this point Opal was fully in tears and Kuvira could feel her heart lurch and break. Kuvira scooted forward and gently grabbed Opal’s face and touched their noses together to calm her down. After a moment she felt Opal stop shaking and heard her breathing even out.

“Now I have something to tell you. I feel the same. Every girl I’ve fucked or dated I chose them because the reminded me of you, but no matter what I did none of them were you. No one understood me like you, not even Suki. She’s amazing, but she could never understand what I’m truly like or what I’ve been through.” Kuvira read the stunned look on Opal’s face. She had been troubled about how to tell Opal since they were kids, but the right words never came to her and it felt like they never would.

“I swear the day I found Korra kissing you I thought I was going to rip her throat out for touching you. I wanted to tear her apart, because I wanted you for myself.” Opal had nuzzled into Kuvira’s shoulder and they were both relaxing. 

Opal started to massage Kuvira’s back and she could feel her stress fade away. Since Opal had taken her suppressant again both of them have had enough to last them a while. “Soooooo, why Bolin?” Kuvira asked. Opal smothered Kuvira with a pillow as Kuvira was dying of a laughing fit. “You really know how to kill a mood. I thought I hated the way you acted so I wanted someone exactly the opposite.” Opal had dressed herself in Kuvira’s underwear and an old T-shirt that was lying on her desk. “If you dress like that, I’m just going to rip those clothes off you again.” Kuvira purred, wrapping her arms around Opal’s hips and pulled her back on the bed. Opal giggled while snuggling back into Kuvira. 

“Unless you plan on waking up the twins and not finishing before mom gets home, I suggest we’re done for the night.” Kuvira grumbled and buried her head into Opal’s back, inhaling her beautiful ginseng scent and how soft she felt against her. “Opal, what I’m gonna do. If it wasn’t bad enough that this will crush Suki, I’m technically your sister. What if Suyin kicks me out? What if I end up on the streets again?” Opal turned in Kuvira’s arms and kissed her forehead. “I won’t let that happen. Let’s take this slow. We can do this at our own time. I know this is going to hurt our friends, but I want to see you happy, and now that I know you feel I know that includes me.” Opal kissed Kuvira deeply. Kuvira groaned as she let Opal pin her back to the bed.

Asami P.O.V

This is so weird. Opal always answers my calls, Asami thought. Asami sat at her desk and finally decided to do something a bit under handed. She wasn’t going to be an engineer for nothing. Asami opened her laptop and was hacking into Opal’s computer’s camera to see if she was okay, but Opal was nowhere to be seen on the screen. Asami was worried but was also so tired she was about to give up. Until she saw that Kuvira’s light was on. She and Kuvira could hold a decent conversation on the best of days but they weren’t close enough that she could call her in the middle of the night. She trusted that Korra wouldn’t lie to her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Kuvira knew where Opal might be. 

Asami typed in an IP address and a second later she was hacked into Kuvira’s computer’s camera and her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was looking at. Kuvira was butt naked making out with Opal on top of her in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers. Asami could see Kuvira’s hands slide under Opal’s shirt and Asami slammed her laptop shut so fast that she was surprised she didn’t break it. What the fuck Opal?!?!?! How could you do this to Suki?!?!?! Asami thought. This couldn’t be happening. Opal and Kuvira were always at each other’s throats and Suki adored Kuvira, and Kuvira adored Sukie. Or so she thought.

Asami wanted to go to Korra, but how could she tell her girlfriend that her best friend was cheating on her own girlfriend with her fucking sister. Not to mention what on Earth was Opal thinking cheating on Bolin. This could ruin their entire friend group. However, she did have one person who might be able to help her.

The next blocks of texts are Text Message conversations:

Asami: Girl I need help!!!!!

Katara (Korra’s sister): Sure wassup???

Asami: Do you remember that time you hooked up with Kuvira

Katara: OH RAVAA!! HOW COULD I FORGET!!!

Asami: Seriously ewwwww!!! But I was wondering when y’all were hooking up did she ever mention how she felt about Opal or Suki

Katara: You’re being weird Sami, what’s this about

Asami: I’ll explain later, but………..

Katara: Okay, you didn’t hear this from me but Kuvira only started dating Suki to make Opal notice her and make her jealous. She used to rant to me about how angry Opal would get talking about how she would fuck Suki or do lovey dovey stuff

Asami: OMG!!!!! Why didn’t you say any of this before?!?!?!?

Katara: BECAUSE she didn’t want anyone to know, and I didn’t want anyone to know I was fucking a playboy.

Asami: Alright, thanks K

Katara: Anytime Sami ;)

Time Skip, Next Morning

Asami leaned against Korra completely zoned out as they were talking to Bolin and Suki before class. “Earth to babe, do you read me????” Asami looked up to see Korra trying to get her attention. “Sorry honey, what’s wrong?” Korra looked at her concerned. “What’s the matter? You seem kind of out of it today?” Korra, Suki, and Bolin looked concerned. Asami locked eyes with Suki and the guilt was eating away at her. Her best friend was being cheated on by her other best friend and she didn’t have the gall to tell her. Before Asami could spill her guts, Opal and Kuvira came walking up to the crew. Asami looked the pair up and down the pair were both wearing long sleeves and jeans, a stark contrast to what they normally wear.

Opal was talking with Bolin as Kuvira hugged Suki. Asami seemed to be the only one who noticed that the couples weren’t as touchy as they normally were. Kuvira and Asami made eye contact and Asami was attempting to shoot lasers from her eyes to kill Kuvira. Kuvira didn’t look scared but more confused. The bell rang and the group went their separate ways except for Kuvira and Asami who had ACT prep together.

Asami swore if she weren’t Korra’s girlfriend she would have shoved Kuvira off a cliff right about now. They were walking down the hallway together in deafening silence. “Okay, I know we don’t talk a ton but is something wrong?” Asami whipped around to face Kuvira who stopped dead in her tracks. Before she knew what, she was gonna say her knee collided with Kuvira’s groin with a surprising amount of force. Kuvira clutched her groin and crumbled to the floor. “Holy Vatuu, what the fuck is wrong with you woman?” Asami was still boiling with rage. “What the fuck is wrong with me?!?!? What the fuck is wrong with you. Fucking cheating on Suki you Ravaa damned fuckboy!” Asami could tell her words stunned Kuvira, the look on her face said it all. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kuvira weakly tried to stand up straight. “Bullshit!! If it weren’t bad enough you cheated, you cheated on her with her best fucking friend,” Asami hissed.

Kuvira went cold. “Before you say another damn word. I hacked your computer, and I know what the fuck you did. You’re lucky I haven’t said shit!” Asami could tell her words but her words hurt. She had never particularly gotten along with Kuvira but since she was Korra’s best friend she tolerated her. Right now, though she wanted nothing to do with her. “Asami please listen to me. I know you know what it’s like to be alone and confused, but Opal made me see straight then and now. I never meant to hurt her or Suki honestly. It all just happened so fast and feelings were expressed,” Asami shoved Kuvira back down to the ground. “Then why did Katara tell me that you only dated Suki to make Opal jealous?” Kuvira looked up at Asami. “That’s how it started but then i found out I really like Suki. I was a different person then, a bad one.” Asami let Kuvira get up this time, but still stared at her angrily. “Asami please. I know I fucked the hell up, but I’m not trying to hurt anyone, I swear.” Asami looked at Kuvira with her big puppy dog forest green eyes. 

“You will tell Suki the truth!! Sooner or later, and the only reason that I haven’t told her is because I don’t want my friend hurt!” Asami watched as Kuvira nodded her head, as she turned heel and continued to head for class. I hope Suki will be okay, I can’t imagine what it would be like to be cheated on Asami thought.


	22. Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day I'm on a roll. This one's kinda sad but more plot advancement

Kuvira P.O.V  
After Asami assaulted her groin in the hallway the only thing that had been eating at her was the guilt growing in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t believe Katara still remembered what she had said about Suki when they were hooking up. It was true that she had developed feelings for Suki when they were together but that feeling didn’t hold a candle to how she felt about Opal. She sat under the bleachers after practice avoiding Asami, Suki, Korra and anyone who was going to ask her what was wrong.

Tenzin had just announced that for Las Vegas they would partner with a cheerleader for accountability and of course, irony had to be funny and slap her in the face. She was paired with Opal. All through practice Asami stared Kuvira down and it was so bad that this might have been Kuvira’s worst practice yet. Tenzin even threatened to send her home, and she couldn’t afford coming home from school towards the end of her rut. Suyin would never let her hear the end of it. All she wanted right now was to curl into Opal and have Opal make her feel better, but even that made her feel guilty. After they had both finally confessed Kuvira was inexplicably drawn to have Opal in her company.

“With how you played today I can’t imagine why anyone would want to roll around with you let alone scoop you up off the street.” Kuvira didn’t even have to look up to know that it was Azula taunting her again. “What the hell do you want,” Kuvira pulled her knees to her chest. “Someone ignored my text, and that makes me a bit angry.” Azula had walked up to look directly down at Kuvira. “Say or do whatever, I really don’t care anymore.” Kuvira rested her arms on her forearms and looked away. Azula was boiling at this point. “I’m talking to you and better listen if you want to keep that co-captain status!” Azula kicked at Kuvira but for once Kuvira just didn’t care enough to fight back.

“Look here, we both know you don’t give a shit about basketball. This is all about that time we hooked up and I told you off. So, if you really wanna start shit I can just send out those texts about how you were begging for my knot inside you and couldn’t get enough,” Kuvira snapped back. Azula was taken aback. The fire in her eyes had faded and she finally backed down. Without even a word she had left to let Kuvira wallow in her misery. After more wallowing Kuvira finally drove herself home. Opal was already home since she skipped practice until her heat fully dissipated. No one was home since it was only 3 in the afternoon, and Kuvira walked into Opal’s room. She was wearing some short shorts and a tank top sitting on her bed on her laptop.

Opal looked up at her and smiled. “Why are you so mopey?” Opal opened up her arms for Kuvira to come cuddle. “I’m not mopey” Kuvira laid her on Opal’s stomach as Opal wrapped her arms around her. Opal caressed her jawline making Kuvira relaxed a little bit. “I know what you’re like when you’re moping around. Are you having any regrets?” Kuvira lifted her head up to look at Opal. “Of course not, I’ve wanted to say those things to you for years, it’s just I don’t want to hurt Suki like the jerk I used to be. Then on top of that we’re partners, and I don’t know if I’m going to behave with you always being next to me.” Kuvira laid her head back down and snuggled into Opal. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I just want you to be happy.” Kuvira pushed Opal down on the bed, so she was on top and looking down at Opal. “I wanna be happy with you.” Kuvira dipped down and gave Opal a kiss which Opal reciprocated with twice as much vigor. Opal’s heat was still hanging in the air and Kuvira could feel herself heating up inside.

Opal reached for Kuvira’s cock and Kuvira winced slightly. “I’m sorry. Did that hurt?” Opal sat up and look Kuvira in the eye, while Kuvira sat back to look at her. “No, it’s okay. Asami kneed me earlier today and it’s still kinda sensitive.” Opal’s face was a mix of shock and anger. “Why the hell did she attack you like that?!” Opal had stood up and had rushed to grab her phone. “Opal stop! She kneed me cuz she hacked my laptop and found out about us.” Kuvira grabbed Opal’s phone from her and slid it in her pocket. Opal had officially blown up. “So now my best friend is spying on me!!!” Kuvira cowered slightly and sat down on the bed. Opal had continued ranting and was going for the better part of an hour. Until she stormed out of the house.

Kuvira ran after her. “Opal where on Earth are you going??” Kuvira grabbed Opal’s hand, being sure to be gentle. Opal gave her a quick kiss on the cheek “To go talk to my former best friend!” Opal grabbed Kuvira’s keys off the table and ran out of the house. Kuvira’s blood ran cold. There was no way in hell she was standing between an angry omega and her goal, but at the same time she felt guilty that she was ruining Opal and Asami’s friendship.

“Ope, please listen to me. I don’t want your friendship with Asami ruined cuz of me.” Opal pulled Kuvira into her truck and started speeding towards Asami’s apartment. “I’m just going to have a nice chat with my dear old friend Asami.” Kuvira gulped.

Korra P.O.V

“Babe you’re starting to scare me.” Korra was sitting on the counter and Asami was chopping vegetables for dinner, very very aggressively. Korra was afraid that Asami was going to take her fingers off. Korra had noticed that Asami has been angry all day and is super nervous to even ask her girlfriend for anything out of fear of being snapped at. “I’m just a little mad and working off some frustration.” Asami huffed as she continued chopping tomatoes.

“You know I could help you work off some of that frustration.” Korra went to wrap her arms around Asami’s waist. Asami whipped around with a knife in hand and Korra immediately backed up. “Babe, if you wanna keep those fingers you might wanna wait till I’m done.” Asami giggled seeing Korra’s face. Korra sat down on Asami’s sofa and was scrolling on her phone when she heard the door slam open. Korra jumped up in a fighting stance until she realized that it was just Opal. Opal however looked like she had a bone to pick and was giving off very aggressive pheromones. “Who the hell do you think you are Asami?!?! If you have an issue with me, you can talk to me!!” Opal shouted as she shoved past Korra. Korra watched as Asami slammed down the knife she was cutting with and proceeded to yell back at Opal “You have a lot of nerve coming into my house uninvited and talking to me like that!” Asami threw back at Opal.

Korra was confused and just sat there watching the screaming match between the two omegas before Kuvira ran in. “Opal calm down!! Let’s just go home, this is insane.” Korra saw something fly across the room and realized that Asami had thrown a cup at Kuvira and caused Opal to yell at her immediately. Korra finally jumped in and tried to talk Asami down. “Baby, let’s take a step back and talk this out calmly.” Asami shoved Korra backwards. “Korra Kuvira out now!!” Asami shouted at Korra and slightly hurt her feelings. Opal started yelling again too. “Korra Kuvira, go!!!” With that Korra and Kuvira went to stand on the balcony while listening to the screaming match going on inside.

“What the hell is going on?” Korra shouted at Kuvira. Kuvira was never one to back down from anything so when Kuvira backed off even slightly Korra knew it was serious. “I fucked up, and I fucked Opal.” Kuvira said it so quietly that she had to strain to hear her. Korra slugged Kuvira in the face causing Kuvira to land on her ass. “How the hell could you do that!! This is gonna crush Bolin, did you even think of that?!?!” Korra took a deep breath and helped Kuvira up. “You know what, I can’t even talk. You bailed me out of a mess and kept my secret, but dude how did this happen?” Kuvira was obviously upset so Korra waited for her to come up with a response.

“Kor you don’t understand how angry I was the day you kissed Opal. How angry I always was and couldn’t process till just now. I was alone and lonely, surrounding myself with sex and girls and it didn’t work. Now I have Opal who's always there. Then her heat and my rut synced up and stuff just went to shit, but I’m really not trying to hurt anyone.” Kuvira threw her head back in frustration. Korra sighed and just lightly punched Kuvira’s shoulder. “Dude, I’ve always known, but you were too big of an ass back then to listen to me. I just wish you had better damn timing.” Kuvira sank to the floor and it had been the first time Korra had seen Kuvira so low.

“Things are gonna be fine dude.” Korra stated, and Kuvira looked at her incredulously. “Do you hear them in there?!?! This will not end well.” That’s when all the screaming stopped, and everything went quiet. Kuvira and Korra looked at each other before walking into the apartment. Korra was stunned. Suki sat on the couch in a mix of tears and rage while Asami Opal just looked guilty. Suki turned to Kuvira and Korra didn't know what was about to go down but knew that it wasn’t going to be good at all.

Suki P.O.V

“Tell me it’s not true. Tell me you love me, like you always do, and this is a prank.” Suki was looking through the tears in her eyes at the Alpha who once held her heart. She looked in Kuvira’s face and could tell she was hurt but fuck it she was hurt too, and she wasn’t going to give Kuvira any satisfaction. Suki stood up and started wailing on Kuvira, getting more than a few good hits in her face, until Korra pulled Suki off of her. Suki had started crying again and waited for Kuvira to give her an answer.

“Su, it’s true. I’m sorry, it’s all true. I don’t wanna hurt you, I don’t but I love Opal. That doesn’t mean I don’t care about or love you though.” Kuvira was in tears but Suki was to hurt to care. She honestly wished Kuvira would cry more. “Oh really, then why did Katara tell Asami you just wanted to fuck me to get to Opal.” Suki screamed. Kuvira was on her knees and it was evident she was sorry.

“It was true, you’re good in bed and that’s the only reason I started talking to you, but I grew to care about you and understand you. Did that mean nothing to you?” Kuvira looked as though she was about to say something, but Suki cut her off. “I don’t want to hear it, cuz you know what I have something that will hurt you now. I only fucked you cuz I bet Azula I could do it first. I didn’t care about you. You were just a damn game.” Sukie shrieked. Kuvira’s face was heartbroken and it felt good to know it hurt. Kuvira could now feel everything that she was feeling. That’s when she turned to Asami and Opal.

“And the two of you. How could you keep this from me? You’re supposed to be my best friends and you kept everything from me to keep me safe. That’s bullshit! You just didn’t want your stupid friend group broken up. Well fuck all of you! Azula was right about you Asami, you don’t about anyone but your damn self and your own feelings.” Suki ran out of the house and down to her car speeding out into the street. Once she was pulled into a different parking lot, she pulled out her phone and texted Azula. “I’m in! What's the plan?”

Kuvira P.O.V

She was in tears, she was broken, she was hurt. Where had it all gone wrong? Opal had come and wrapped her arms around Kuvira in an attempt to comfort her. “Kuvira, Opal I’m so sorry. I had no right to say those things or invite Suki over like that. I was wrong.” Kuvira looked up to see that Asami was very sorry just from the look on her face. “It’s not all your fault. I’ve been alone for a long time and I tried to fill that hole with people who didn’t truly understand me. I really did care about Suki, and it’s hurt that I hurt her, and she’s gone.” Kuvira began to sob as Opal her head in her hands.

“I just wanted everyone to be honest, and I didn’t want my best friends hurt. I didn’t know Suki was with Azula and that she was toying with you at the beginning too.” The four friends sat on the couch. “I was a jerk and that’s how this all started. It’s all my fault.” Kuvira looked up to see Asami readying herself to speak. “No! I was wrong. I was really only thinking about how I felt, not about how everyone else may feel. You’re not who you were back then, and you shouldn’t have to keep paying for things you’d done in the past.” Asami placed her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder for comfort. “Plus, I would much rather date a reformed fuckboy than a fuckboy at present.” Opal said as she kissed Kuvira’s forehead. Kuvira looked up and kissed Opal back, then looked at Korra and Asami. “Are you two really okay with this?” Korra burst into laughter and it did not help her self-esteem right now.”Bro, I’ve known you guys wanted each other forever. I’m cool with whatever dawg.” Korra gave Kuvira a noogie to lighten the mood. 

“I just want everyone happy, but we do need to talk to Suki soon and we can’t just forget about Bolin.” Kuvira’s heart sank again. How could she hurt Bolin and Suki all in the same day? “I’m not too happy about having to tell Bolin but I know it has to be done. I’ll be there when you tell him Kuvy I promise.” Opal nuzzled Kuvira’s nose and she could hear Korra laughing. “Ope, don’t call me Kuvy in front of Korra.” Kuvira whined

“Ouchie!” Kuvira looked up to see Asami tug on Korra’s ear. “Be polite, or I can tell our friends about all the little names I call you.” Asami stated, as Korra immediately shut up. Kuvira’s mood started to brighten slightly, but she couldn’t help but feel not only guilt but worry since when Suki was angry drastic things seemed to happen. With Azula involved nothing good can be coming, but right now she just wanted to enjoy being happy with Opal while she can. Even if it’s just for a while.


End file.
